


Pedigree

by Phoenix_Commander



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Modern Era, Slice of Life, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Commander/pseuds/Phoenix_Commander
Summary: A red wolf and a white cat are looking for an apartment. They find it...but at what cost? Can they move past their different upbringings and their instincts in order to live together? This is a collaboration WhiteRose Faunus Ruby and Faunus Weiss AU. Expect two different writing styles.





	1. A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story was started on FanFiction.net as a collaboration. Though my co-author does not have an account with AO3. If you want to find his works you can look him up as Shadow Nightblade on FanFiction.net. We hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, we have an ungodly amount of stuff planned for this story. - Phoenix Commander signing off

**Chapter One: A New Life**

The blue eyed, white haired cat Faunus groaned as she walked through the airport, dragging her luggage through the crowds of people. "Ugh, will you please move?"

The man in front of her turned and looked confused. "Sorry, but you need to relax there, missy. We're in an airport. Expect it to be crowded, especially with a plane just landing and letting people off." He turned back and walked through the crowd.

The cat Faunus rolled her eyes, and after about ten minutes, she got out of the giant crowd and looked for her old friends. "Where are you guys?" Weiss sighed and walked over to sit down. "Maybe I should just text Sun." She got her scroll out and looked through her contacts. Once she got to Sun's name, she pressed it and waited a few moments. "Come on, monkey boy, answer already." Suddenly, Weiss felt someone poke her shoulder and she jumped out of the seat. "Gah! Who the heck do you-." Weiss was cut off when she turned to see her childhood friend with a grin on his face.

"Well, looks like I found you, Weissy." Sun said and turned to the other two. "Flynt! Neon! I found her!" He called out.

Weiss blinked twice and smiled brightly at Sun. "Sun! I'm so happy to see you!" She hugged her old friend.

Sun returned the embrace and patted Weiss' back. "It's good to see you too, Weiss." He pulled away and grabbed an apple from his bag. "So, you want your first treat in Mistral?"

Weiss sighed. "You stole that, didn't you?" She didn't get an answer, since Neon ran over and tackled her to the ground.

"Weiss!" Neon exclaimed. "You're finally here! So how was the flight?! Did you get a good seat?! Did anyone die on it?! Did you-?!"

"Neon, chill." Flynt said to the orange haired cat Faunus. He walked over and got her off of Weiss. "Didn't I tell you not to pounce on her when she got here?"

"Oh come on! We haven't seen her for...heck, I don't even know! So I will say hi to my friend in whatever way I want." Neon pouted.

Weiss looked up and saw Flynt reach his hand out to her for support. "Hey, Flynt...I'm kinda surprised you still think Neon would listen to your warnings." She took his hand and stood up. "How have you all been?"

Sun spoke up. "It's been kinda quiet around here to be honest. Well, except for that one bar I went to last week. You definitely need to head there. It's called the Crow Bar."

"Uh, well, I just got here, so maybe some other time." She still had the apple in her hand, somehow, and asked. "Now then, did you steal this or not?"

Sun rubbed the back of his head and looked to Neon. "H-Hey, Neon, didn't you want to tell Weiss something?"

Neon raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? What do you mean, Sun?"

Sun sighed. "Nothing, Neon...Honestly thought you'd have my back on that one." He looked to Weiss, who had a look of disappointment on her face. "What?"

"We've talked about this before. You told me you wouldn't be stealing anything when you moved." Weiss reminded.

"Hey, I only stole it for you...and...maybe a few bananas, but that's beside the point." He walked over and grabbed Weiss' suitcase. "So, you ready to head out?"

"You have no idea, Sun. This place is so annoying...just like every other airport. I had to deal with a middle seat by the way." The white haired cat Faunus said, and her friends grimaced at that.

"I am so sorry for you...you have my condolences." Flynt joked.

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes. "Hey, Neon, where are your skates?"

Neon blinked and looked down at her shoes. "FLYNT! Where are my skates?!"

Flynt facepalmed. "I told you to make sure you had them before we left, but you ignored me...again."

Weiss giggled at her friend's shenanigans and walked a bit ahead of them. "If you guys are done, I'd like to get over to Sun's place to unpack." They nodded and followed the white haired cat Faunus towards the exit.

Once they were outside, Weiss looked around. "Hey, where's your car, Sun?"

Sun pointed over at his car. "It's that one over there."

Weiss turned to look, and saw a yellow convertible, the top down to soak in the Mistralian sun. "Huh...I wasn't expecting you to have a convertible, but I'm not complaining."

They all walked over to the convertible, the white haired cat Faunus brushing past two girls. The blonde haired girl had an arm wrapped around the second girl. The second had black hair and red highlights, but, what caught Weiss' eye, were the wolf ears and tail she had.

Weiss thought nothing of it and walked to the passenger side of the car. "Oh, by the way...shotgun!" She opened the door and sat down happily, her tail swishing back and forth with excitement from the fact that she was finally in Mistral.

Neon groaned. "Dang it! I should've called it before we even got to the car!"

"No one likes a whiner, Neon." Flynt said as he sat in the back left seat. "Sun, pass the suitcase over. You know how Weiss is with her stuff."

Weiss glared at Flynt. "Hush you."

Sun chuckled and passed Flynt Weiss' suitcase. "Alright, Neon, get in already. We can get your skates later."

Neon pouted as she got in next to Flynt. "Next time, I'll be sure to call shotgun before you, Weissy!"

Weiss giggled and looked down at the radio. "So, do you still have a rule that says the driver is the only one to touch the radio?"

Sun smirked and sat in the driver's seat. "Depends, are you gonna pick something crappy?"

"Hey! My taste in music isn't crappy, Wukong!" Weiss yelled.

"Relax, Weiss, I was just kidding." Sun turned on the radio, instantly turning to the classic rock station.

Weiss groaned immediately. "Sun, this is not what I want to hear right now."

Sun shrugged and felt Neon reach over. "We're listening to pop!" She switched to the pop station, causing Flynt to sigh.

"Come on, you know Jazz is the better choice." He said as he reached over and switched the station again.

Sun smacked his hand away. "Hey! Hands off my radio!"

Weiss gently switched the station to classical. "Sun, drive, now. We're listening to classical, since I'm new here."

"How does that let you choose what we listen to?" Flynt questioned.

Sun rolled his eyes and started up the car. "Ladies, enough already."

"I'm not a lady!" Flynt shouted.

Sun looked carefully at Flynt. "Wow, could've fooled me, man."

Neon poked Flynt's cheek suddenly. "Don't let Sun get to ya, Flynt. You know he's just jealous of your fashion sense."

Sun almost fell out of his car when he heard that. "Oh sure, I'm so jealous of his fedora when I wear this most of the time." He pointed to his open, loose collared white jacket.

"Can we just go already?!" Weiss suddenly shouted. "I'm trying to listen to my music and we aren't even moving yet!"

"Okay, jeez, Weissy, maybe we should send you to anger management classes. I think I may know a pla-." Sun stopped when he turned to see the death glare Weiss was giving him. "Uh...right...driving now."

It took about twenty minutes, but they finally got to Sun's place. "Here we are. Okay, you ready to start your new life, Weissy?" Sun asked as he parked his car.

Weiss looked over at the apartment complex. "Well, as long as I'm not in Atlas, then hell yeah." She got out of the car and walked onto the sidewalk.

Flynt got out and handed Sun the suitcase. "For that lady remark, you're carrying it upstairs."

Neon jumped out of the car and ran over to Weiss. "I still can't believe you're finally here!" She hugged her cat Faunus friend.

Weiss would usually try to get someone to pry Neon off of her, but for the special occasion, she returned the hug. "I'm just happy we're all here together now." She pulled away and looked to Flynt. "Hey, dad wanted me to tell you that he's sending over some money to help out with your dad's music store."

Flynt's eyes widened at that. "W-Whoa, hold up. I don't need charity from your pops, Weiss. Tell him not to worry about it."

Weiss shook her head. "You know how daddy is. Whenever someone does something for Winter or I, he'll repay them...ten fold."

Flynt sighed. "Dad is not gonna like this."

Weiss walked over and used her tail to flip Flynt's fedora off. She caught it and smiled. "Just think of it as a gift from an old friend."

Flynt was a little surprised at Weiss' action, but he just chuckled. "Yeah...alright, Weiss, but only because it's you guys."

Weiss smiled and put Flynt's fedora back on his head. "Let's get inside."

Flynt nodded and they all headed inside. While walking up the stairs, Weiss took note of the cracked walls spotted throughout the building, causing her to frown a bit. Not at having to stay in a place like this, it was the fact that she wanted Sun to live somewhere better for himself. But even so, she knew he wouldn't care where he lived, so long as it suited him.

"So...this is...nice." Weiss said.

Sun got to the door to his place. "Yeah, I know...it could use some work, but I know you can handle it for the next few weeks."

"Actually, I was hoping to find my own place sooner, but not because...um, well...you know. I just really want a place to call my own." Weiss said.

"Oh, you wanted to get your own place that fast?" Sun asked as he opened the door and walked in. Sun put Weiss' suitcase down on the couch. "Are you sure about that, Weiss? You just got here."

"I know, but remember how I felt back in Atlas. Living under my parent's roof...it just wasn't the life I wanted, but you know how that went. I couldn't get away...until now." Weiss said as she sat on the couch and rested her hand on her suitcase.

"Yeah! We'll support you one hundred percent, Weissy!" Neon exclaimed.

Sun sat on the other couch and nodded. "Yeah...I mean, I was kinda hoping you'd stay a little longer, but if this is really what you want, then you know I'll help in any way I can."

"I can even ask my dad to find a good place for you, if you want." Flynt offered.

Weiss wrapped her tail around herself and almost wanted to cry, but she held her tears back and smiled. "You guys...I couldn't ask for better dolts to call friends."

Sun crossed his arms and laughed. "You still use that word, eh? Well, if a dolt is a friend, then I'll take the position of head dolt." Weiss giggled and rested her head back, ready to truly start her new life.

"Hey guys, I need to make a quick call to my dad and let him know I landed safely." Weiss said, stepping into the hall and dialing her father's number. "Hey daddy, I made it to Mistral safe and sound."

"That's good to hear, Weiss. Staying with Sun until you find a place for yourself?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, might take a few days, but with Flynt, Neon, and Sun helping, I should be OK." The Faunus replied.

"I'm glad to hear you're that determined. I take it Flynt didn't take the news of my gift well?" Albus guessed.

"Like a cat to water." They shared a laugh at the irony of the comment.

"I'm proud of what you're doing, Weiss, and know that you'll do great in Mistral. Let me know when you find a place so I can plan a trip out there. Now I should probably let you get back to your friends. I love you, Weiss."

"I love you too, dad. I'll let you know when I find a place." With that, Weiss ended the call and stepped back into Sun's apartment.

* * *

A silver-eyed young woman was quickly making her way from the airplane and into the arrivals section. She stopped only long enough to retrieve a red hoodie from her carry on. As she put it on, she subconsciously raised the hood, concealing a pair of red-tipped wolf ears. _"Now that the others will be able to recognize me easier, I should get going."_ She thought to herself, making her way to the baggage claim.

As the woman made her way towards the baggage claim, she was stopped mid-stride as someone grabbed her from behind, spun her around, and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Ruby! You made it!"

"Y-Yang you're crushing me...please stop!" Ruby begged. As she was let go, she backed up a step, straightening out her ruffled hoodie. "Where are the others at?"

"They're waiting by the car." Yang replied, not even trying to hide the smile she had after seeing her younger sister again. The sound of a buzzer interrupted the tender family reunion, causing Yang to turn toward the carousel, and Ruby to wince slightly. "Come on, your bags should be here in a bit!" As soon as the bags slid onto the carousel, Yang moved to grab them, not knowing what her sister had packed. "Come on, Ruby, I've got your bags, so let's go!" Yang said, grabbing a pair of red and black suitcases and pulling them off the carousel. Before almost toppling over from the weight of one of them.

"Whoa," the blonde was able to balance herself out. "What did you pack?!"

"Hehehe, sorry Yang, I just couldn't leave my cutlery behind, and you know I don't trust anyone but me to handle them, so shipping them was a no go." Ruby said, apologizing with a chuckle as she helped Yang with the suitcase. The pair made it to the exits without further incident. As they stepped out into the bright noon sun, Ruby pulled off her hoodie and tied it around herself. "Who's car are we looking for?"

"Blake's, look for her old Hyundai Sonata." Yang replied, putting on a pair of sunglasses and looking for her friend's vehicle.

As the yellow and red dressed pair started walking toward the parking lot, they walked past a white haired cat Faunus and her friends, who were also going to the parking lot. As Ruby thought about finally being in Mistral after going to school in Patch, she couldn't keep her tail from swaying slightly in anticipation of the future. Following her sister's lead, Ruby made her way past the cat Faunus, the pristine white ears and tail standing out against the blue, white, and red she was wearing.

Ruby saw her childhood friends first, a raven haired cat Faunus named Blake Belladonna, and a brown haired rabbit Faunus named Velvet Scarlatina. She hadn't seen them in person since they moved to Mistral almost two years ago. "Blake! Velvet!" She shouted, dragging her suitcase behind her as she sprinted toward them.

"Ruby, how- oof!" Was all the two Faunus were able to get out before they were pounced on, knocking them both to the ground in hug that rivaled the one her sister had given her.

"I take it the flight from Patch to Mistral went well, Ruby?" Velvet asked after Ruby helped the pair back to their feet.

"Yeah, it went well, except one of the passengers got air sick. I didn't get caught up in it, though, so that's good." Ruby replied, still smiling at seeing her friends again.

"That's good to hear, Ruby, we hope you'll be happy here. Certainly plenty of opportunities here for Faunus compared to the other kingdoms." Blake said, a small smile on her face and her tail swaying slightly.

"So how have you both been?" Ruby asked, picking up her suitcases and putting them in the trunk of Blake's black and white Sonata. After her friends had finally decided to stop beating about the bush and admit their feelings for each other, they had decided to move to Mistral to pursue their own lives.

"We've been doing rather well, no real complaints." Velvet answered.

"I'm glad to hear that, wasn't easy having you guys leave, but that's in the past now."

"Of course it's in the past, sis! Now let's get going so we can get your stuff dropped off at my place and give you a tour of the city!" Yang practically shouted, holding open one of the doors for Ruby before climbing into the car herself.

It took the four of them a half an hour to get from the airport to the apartment Yang leased. "Alright Ruby, just put your bags over there for now." Yang said, pointing toward the small living room.

The red and black clad wolf did so quickly. "Where are you guys planning on taking me first?" Ruby asked, ears perked at the prospect of exploring the area.

"Figured we drop by your Uncle Qrow, his bar isn't that far from here." Blake said, from the entryway.

"That would be a good idea, don't think he'd let me live it down if I didn't go see him on my first day in." Ruby agreed with a smile, her tail swishing around to match her glee. She was still riding her excitement from finally moving out of Patch.

"Right, now let's go!" Yang said, grabbing Ruby by the hand and pulling her out the door, closing it swiftly.

"Y-Yang...m-my tail…" Ruby said trying not to shout. In Yang's excitement, while closing the door, she had managed to catch the tip of Ruby's tail.

"Sorry! Sorry, Ruby!" Yang said, quickly opening the door.

"It's all good, Yang. I'm still riding the excitement of being here." Ruby said wincing, and holding back a few tears, as she checked her tail for any serious damage.

"Well, I vote for walking to the Crow Bar, it's a nice day after all." Velvet suggested, as the four of them walked out of Yang's building and back into the sunlight.

"Not a bad idea, Velvet." Blake agreed

"Not that far of a walk anyhow. Ruby, what about you?" The rabbit faunus turned to look at the newest arrival.

Ruby answered with a raised eyebrow, a smile, and one word. "Banzai!" And with that, they started walking in the direction of the Crow Bar. Yang wasn't exaggerating when she said the walk was a short one. They made it to the bar in only a few minutes, just after one O'clock.

After stepping out of the light and into the darker interior of the bar, Ruby could see her Uncle Qrow manning the counter. He looked up from his work and spotted his visitors. "So, I see you made it in one piece, Pup!"

"Yup! The flight went pretty well." Ruby said walking over to the bar, sitting on one of the vacant stools and placing her tail in her lap.

"That's good to hear. Still planning on that dream of yours?" Qrow asked, cleaning out four glasses and placing them under the taps that lined the wall of the bar.

"Of course I am, beside the opportunities for Faunus, the ingredients here are much better and cheaper than Patch or Vale." Ruby replied, thinking about the varied spices, plants, and other flora that could help her establish her dream job.

"So Ruby, planning on finding a place soon?" Yang asked, pulling Ruby from her contemplation.

"Yang, isn't it a little early to be asking that?" Qrow asked, quirking an eyebrow at his niece's abruptness.

"Gotta break her out of that shell sometime." Yang replied, not noticing the droop in Ruby's ears.

"True, but-"

"I'll be looking, don't worry, Yang. Give me a few weeks, and I'll be out of your hair." The wolf Faunus said, interrupting the conversation.

"That's not what I'm saying, sis." Yang protested, trying to repair any damage her comments had caused. She didn't need to worry.

"I know, Yang. I'm gonna need you guys to give me hand with finding a place, though." Ruby said with a smile, ears up and tail wagging.

"Leave that to me, Ruby. With how centralized the Crow Bar is, nothing escapes my notice." Qrow said with a nod, before pulling the four mugs from the tap and placing one in front of each of his guests.

"Thanks, Uncle Qrow." Ruby said, picking up the glass before placing it down again. "I should probably give mom a call and let her know I made it safely." As the Faunus stepped back into the afternoon sun, she caught a faint comment her Uncle directed at Yang.

"She just twisted you around her little finger." Qrow said with a chuckle.

"You're right, Qrow, and I couldn't be prouder." Yang replied with a smile of her own as took a swig of her drink.

As the door to the bar closed, Ruby pulled out her scroll, dialing the number she knew by heart. "Long-Rose residence, Summer speaking."

"Hey, mom!"

"Ruby! I take it you made it to Mistral? How was the flight?" Summer asked, she had been expecting the call, but hadn't expected it to be that soon.

"Pretty uneventful. I landed about an hour ago. I'm actually outside Uncle Qrow's bar right now." Ruby answered, as she leaned against the wall of the building.

"Well, as long as things don't get too crazy, I won't complain." Summer said, knowing full well how the rest of her daughter's day was going to go. "You made the right choice moving out there, Ruby."

"I think so too, mom, I just hope I can find a place of my own soon. Yang is already asking about a deadline." Ruby said, her tail still swishing slightly against the brick of the wall.

"You know she means well. She's just trying to get you to be more open." Summer said, a little concerned for Ruby's mindset.

"I know, mom. I shouldn't have any issues though. At least not as long as I've got Yang, Blake, Velvet, and Uncle Qrow helping me." The young Faunus replied.

"That's the attitude I'd expect from you. I won't keep you from the others. Please tell them I said hi, and let me know when you find a place so your father and I can come visit. I love you, Ruby."

"I love you too, mom. I'll talk to you soon." With that, Ruby closed her scroll, turned on her heel, and walked back into the bar to join her friends and family.


	2. Out and About

**Chapter Two: Out and About**

_“You finally made it, Weiss…You don’t have to deal with any more crap from your mom. Now wake, up and start your first full day in Mistral.”_ Weiss slowly opened her eyes, smiling at the sight of waking up in Sun’s apartment. Her white tail was wrapped around her, since she loved the feeling it gave. Weiss sat up and stretched her arms out, looking at her scroll, seeing that it was nine in the morning.

“Good morning, Weissy.” Sun suddenly said.

Weiss jumped a little, and saw the monkey Faunus chuckling at the doorway. “S-Sun! Why did you do that?!”

Sun continued to chuckle, throwing Weiss a towel. “Sorry, Weissy, but I didn’t think you’d freak out like that when I said hi. Anyways, how did you sleep?”

Weiss sighed as she placed the towel on the bed. “I slept well…though the morning welcome could’ve been a lot better than that.”

Sun shrugged, and opened one of his drawers. “I threw that towel to you so you can get a good morning shower, unless you like smelling bad, then go for it.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Oh, shut up.”

Sun grinned. “We’ve known each other for years. I thought you would catch on to the teasing.”

“Oh, I have, and don’t you worry. I’ll get you back for all of those times.” Weiss said as she got up with her towel. “By the way, I call the shower first.”

“Ha! It’s just like when you called shotgun yesterday. I gotta learn to be a bit faster on those things.” Sun grabbed some clothes from the drawer. “So, any plans for today, Weiss?”

“Well, no offense to your cooking, if you did plan on making breakfast, but I thought it would be nice to go into town. We can bring Neon and Flynt, too.” Weiss suggested.

“I still don’t get what was wrong with the banana pancakes I made that one time. They were pretty damn good, if you ask me.” Sun defended his cooking, closing his drawer.

“They made Flynt and I vomit for the entire day…How did you even manage that with a pancake?!” Weiss questioned.

“You and Flynt are just too sensitive. I didn’t get sick, and Neon didn’t get sick either.” Sun stated.

“That’s because she didn’t eat it!” Weiss exclaimed.

“W-What? Yeah she did. I saw her plate was empty.” Sun said.

“Oh…you thought she ate that. No, she dared Flynt to eat hers. I still don’t know why he let her get to him that day with that bet.” Weiss walked out of the room with Sun.

“I still stand by my cooking, and you guys are just overly sensitive about most things. Just look at that time Neon and I got the squid at your dad’s party. You and Flynt saw someone pour soy sauce on-.” Sun felt Weiss’ hand on his mouth.

“You never speak of that! Just…moving around like that…Ugh! So gross!” Weiss shivered at the thought, removing her hand, and continued on her way to the bathroom.

Sun chuckled as he watched the cat Faunus walk through the doorway. “Don’t use all the hot water!”

After Weiss finished her shower, she walked out with the towel wrapped around her body. “After that plane ride, I am so happy to feel that refreshing water.”

“Morning, Weiss!” Neon exclaimed from behind the white haired cat Faunus.

Weiss yelped and almost dropped the towel. “Ugh! That is the second time that I’ve been surprised today! Could you all at least try to say good morning in a way that doesn’t scare the hell out of me?!”

Neon giggled. “Sorry, Weiss, but I heard you wanted to go out for breakfast. Any ideas where to go?”

“Neon…need I remind you that I just showed up in Mistral yesterday? I don’t know what kind of breakfast places we could go to.” Weiss explained.

“Ooh! Then that means I can bring you to that one place Flynt and I go to! It’ll be great!” Neon frowned suddenly. “Aw…I just remembered that I don’t have my skates.”

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes. “You know you won’t need your skates for where we’re going, Neon. Oh, and I thought about maybe looking around town. I’d like to get to know my way around.”

“And you’ll get to see what Mistral has to offer, soon enough.” Flynt said as he walked up to the two cat Faunus.

“Good morning, Flynt. Did you speak to your father about the gift?” Weiss asked.

Flynt rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, I did. Like I said, he wasn’t exactly happy with it, but what can you do? I’m sure dad will come around to it eventually.”

Sun walked over. “Weiss…How long are you gonna stand there with just a towel on?”

Weiss blushed and ran into Sun’s room, making Neon giggle. “So…Any ideas on how we’re gonna party with Weissy? We still haven’t done that.”

“I was thinking in about a week. She’s still thinking about getting her own place, so if she does, we can have it before then.” Sun suggested.

“That sounds good to me, man.” Flynt said.

Weiss opened her suitcase and smiled at the white shirt on top, her family company symbol on the front, right in the center, and the Atlas logo on the back. “I still consider this papa’s symbol…” She grabbed the white skirt with smaller snowflakes lining the bottom.

She stepped out of the room, and walked over to the couches. “I’m guessing Sun is still in the shower?”

Flynt was watching T.V, but turned his attention to Weiss when he heard her. “Yeah, dude usually takes like fifteen minutes, so he should be done soon.”

Weiss nodded and sat next to the boy. “Is this place that Neon wants to go for breakfast any good? I need to know now in case of anything that may cause me to throw up.”

“Trust me, Weiss. We aren’t gonna throw up from this place’s food. The bacon there is to die for, and don’t get me started on the blueberry waffles. I swear, I thought I was gonna eat there for hours.” Flynt remarked.

“Wow, if a place like that can get you to eat bacon, then it must be good.” Weiss noted, and turned to the T.V. “What is this, by the way?”

Neon ran over and jumped on the couch, causing Weiss and Flynt to almost fall off trying to avoid her. “Hey, guys! I’m so ready to get going!”

Flynt groaned. “Neon…How many times do I have to tell you? Stop jumping on couches when people are on them.”

Weiss used her tail to slap Neon’s arm. “I second that.”

Neon yelped when Weiss slapped her arm. “Ouch! Okay, I get it. No more jumping on couches.”

“Good.” Flynt said and turned the T.V. off.

“Hey, I was actually interested in watching that.” Weiss whined.

Flynt raised an eyebrow. “You were interested in watching that music documentary? I mean, I know you like to sing and all, but it was mostly about trumpets.”

“I’m allowed to be interested, Flynt.” Weiss stated, and looked over to see Sun. “I thought you were still in the shower when I came down here. How did you get dressed so quickly?”

“It’s called not worrying too much about what I wear, Weissy.” Sun walked over to the table and grabbed his car keys. “Let’s get going. We don’t want to miss out on breakfast.” Sun said as he opened the door for the others.

They all followed him out, but before he closed the door, Weiss asked. “Wait, did you two even take a shower?” The white haired cat Faunus asked Flynt and Neon.

“Are you really asking me if I took a shower before heading out for the day?” Flynt was insulted by Weiss’ question.

Before Weiss could say something, Neon spoke up. “I took one too!”

Weiss sighed. “Sorry…just had to be sure.”

They all headed downstairs, and outside to jump into Sun’s car, the convertible top open to allow a fresh breeze from the cool morning.

Weiss was taking in the sights of Mistral. It was definitely different from Atlas, so that itself made the white haired cat Faunus happy. “The air here feels great.”

“It might be just because we’re in a car, but yeah, I get what you mean. It’s gotta feel awesome to be in a new place. All the new things you get to see, and the people you’ll get to meet. You’re gonna love it, Weiss.” Sun assured.

“I’m sure I will…Almost anything would be better than staying home…” Weiss sighed.

Sun frowned at that. “Hey, come on now. That nonsense is behind you. It’s time to start enjoying your new life here, especially with the kind of breakfast you’re gonna have.”

Weiss let out a small smile. “Yeah…Thank you, Sun.”

Sun nodded. “No problem, Weissy. You know that I’ll always have your back, so if you need to talk to me about anything, don’t hesitate. The same goes with Flynt and Neon too, right guys?”

“Dude, this is one of those things you never need to ask me. I always got Weiss’ back, man.” Flynt assured.

“And I do too! Don’t you remember when I tried to sneak you out of your parent’s place that one time? We almost got far enough to play, but we got caught.” Neon reminded.

Weiss chuckled at the memory. "My father was absolutely terrified of us getting far when he heard.” Weiss took her scroll out and went through some of the old pictures she saved. “I’m glad he sent me these pictures.”

“Let me see them when we get over to the diner.” Sun said, keeping his focus on the road ahead of him

Weiss nodded, and she rested for a bit. Sun parked his car, and looked to the others. “What are you guys even gonna get? I know I’m gonna be getting some of those muffins for sure.”

“Ooh! Can I have some muffins too, Sun?! I promise not to eat all of them this time.” Neon pleaded.

Sun got out of his car, and groaned. “I don’t know if I can trust you with that, Neon. No offense, but you can scarf food down faster than anyone I know.”

“Aw, pretty please, Sun?” Neon begged.

Sun sighed, and they all walked into the diner. “Fine, but I swear that if you do eat them all, you’re paying for them.”

“Yay!” Neon exclaimed as they sat down at a table.

Weiss wrapped her tail around her again when she took her seat next to Sun. “So, I never did ask this…but do you have anyone special in your life, Sun?”

“Nah, you know me, Weissy. I don’t really have the greatest luck with the ladies.” Sun reminded.

Flynt snorted. “That’s an understatement. You literally tripped over yourself when you tried asking out that one girl back in Atlas…damn, what was her name again?"

Sun flipped him off. “Her name was Reese, dipshit. And I didn’t fall over myself. It was her skateboard.”

“Wow...it's been years since we've last heard from her.” Weiss said with a pensive look on her face.

Sun sighed. “I am not talking about that right now…and besides, what about you, Weissy? Have you spotted any girl you’d be interested in?”

Weiss shrugged. “I haven’t really paid much attention to anyone around here.”

“Well, once you do, you better be prepared for some teasing. You know how Neon can get.” Sun stated.

“Hey! Being happy for a friend is not teasing!” Neon shot back.

After they all ate their breakfast, chatting amongst themselves, Weiss leaned back in her chair. “Wow…Okay, this place really does have amazing food. I won’t ever doubt you guys again.”

Sun burped and stood up. “Yup, so you said you wanted to check out the town?”

Weiss nodded and got up. “I’d like to get to know the area.”

“Sounds good. And hey, you might actually pay attention to some of the girls in town.” Sun remarked, and they headed to the car.

Weiss got in the passenger seat and rolled her eyes. “Don’t try to match me up with every girl you see around Mistral. I’ll hurt you if you do.”

Once Neon and Flynt were in the car, Sun started it back up. “Hey, it won’t be every girl. Just the ones that look good for you.”

Weiss groaned. “I hate you sometimes. Now get to driving.”

Sun chuckled as he started driving. “You’ll thank me later when you’re snuggling up on a cute girl. Anyways, where to first?”

It was five blocks away from the diner, and Weiss looked over at a café. “Actually…maybe we can save the town tour for another day. I kind of want to check out that café over there.” She pointed at the quaint building.

“Didn’t we just leave a diner? Neon, Flynt, what about you guys?” Sun asked.

“Sure, sounds good to me.” Flynt said.

“Only if I get marshmallows.” Neon crossed her arms. “And no, not on whatever I’m drinking…I just want marshmallows.”

Weiss wasn’t confused by that one bit, but she still had to ask. “And why exactly do you only want the marshmallows?”

“It’s because they’re the best, duh!” Neon stated.

Sun parked the car and they headed inside. Weiss looked around the café, and took in the calm feeling of it. Seeing people conversing with each other, and just the overall good feeling she had of being out of Atlas, made Weiss so happy.

Flynt interrupted Weiss’ examination of her surroundings when he shook her by the shoulder. “Hey, Weiss? I asked if you wanted me to order you something.”

“Huh? Oh…Yeah, just get me cream and two sugars. I’m gonna get some fresh air for a second.” Weiss walked out of the café. “Ah, this is…perfect.” The white haired cat Faunus looked up at the clouds. “I’ll keep moving forward, just like the clouds.”

Weiss nodded to herself, and was about to head into the café again, but suddenly noticed a wolf Faunus across the street, walking with a blonde girl, a cat Faunus, and a rabbit Faunus. " _That wolf Faunus…hmm…that’s the second wolf Faunus I’ve seen in the last two days…"_

Weiss almost jumped a bit when she noticed the wolf Faunus held back for a moment, and looked in her direction. Weiss looked away, and headed to the café’s entrance, though she stopped, waiting a few moments. Weiss turned back around, and saw that the wolf Faunus was frantically trying to catch up to the others she was with. Weiss thought nothing more of it, and walked back inside.

* * *

The rest of the day went well for Weiss. She was sitting on the bed Sun let her use, and got out a small book, her journal.

_Well, today was my first full day being here in Mistral. I must say, this place is ten times better than I expected. Not only do I have Sun, Flynt, and Neon here, I’ve not had a single issue pop up. We even decided on looking around the town a bit after we went to the café. I loved every moment of it._

_I’ll have to look for a job soon, though. That, and my own place, but that shouldn’t be too hard._

_I also saw a second wolf Faunus today. Though she did remind me of the first one I noticed when I was leaving the airport. Maybe it was just a coincidence though._

_Anyways, I’m just so happy to finally be here. And Sun did tell me that we’ll see more of Mistral soon, so that’ll be great. I can’t wait to see what day two has in store for me!_

Weiss closed her journal, and slept happily through the night.

* * *

Ruby woke up, feeling as if her head had been split wide open. _“Should not have let Yang talk me into that last beer. Knew I was going to regret it.”_ She thought with a groan, as she rolled off her bed. After walking out of the small spare bedroom with a change of clothes and a towel, Ruby shuffled slowly to the bathroom, while trying to calm the pounding behind her eyelids. She could hear the muffled sounds of Yang trying to stay asleep. She let out a somewhat regretful sigh of relief. There was regret, because she knew what her older sister was feeling, but relief, because Yang would have taken forever in the shower.

 _“Hopefully she has some painkillers around here.”_ The wolf thought, stepping into the bathroom and starting the shower. She took a deep breath, the air starting to steam up from the heat of the water. It managed to take the edge off the hangover. She placed her clothes, a black t-shirt with a red rose on the front, and a pair of black jeans, placing them on the vanity, then disrobed from her red and black striped pajamas, and stepped into the hot water.

After a few minutes of letting the water run over her, Ruby could feel her headache disappear completely. Ruby reached for the shampoo, it was Yang’s favorite brand, and the one reason why her hair was so well cared for. As she started washing her hair, she started trying to picture herself with longer hair. “Maybe I should grow my hair out for a while?” Ruby asked herself, as she washed the shampoo from her hair. She stood for another few minutes, letting the hot water ease the remaining tension from her body, ears twitching slightly as the water ran over them.

A dull thud against the bathroom door, followed by a half hearted call, hurried her from the shower. “Ruby! Time’s up! Owww.” Yang said, regretting yelling through the door.

Ruby opened the door, still drying her hair, and could see Yang curled up across from her, holding her head in her hands. “Yang….showers yours. The steam should help a little. Anything you want me to start for you?” The black and red haired woman asked softly.

“Coffee….second shelf….pantry on left.” Yang grumbled into her hands, wincing as she refused to comply with her body’s wishes to remain still.

“Should not have had that Griffon Surprise.” Ruby said, shaking her head slightly, and walking into the small kitchen. She found the pantry and the coffee easily enough. Habits from school had her open the bag to see what she could tell of the blend. “Hhmmm. Not too strong, slightly sweet. This Brewing History seems to know what they’re doing.” After dealing with that morning ritual, she started to brew a pot of coffee, and poked around the cabinets looking for mugs.

“They are in the cabinet over the sink, Rubes.” Yang said, seeing Ruby looking for the mugs. As Ruby poured the coffee, Yang asked, “So, Ruby, what do ya want to do today?”

“Well, I’m actually not too sure... Any suggestions?” Ruby replied, placing a mug in front of Yang.

“We could-” Yang started to say, before her scroll went off. Ruby noticed Yang wince slightly at the noise, she was still feeling the hangover. Picking up the offending device, she could see a picture of Velvet and Blake. “What’s up, ladies?”

“Not much right now, Yang, sorry if we caught you still…..recovering.” Velvet replied apologetically.

“Nah, it’s fine, it’s….wow, didn’t realize it’s almost twelve O’clock. Anyway, we’re both awake and still alive, no thanks to Qrow’s alcohol.” Yang replied, her eyes widening slightly when she saw the time on the clock.

“That’s good to hear. Then how about you and Ruby join us for brunch at the Golden Lane?” Blake asked, chiming in on the conversation.

“Sure, just a sec.” Yang answered, covering the speaker of her scroll before looking at Ruby, “How’s brunch with Blake and Velvet sound?”

Ruby’s tail started swaying and her ears perked up at the question. “Sounds like fun.” She answered with smile.

“We’ll meet you guys there in about, say, half an hour?” Yang asked, returning to the call.

“Sounds good, we’ll meet there.” Both Velvet and Blake said at the same time, before hanging up.

Instead of taking Yang’s motorcycle, a yellow and brown motorcycle she had affectionately named Bumblebee, they had decided to walk to the restaurant where they would be meeting Velvet and Blake.

Ruby was following her sister’s winding path to their destination. Her tail twitched, and she constantly turned her head trying to take in all the sights, sounds, and smells of her new home. “Ruby, come on, the crosswalk is clear.” Yang said, taking the inquisitive wolf Faunus by the hand, and leading her across the street. “New place with new smells has your attention, huh?” The blonde asked once they were across.

“Yeah, sorry about that, Yang. It’s just that there is so much about this place. It feels…” Ruby hesitated, unable to properly find the words to express what she was feeling.

“Like anything is possible?” Yang asked, finishing her sister’s thought.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Came the unsure response.

“That was the way I felt moving out here. Don’t feel it as much, now, but it’s still there. Now come on, we’re almost to the Golden Lane. Soon, we will feast like queens!” The blonde said with a smile as she draped her arm over Ruby’s shoulder.

“Pretty sure it’s ‘soon, we will feast like kings’, Yang.” Ruby corrected, as she tilted her ears.

“What, do I look like, Ruby, a guy?” Yang asked in mock offense as they continued down the sidewalk.

“No, of course not.” Ruby replied, subconsciously looking over her sister.

“My point has been made, then!” Yang responded loudly, causing Ruby to wince slightly.

“Oww, Yang, loud.”

“Sorry, Rubes.”

“We’re over here, guys!” Velvet called out, drawing the attention of the sisters.

“How do you guys feel?” Blake asked, thinking about their impromptu celebration last night.

“Not too bad now, Ruby reminded me what steam can do for a hangover, so I’m good.” Yang answered.

“Pretty good, and I’m excited to explore the city for a bit.” The excited wolf Faunus replied.

“I bet you are, Ruby. But first, we need to eat. Come on, it’s only another block to the restaurant.” Blake said, smiling at her friend's enthusiasm.

As they neared the restaurant, something drew Ruby’s attention to a diner across the street from them. She noticed a white haired cat Faunus exiting the diner, and leaning against the wall of the building, though she just seemed to be staring at the clouds. _“I wonder if she is...nah, there are thousands of people here.”_ Ruby thought. She turned to Yang to mention the Faunus, but thought better of it.

Looking at the cat Faunus, Ruby hadn’t noticed she had stopped walking. It was when she saw the cat Faunus stiffen, return her gaze, and then turn back into the diner, that she realized she’d been caught staring. Thinking quickly, Ruby hurried her pace to catch up to the others.

“Welcome to the Golden Lane! Party of four?” The hostess asked as the four entered the restaurant.

“Yes Ma’am, party of four.” Velvet replied with a nod.

“Right this way, please.” The hostess replied, showing them to a table.

It didn’t take long for them to decide on what they would be having. Yang had chosen a stack of blueberry pancakes, and a side of bacon. Velvet and Blake had decided to split a stack between themselves. Ruby had her heart set on three strawberry crêpes, with an extra side of strawberries.

“I’d almost forgotten that you enjoyed strawberries so much, Ruby.” Blake said when their food arrived.

“Can’t get enough of them, and I’ll not get sick of them, either!” Ruby exclaimed, waving her fork, which had a strawberry impaled upon it.

“Well, you’ll need to get enough of them, sis, otherwise, we will not get out of here.” Yang said, eyeing a nearby clock.

“Alright, alright! Just one more.” Ruby said, hurriedly stuffing another strawberry into her mouth. Finished with their meal, Velvet decided to take Ruby to a nearby bakery.

“Remember, Ruby, we can’t stay here all day.” Yang said, trying to follow her sister's movements as she flitted from counter to counter, looking at all the baked goods that were on display.

“I know, Yang, I won’t take long. Oh, they have snickerdoodles, that counter has chocolate drizzled sugar cookies, and that-”

“Ruby, calm down and pick something, please.” Yang begged, getting dizzy at watching her sister run amok through the store. Though as much as the scene annoyed her, seeing the child like delight on the 21 year-old’s face did make Yang smile.

After spending another half-hour in the store, Ruby had settled on a classic favorite, homemade chocolate chip. “Thank you for coming, please come again.” The cashier said with a smile, as he bagged up the cookies.

“I certainly will.” Ruby said, returning the smile.

“Come on, sis, we still have a few places to show you before the day’s out.” Yang said, motioning toward Blake and Velvet, who were waiting by a crosswalk.

* * *

After spending the remaining hours of the day exploring the city, the sisters returned to Yang’s apartment. “That was a fun day. What do say, Rubes” Yang asked, throwing herself onto the couch in the living room.

“Yeah, it was, still think you didn’t need to punch that guy, though.” Ruby replied, joining her sister on the couch.

“Hey, you said you weren’t interested, and he kept on insisting. I felt he needed your message given to him in a clearer manner.” Yang said with a shrug.

“Fair, I guess. Gonna make a quick journal entry, then afterward, how about a movie to wind down the night?” Ruby suggested.

“Why not?” The brawler agreed.

* * *

As Yang got the movie set up, Ruby went and opened her laptop, and a fresh word document. _“Today was a pretty fun day, though it was a little strange. Of course Yang and I woke with a hangover after drinking last night but Uncle Qrow was there so nothing happened. Brunch with Blake and Velvet was delicious. The strange thing about today though was that I thought I saw the same cat Faunus today that I had seen at the airport. Could have just been a coincidence though. I need to find a job soon on top of finding a place of my own. Shouldn’t be too hard. I can’t wait to see what Mistral really has to offer. There was only so much that we could see in one day.”_ Ruby ended the journal entry with that final thought, saved the file and closed the document.

“Okay, Yang, I’m ready to go.” She said, turning to face the TV screen as the film started playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to chapter 2! In regards to the different styles used in Weiss' and Ruby's journal entries that was intentional. We wanted to show their differing styles and upbringings even in the journals, hence why Weiss wrote in a notebook with a break for each line and Ruby wrote on a laptop in a solid paragraph. We hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always you can't find my co-author on AO3 but you can find him on FanFiction.net as Shadow Nightblade. That should about do it for now. - Phoenix Commander signing off


	3. Past and Present

Sun groaned. "Please tell me you aren't about to try and cook something."

Weiss glared at her friend. "Oh hush. I can manage making breakfast for you. And besides, I'll have to learn at some point if I'm gonna move."

"There's nothing wrong with a little take out here and there, Weiss. Maybe you should try making something easier instead." Sun suggested.

"Don't you know how bad take out can be in excessive amounts?! I'm honestly surprised you can still get away dressing the way you do!" The cat Faunus huffed, turning on her heel to return to her project.

"I get away with it cause these abs are a thing." Sun pointed to his 6-pack.

Weiss sighed. "You can be such a pain sometimes."

"A pain that you can't stay mad at for long." Sun smirked.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Just let me focus on this...uh...breakfast."

"See, you don't even know what to call it." Sun looked over at the mess Weiss had already concocted. "Oh god...did I see something move in that?!"

The cat Faunus pushed Sun aside. "Shut up, you jerk! You know nothing moved in that!"

"Ha! You called it 'that'." Sun started laughing, making Weiss blush in embarrassment.

"SUN! GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!" Weiss demanded.

"Um...This is my apartment though." Sun said, a smile still on his face. Weiss turned around with a battered covered hand and began to slowly walked towards him. "U-Uh...Weiss, y-you're getting a little close there." The cat Faunus didn't say a word and continued walking towards Sun. He realized what Weiss was trying to do and slowly backed away. "H-Hey, come on now, Weiss. I was just kidding around. You-." He was cut off when Weiss splatted the batter on top of his head, making Sun yelp. "Weiss! The hell?!"

The cat Faunus smirked. "Make fun of my attempts at making breakfast, and you'll continue to regret it. Now go wash up, you have something in your hair." Weiss winked and turned around to continue on her project.

Sun ran up to the bathroom to get the batter out of his hair.

Weiss looked down at the mess she made. "Ugh, maybe I can still salvage this." She scooped up the mess and put it in a small container. She cleaned her hands and got her scroll from the table. "Maybe I should go meet up with Neon."

"Weiss! Why is there no hot water?!" Sun shouted from the bathroom.

"Uh oh…" Weiss ran over and got her clothes. "Um, no reason!" She ran into her room to change.

After Sun cleaned his hair and Weiss got changed, the monkey Faunus told Weiss that he was heading out to his job. The white haired cat Faunus sent a message to Neon, letting her know that she wanted to hang out for a bit, since she had nothing else going on.

Weiss got a notification on her scroll, showing a picture of Neon's skates. "Oh no." Weiss started to call Neon, hoping that the picture didn't mean what she thought it meant.

"Heya, Weiss!" Neon said when she answered her scroll.

"Neon, please tell me you aren't actually bringing your skates with you." Weiss stated, more than asked.

"Of course I am! I didn't get to use them when you got here, so now that we're having a cat's day out, I have to! I'll make sure this day is gonna be purrfect!" Neon exclaimed.

"D-Did you just make a pun?" Weiss questioned, feeling herself getting annoyed with each passing second.

"Yup! So, do you want me to come over? I can make Flynt drive me." Neon offered.

"Yeah, it would be a lot easier that way. So, where do you wanna go to first?" Weiss asked.

"I wanna go where you wanna go. I've been here for a couple of years already, so you should pick a spot." Neon suggested.

"Neon, I can't really pick a spot because I don't know the area too well." Weiss reminded.

"Maybe we can get in a cab and you can pick something you'd like. Ooh! Or maybe we can head to the Crow Bar! The owner is so funny sometimes." Neon said.

"Uh, I don't know, Neon. Maybe we should head to that bar later at night. For now, we should really get some breakfast." Weiss said.

"Like I said, Weissy. I wanna go where you wanna go. So we'll get in a cab and you can choose a spot." Neon then shouted. "Flynt! Can you drive me over to Sun's place?! Weiss and I are gonna hang out today!"

Weiss chuckled to herself, thinking about how Flynt was probably yelling back from his room. Her friends could always make her days better. "Neon, I'm gonna freshen up. I'll see you in an hour."

"Alright, Weissy! See ya later!" Neon ended the called and Weiss placed her scroll on the table.

Weiss smiled and got on her bed, laying down and closing her eyes. She thought a lot about her three friends, since they were always there for her when things got tough. The most memorable times were when she would end up arguing with her mother, since those were the worst moments of her childhood.

Thinking back made Weiss take a breath, but she kept her smile going, since she saw an image of her friends in her mind.

* * *

**_Nine years earlier._ **

"What is the big deal?! I'm fourteen, for crying out loud!" Weiss shouted.

"Excuse me, young lady! You best not take that tone with me again, or there will be consequences!" Weiss' mother, Grace, warned.

"You're threatening your own daughter! Why do you think that's okay, Mother?!" Weiss felt hurt anytime her mother raised her voice to her, which wasn't rare.

"Ignorance! When a child misbehaves, they are punished. Learn the difference, Weiss, or you'll fail in life." Weiss' mother turned to leave the room.

"You can't just walk out after that!" Weiss got up from her bed, but froze when she saw her mother turn around.

Weiss' mother looked angry, glaring at her daughter. "If you raise your voice one more time, then I-."

"What's going on here?" Albus questioned, walking in the room and noticing how angry his wife looked.

"Albus, it seems like you got here at a good time. Now, for once, prove that you can be a proper parent and rightfully punish your ungrateful daughter." Grace demanded.

Albus looked over at Weiss. "Sweetie, do you mind explaining what your mother isn't telling me?"

Weiss sighed. "I wanted to go out and spend some time in the park, but mother keeps telling me that I can't because I'm only fourteen. That's such a dumb excuse. She just doesn't like me having fun for once."

Weiss' mother crossed her arms. "You are not going to that park, young lady. You'll just end up getting dirty, like those disgusting animals out there."

Albus shook his head in disappointment, and Weiss spoke up. "Animals, huh? Which ones? The actual animals like squirrels, or us your family? I can't seem to know whether you classify us all as animals!"

Weiss' mother walked up to Weiss and grabbed her arm with force. "That's strike three!"

"G-Get off!" Weiss started trying to pull away from her mother, and her father suddenly intervened, pulling Weiss' mother away from her.

"Grace, what are you doing?! You don't use force like that on our daughter!" Albus shouted. Weiss felt like she wanted to cry from how her mother was behaving, but instead of crying, she ran out of her room. "Weiss! Wait!" Albus ran out the room, but lost sight of his daughter. "Damn it!"

Weiss continued to run until she was outside, sniffling and wrapping her tail around herself for comfort.

"Weiss?" Sun suddenly said when he walked out of the bush he was hiding in. "What happened?"

The white haired cat Faunus gasped. "S-Sun? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait for me at the park."

Sun brushed off some of the leaves from his shirt. "I got bored of waiting and wanted to catch you when you got out." He then looked at Weiss' wrist, noticing the slight red mark on it. "Weiss, did your mom hit you?" Sun started getting angry at the thought.

"N-No, s-she just grabbed my arm." Weiss turned a little so Sun wouldn't be able to stare at it. "L-Look, let's just get to the park. I don't wanna think about Mom right now."

Sun wanted to head inside Weiss' home and yell at her mother, but he knew it was better to get Weiss far away from her home. "Yeah, okay, Weiss."

When they got to the park, Weiss took the fresh air in and looked at the birds eating bread crumbs on the ground. "I wish I had something for them."

Sun ran over to a tree and began to climb up. Once he got close enough, he grabbed an apple and jumped down, running back to Weiss. "Here ya go, Weiss. You can give the birds pieces of the apple."

Weiss giggled and took the apple, but yelped when she was tackled to the ground by her cat Faunus friend. "N-Neon?!"

Neon smiled and began laughing. "Weissy! Flynt and I were waiting so long for you to get here. What took ya so long?!"

Weiss sighed. "Neon, I'd rather not talk about that right now...and could you please get off of me? I want to feed the birds."

Flynt walked over and helped Weiss up when Neon got off of her. "Hey, Weiss."

"Hey, Flynt. Um, could you help me peel this apple, or maybe even break it up without messing it up?" Weiss requested.

"Sure, no problem." Flynt took the apple and handed it to Neon. "Do your magic, Neon."

Neon grinned and bit the apple, gnawing pieces off and taking them in her hand. Weiss looked disgusted by that. "Ew! We can't feed the birds pieces that were in your mouth, Neon!"

Sun spoke up. "It's all good, Weiss. It's not like she's contaminated. And you know none of us have knives for it."

Neon finished biting off pieces and held them in both hands. "Finished!"

Weiss sighed and took the pieces, even though she was grossed out at first. She walked over to the birds and gently placed the piece on the ground. "Here you go, birdies." The birds happily flew over and began eating the apple pieces, causing Weiss to smile. She noticed one bird was farther from the others and that it looked to be in pain, so she picked up one piece of apple that the small group of birds hadn't eaten yet. She went to the smaller bird and gently placed the piece next to it. "Here you go, little one."

Sun crossed his arms and smiled, enjoying the sight in front of him.

The smaller bird ate a piece and chirped happily, making Weiss giggle. Weiss then thought about something and looked at the small bird. "Y-You wanna come live with me, little birdie?" The bird turned its head in confusion, but then chirped happily again. Weiss moved her hand down to see if the bird would climb up on it, which it did a few seconds seconds after. "Guys! Um, do you think you can help me out?"

Her three friends ran over and Neon squealed with excitement. "Oh my gosh! It's so cute, isn't it, Flynt?!"

Flynt rubbed the back of his head. "Well, shoot, yeah. Even I have to admit that was pretty cute to see. So, what do you need help with, Weiss?"

"If I'm gonna keep this birdie, I'll have to sneak it in. My mother will never let me have a bird, so maybe you guys could take it and climb up to my window when I get home." Weiss requested.

"Hey, if it's climbing you need done, then I'm the one for the job." Sun stated. "I mean, just as long as the bird is cool with me holding onto it."

Weiss nodded and looked at the bird. "I'm gonna let my friend hold onto you for now, okay, birdie? He's kind of a dolt sometimes, but he's a nice guy."

"Hey!" Sun reacted.

Weiss giggled and got up, holding the bird and slowly transferring it over to Sun. The bird looked at Sun, then back at Weiss, receiving a nod from the white haired cat Faunus. The bird hopped from Weiss' hand to Sun's.

"Do you guys think that you can maybe look after the birdie sometimes? My mom might get suspicious if I keep it with me every day." Weiss requested again.

"That sounds awesome!" Neon screeched. "Ooh! Maybe I can have the birdie on Mondays and Tuesdays! Flynt can have it on Wednesdays and Thursdays! Sun can have it on Fridays! And you can have it on the weekends when your mom is busy!"

Weiss had to cover her ears during Neon's explanation of that, so when she finished, Weiss removed her hands from her sets of ears. "Okay, thanks for that, Neon. Anyways, I don't think we should set days. We'll figure that out later. For now, I'll hold onto her."

"Her? How do you know-?" Sun was cut off when Weiss rolled her eyes. "Oh, never mind."

"Idiot. Now then, let's get back. I wanted to stay longer, but she's hurt and I think my dad will be able to help." Weiss said.

"You thinking your dad is gonna keep the bird a secret?" Flynt asked.

Weiss nodded. "Dad isn't the kind of person to rat me out like that, but even if he was, I don't have a lot of options for the little bird."

Her friends were glad to hear that and they headed back to Weiss' home.

* * *

_**Present day.** _

Weiss felt a tear fall down her face, but still let out a small smile. "I wonder where she is now."

The white haired cat Faunus took a breath and got up, seeing that an hour had past, so she stood up and headed to the front door.

Once she was outside, she saw Flynt parking his car across the street. She crossed and tapped on the window of the car. "Hey, guys."

Flynt rolled down the windows, "Sup, Weiss. So, you're gonna be heading to the Crow Bar later with Neon? Good luck."

"Uh, what does that mean?" Weiss inquired.

"Oh, you'll find out, trust me." Flynt said as Neon got out of the car. "You know I can still drive you guys around if you really want. You don't have to pay for a cab."

"Nope!" Neon exclaimed. "This is a girls' day out, Flynt." Neon skated over to Weiss. "Ready to go, Weissy?"

Weiss smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks for driving her over, Flynt. I'll see you later."

Flynt nodded. "Later, you two. Oh, and Neon, do me a favor and text me before you start drinking. That's all I ask."

"Ugh, okay, dad. I'll text you later." Neon whined, and Flynt rolled his eyes as he drove off. Neon snickered to herself. "I'm so not texting him." Weiss made sure to remind herself to text Flynt, since she had a feeling something stupid would happen if he wasn't told.

Throughout the day, Weiss was taken on a small tour of the town. They went to a cafe and then a few clothing stores, since Neon knew Weiss wouldn't object to shopping for clothes. Heck, Neon even had to drag Weiss out of one of the stores, since she was worried that she'd spend too much of her money. Neon offered to pay for some things, since Weiss didn't have a job yet.

"This day has been so great! I got all these new clothes! Thank you, Neon!" Weiss squealed while holding a few bags.

Neon wasn't surprised at how Weiss was acting, but to be the less excited one was a little odd at those times. "R-Right, well, we should get to the Crow Bar." She hoped the white haired cat Faunus was done with wanting to shop.

"Oh, okay then, but I was kinda hoping to get another pair of shoes to match with-." Weiss was cut off when Neon grabbed her arm and started running.

"Nope! To the Crow Bar!" Neon stated, running away from all the clothing stores.

Once they got inside the bar, Weiss pouted. "Neon, I still want those shoes at some point." Weiss said, looking around the bar at the large amount of people in it.

"Come on, Weissy. I'll make Flynt buy you them in a few days. For now…" Neon called out. "Qrow! Are you here?!"

A blonde girl walked over and chuckled. "Qrow isn't here right now, but you got the next best thing. The bartender."

Neon chuckled. "Hey, Yang. So why isn't Qrow here today?"

"My drunk ass uncle is, guess what, drunk again, but he's out being drunk, so no fun Qrow around tonight. Which, considering he owns the place, makes it pretty ironic that he went out to get drunk." Yang explained.

"Qrow is always fun, Yang." Neon sat on one of the stools. "Come on, Weissy. Sit." She patted the stool next to her.

Weiss walked over and sat down. "So, do you two know each other?"

"Neon shows up here a lot, so this is the only time we ever see each other. So, what's your name?" Yang inquired.

"It's customary to introduce yourself first." Weiss stated.

"Oh, a princess type. Well, I'm Yang. Now you." Yang smirked.

"Princess? Excuse me, but what gives you the reason to call me such a thing?" Weiss questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Chill out. I was just matching your personality is all. Look, we got off on the wrong foot." She put her hand out. "I'm Yang."

Weiss thought about it for a moment and shook Yang's hand. "I'm Weiss. And since you know Neon already, I suppose you must be trustworthy and not a jerk."

"That sounds...good?" Yang shrugged and let go of Weiss' hand. "Well, Weiss, are you in the mood for a drink?"

"I suppose so, but give me a second." Weiss got her scroll out and sent a text to Flynt. "Okay, well I'll have a Long Island Ice Tea."

"Sounds good. And what about you, Neon?" Yang asked.

"Let me get the usual, Yang!" Neon grinned.

"Malibu Reggae coming up, Neon." Yang turned around and started working on the drinks.

Weiss was gonna say something else, but was interrupted when a familiar wolf Faunus sat a few stools away from her, catching her attention. Weiss looked over at her in shock, realizing that it was the same girl she saw her first time exploring Mistral.

"Hey, Yang!" Ruby exclaimed, causing Yang to almost drop the drinks in her hands.

"R-Ruby? What the heck?" Yang turned and saw her sister chuckling.

_"Ruby? So that's her name."_

Weiss had a name to go with the face at least, but it still made her think about the other time she saw her. It then clicked in her head that she also saw Yang with her as well.

"Sorry, sis, but I just wanted to surprise you. So, what's up?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I was about to give these two their orders, which you almost made me drop." Yang placed the drinks on the counter. "Here you two are."

Ruby looked over and gasped, almost falling off of the stool when she saw Weiss, but in doing so, Neon quickly went to grab her. "Whoa there!" When Neon grabbed her, Ruby accidentally pulled on Neon's arm, causing her to react and flail around a bit, hitting her drink and making it spill all over Weiss.

Weiss screeched and got off of her stool. "WHAT THE HELL?! MY SHIRT IS RUINED!"

Neon managed to keep her and Ruby from falling, immediately turning her attention to Weiss. "Oh my gosh! Weiss! I'm so sorry!"

"UGH! It wasn't your fault, Neon...It was her's!" Weiss pointed at the wolf Faunus.

_"Just when I thought today was going so well…"_ The red and black dressed woman thought, her ears flattened and her tail drooping in embarrassment .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the original idea was to have two flashbacks in this chapter, one for Ruby and one for Weiss. My co-author and I thought they would detract from each other so we split it into two chapters. The next one will be Ruby's flashback. Also to clear one thing up now, Weiss does not have her scar...yet. I think that about does it. You can find my co-author on FanFiction.net as Shadow Nightblade, you can find me there under the same pen name only replace the underscore with a space. We hope you enjoyed the chapter! -  
>  Phoenix_Commander signing off!
> 
> Oh and for those of you coming over from FanFiction...
> 
> Meow!!  
> Woof!!


	4. Baking Black Velvet

**Chapter Four: Baking Black Velvet**

The spry wolf Faunus slowly opened her eyes, groaned slightly at the light streaming into the room, and yawned. She took a moment to stretch and rub the sleep from her eyes. "Ugh, I shouldn't have stayed up all night watching movies with Yang." Ruby jumped out of bed and had an idea.

"Rubes! Are you awake yet?! I'm heading out soon!" Yang called out from the other side of the door.

"Yeah! I just got up! Give me a second!" Ruby quickly got changed and looked to her set of utensils on the table. She grinned at the thought of making breakfast, but then sighed at having no one around to show it off to.

Yang smirked when Ruby opened the door, revealing her bed hair. "So, how'd you sleep, little sis?"

Ruby groaned at the smirk on Yang's face. "Oh shut it. It was your fault that you started a trilogy after the first movie. I was fine with heading to bed, but I needed to know who was gonna die in the third one!"

Yang chuckled and ruffled her sister's hair. "Well, you did enjoy the movies last night. Look, I gotta head out, but I got a surprise for you."

Ruby's ears perked up and her tail wagged in joy. "Ooh! What is it?!"

"Chill out, puppy. I'll let you know about the surprise later, since I still gotta make sure things are set up for it." Yang replied.

"Set up for it? Okay, now you're just being a tease." Ruby pouted.

Yang winced slightly, resisting the urge to hug her sister. One of her few weaknesses was looking at her sister while she was pouting. "Trust me, sis. You're gonna love the surprise." She leaned over and kissed the top of Ruby's head. "Do you need anything before I head out? Maybe some breakfast?"

"Nope. I'm gonna make some breakfast for myself this morning. I only wish I could make you something to taste test." Ruby said.

"Like you need me to taste your food, sis. I already know how delicious your food is. Hell, I'm actually kinda bummed out that I gotta get to work." Yang sighed. "Maybe Uncle Qrow wouldn't be mad if I went in a little late this-."

"Yang, no." Ruby crossed her arms. "I don't want you showing up late just to eat the breakfast I'm gonna make."

"Ugh, fine, mom." Yang whined and Ruby playfully rolled her eyes. "Let me know if you're gonna head out to do something later, Rubes." Yang hugged her sister, and after a few seconds, she pulled away and walked out of her apartment.

Ruby smiled and got everything ready to start making breakfast for herself. _"Hmm, what should I make today?"_ The wolf Faunus checked the fridge and cabinets to see what Yang kept around the apartment. As Ruby was making her breakfast, she started thinking about when her mother had first been teaching her to cook. _"I'm feeling like some banana pancakes this morning. I just hope I can remember mom's recipe."_

* * *

_**9 Years Earlier** _

It was a beautiful summer morning, and the 12 year old wolf Faunus was learning how to make her mother's special pancakes. Summer, Ruby's mother, was dressed in a floral pattern blouse that had bright red roses over the white blouse. Her hair was done up in a bun and she was wearing a white apron with red trimmings that had a red rose symbol on the front. She was so proud that her daughter was learning how to cook at such a young age. The doorbell rang and Summer made sure to be the one to answer it so her daughter could stay focused on her cooking.

Summer opened the door and smiled at the sight of Ruby's childhood friends who were waiting at the door. She looked over her shoulder and shouted, "Ruby, Blake and Velvet are here!"

"In the kitchen!" Ruby called out.

The older wolf Faunus motioned for the girls to follow her, "Come on in girls, I was just giving Ruby another cooking lesson."

Blake stuck close by Velvet while she asked. "Is her cooking any better, Summer?"

"Well Blake, since you're both here, you don't have to take my word for it. Why not test it yourselves?" Summer suggested with a slight smile.

Velvet glanced at Blake as she spoke up, "Why not? If Ruby is learning to cook, we need to be willing to give her dishes a try. Right, Mrs. Rose?"

"That's the spirit, Velvet! Where's Yang today?" The black haired cat Faunus asked.

Summer replied, thinking about her step-daughter. "She's in Mistral visiting her uncle for a few weeks. I get the feeling she won't want to leave, though."

"Just means you guys get to be my guinea pigs for once!" Ruby said, as her mother and friends walked into the kitchen. When she turned to look at them, she whipped a batter covered spoon in their direction. The two visitors giggled at the sight of seeing the younger girl with pancake batter splattered on the front of her apron and the tip of one of her red tipped ears.

"Should be fun. What's on the menu?" Blake inquired, glancing at the ingredients scattered throughout the kitchen.

"Banana pancakes!" Ruby replied energetically as she thrust the batter covered spoon toward the ceiling. There was a faint plop as some of the batter hit the ceiling.

"Are you using The Banana Pancake recipe?" Velvet asked, hoping it would be the legendary Rose Pancakes.

Summer smirked, while slyly pulling out a small container of cinnamon. "Of course, how else do you expect my pup to make good pancakes?"

"Mom!" Ruby exclaimed with an embarrassed blush.

"Fair enough." Blake said, smirking at her embarrassed friend.

* * *

Ruby smiled as she set the two plates for the first taste test down on the table. "'Bowl' appétit!" The next sound that was heard was Blake's forehead making contact with the table.

"Never make that pun again, Ruby. I don't think Blake's body could take that for too long."

"You may be right, Velvet. Want me to get you an ice pack, Blake?" Summer asked, chuckling a little at her daughter's pun.

Velvet looked down at the banana pancake and noticed the pieces of banana that were coated in cinnamon. "Wow, you really worked hard on the presentation for this, Ruby."

As Velvet took her first bite, she was able to detect the faint taste of cinnamon. It wasn't overpowering, and when she found the slices of banana, it only enhanced the flavor of them. She could feel a slight vibration in the table as Blake started purring in delight, her ears flat and her tail twitching from left to right as she devoured the pancake.

"Delicious. Simply delicious." Came the whispered praise.

"So, girls, how has your day been going?" Summer asked as the pair were finishing the pancakes.

"Not too bad, Adam is out dealing with a business meeting, so the house was pretty empty." Blake replied. Her adoptive father worked as a consultant to the Schnee Energy Company. More often than not, Blake had the run of the small house they shared.

"You mean it was quiet. I had to drag you out of there, kicking and screaming. Otherwise you'd have wasted the day reading your books." Velvet said.

"Right at the good part, too." Blake grumbled."

"What about your folks, Velvet?" Ruby asked from her position by the stove as she was making the second batch of pancakes for her friends to taste.

"My dad's pretty excited for hunting season." Velvet answered.

"Just remember to tell him he's only allowed two bucks this season, and one doe." Summer replied seriously. As one of the Game Wardens on Patch, it was her job to make sure that the rules for hunting were followed. She strictly enforced them, both because of how she had been raised, and because of her philosophy about hunting.

"I'll be sure to remind him. No one wants to be on the bad side of Warden Rose." Velvet said, knowing her father would follow the rules regardless of who enforced them.

"He'd better, or else I'll have to confiscate his venison jerky for the year." Summer replied with the ghost of a smile. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask. How is your mother doing at Signal?"

"Things have been okay, well, except for Cardin Winchester. He pulled the fire alarm like a jerk. He thought it would be funny to see everyone screaming and running out of the school. Mom was not too pleased. Little jerk got suspended though, so at least some justice was brought there." The rabbit Faunus answered with a small sigh and a shrug, a slight droop to her ears.

"Ouch!" The sound of a pan hitting the sink caused Summer to look over in her daughter's direction.

"Let me see, Ruby." Summer said, taking her gently by the wrist. "Hmm, it's not too bad, but this might make it heal faster." The mother wolf said, gently kissing the burn on Ruby's hand.

"Mom!" Ruby said, blushing once more in embarrassment, her ears flattening as she tried to squirm away. "Not in front of the others!"

"Aw I think it's kinda sweet. Just shows you're still her pup!" Blake said, with an honest sincerity.

"Hehehe, well at least one person here agrees with my actions." As soon as she finished speaking, the batter that had stuck to the ceiling only half an hour before finally let go and landed with a squelch on Summer's head, right between her wolf ears.

The laughter that filled the kitchen went on long enough that the second batch of pancakes that Ruby had been making had burned, forcing her to start from scratch for her friends to try again.

"Alright guys, final test!" Ruby said, placing the pancakes in front of Velvet and Blake.

"Still looks and smells so good." Velvet said as she inhaled the scent of the pancakes.

"Agreed." Blake replied, though when she went to take a bite, a slight gurgling came from her stomach, _"Might have eaten a little too much, I'll need to hold back. Looks so good, too."_ Thought the cat Faunus.

* * *

As 1 O'clock came and went, Velvet and Blake both laid on the couch in the living room of the Rose-Long household. Both were feeling the effects of food poisoning from Ruby's pancakes.

"Please…..kill me." Blake groaned, as she held Velvet in a deathgrip.

"S-stop being s-o…." The rabbit Faunus held back the feeling of vomiting, "dramatic. Y-you read way too many of those romance novels."

"Neither of you are leaving this couch until you're better. I'll call your parents and let them know you're staying the night." Summer sighed, passing each of the sickened girls a bucket and medication for their stomachs.

Ruby was hiding behind her mother, feeling guilty about how she was the reason for her friends being sick to their stomachs. "I-I'm r-really sorry, guys."

"T-this w-wasn't your f-fault Ruby. J-just promise tha-that you'll get b-better at this." Blake replied, before quickly grabbing the bucket and emptying her system.

Ruby looked away, since watching Blake vomiting was not a sight that anyone would want to experience. A few moments passed and her scroll went off. "It's Yang!" She exclaimed and answered it. "Hey, sis!"

"Hey Rubes, how's it going?"

"Well… I tried making banana pancakes...and… it didn't go as well as I hoped it would." Velvet's groans were heard when she finished her sentence.

"Don't let this get you down, sis. Keep working at it. Just wanted to check in and let you and mom know I'm still alive, and Uncle Qrow says hi."

"Tell him I said hey too, sis. Um… I'm glad you called. I was really thinking about some things… involving cooking, well more like baking." Ruby whispered. "Do you think it would be a good idea to go to school for this kind of thing?"

"That would be a great idea! It wouldn't be easy, but if you're seriously thinking about going to school for it, then do it!" Yang said, Ruby could almost hear the smile on her sister's face.

The thought of going to a school for baking stayed in Ruby's mind for years to come.

* * *

**_7 years later_ **

That day was seven years ago. After giving her friends food poisoning, Ruby had taken Blake's plea to learn to cook better to heart. She had spent all of her spare time learning different recipes and any spare funds she had went to getting her into the most prestigious culinary program in Vale, at Beacon Academy. The school's location also gave her a reason to stick close to home as she could get to Beacon from her home in Patch in an hour.

"Yang was right, it did take a lot of work to get here." Ruby said, walking up the steps, carrying her culinary equipment with her. As she entered the building, she pulled out a drawing she had made a year ago. A silver crescent with a blooming red rose wrapped around it. _"Soon you will be real."_

The 19 year old wolf Faunus walked around the school for a bit, since her class wasn't going to start for another half hour.

"Ugh, I'm so bored. Why can't there be something to do while waiting for-".

Ruby's thoughts were interrupted when she walked right into someone's back. "Oof!" Ruby was about to fall over, but was caught by her hand by the girl she ran into.

"Gotcha!" The girl she ran into said as she pulled Ruby back to her feet.

"Huh?" Ruby looked in front of her and yelped when she realized how close she was to the orange haired girl who she'd never actually seen before now. She took a step back and asked. "Um… hi? Who are you?"

The orange haired girl saluted in joy and said. "Salutations! I'm Penny! I'm new here and my parents told me that I should socialize more… so, do you wanna be friends?!"

"I-uh sure, I guess?" Ruby replied awkwardly.

Ruby bit back a yelp as Penny wrapped her in an iron tight hug."This is great!"

The wolf Faunus patted Penny's back and was too confused to comprehend what was going on. "Um, could you let go now? Y-You're kinda crushing my ribs." Ruby groaned at the pain.

"Hmm? What do you mean, new friend? Is this not the right kind of hug?" Penny asked, though the way she asked confused Ruby even more.

_"What is up with this girl? Doesn't she know what hugs are?"_ Ruby thought, before replying, "Penny… there aren't really that many types of hugs, you know. But seriously, loosen up on the hug. You're crushing me here." Ruby pleaded, feeling Penny finally loosening up on the hug.

"Oh, s-sorry." Penny said, letting the wolf Faunus go.

"It's alright, though I've been going here for a year and this is the first time I've seen you around. You said you're new here, what's your major?" Ruby asked, straightening out the wrinkles in her shirt.

"I'm going for my bachelors in psychology." Penny said, the smile on her face not fading. "What about you?"

"I want to open my own bakery. So I'm just here for the culinary program." Ruby replied with a slight wag of her tail as she thought about the bakery.

"Oh, a bakery!? Do you have a name picked out for it?!" Penny asked excitedly.

"Yeah I do but uh… it's, well… it's a secret." Ruby said a little embarrassed about the name she had come up with when she was younger.

"Aww can you tell me, please? I promise I won't tell anyone!" Penny asked, jumping up and down in place.

"Well….. alright, but promise you won't laugh." Ruby relented, the enthusiasm beginning to infect her.

"I swear I will not tell a soul. They could threaten to have me drawn and quartered and I would not tell." Penny said crossing her heart.

"Ok… it's called the Croissant Rose." Ruby replied, bracing for potential laughter. She didn't need to.

"That's a great name!" Penny exclaimed, wrapping Ruby into another hug.

"P-Penny...ribs…" Ruby wheezed, her tail limp and her ears flat.

"Oh… sorry." Penny said, letting Ruby go.

Ruby panted, gasping for the breath that she lost when Penny hugged her. "O-Okay… so I guess if you want, we can hang out a bit before I have to head to my class."

Penny was giddy with excitement and followed Ruby around for the thirty minutes she had before classes started.

The next day, Ruby was in a depressed mood, since her two childhood friends were preparing to leave for Mistral. "Y-You guys are gonna keep in touch…right?" Ruby's tail was still, and her ears were flat. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes.

Blake put her suitcase in the trunk of her car and turned to hug the saddened wolf Faunus. "You silly pup. Of course we will, and we're gonna make sure to visit you whenever we can.

Ruby buried her face into Blake's shoulder and the tears started to flow. "Plus, if we can find something in Mistral to give you a hand with getting that bakery started, we'll be able to lay the foundation."

"Blake's right Ruby, if we can find a location for you in Mistral, you could start your bakery there if things here don't work out." Velvet agreed, trying to cheer up her friend with the possible option of going to Mistral.

"Y-yeah, I could do that. Just want to make sure all my options are looked into first before I decide to move that far." Ruby agreed, drying her eyes.

* * *

_**Present Day** _

"It's a good thing, after all, that opening up in Vale or Patch wasn't possible. New place, and I get to be closer to my friends again." Ruby said, flipping a stack of pancakes onto a plate.

It didn't take long for Ruby to finish up her pancakes, since her thoughts of her past kept her entertained while making her mother's special pancakes. After a couple of minutes, her scroll went off and she almost dropped one of the pancakes she was flipping when she saw who was calling. She stopped working on her pancakes and answered her scroll. "Hey, Velvet! What's up?"

Velvet chuckled when she heard the wolf Faunus' excitement. "I'm doing okay, Ruby. Blake is here with me and we wanted to know if you're gonna be busy later."

Ruby groaned at that, since she knew she had nothing going on. "Ugh, not really. This city has so many things to do in it, but I can never find something unless Yang drags me around."

"Well, you're in luck, cause now Blake and I are gonna drag you around today." Velvet replied.

Ruby blinked twice at how Velvet phrased that. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't want you to have to drag me around just so I can find a way to enjoy myself."

"Oh come on, Ruby. You know that we always do that to each other. Remember that time you and I dragged Blake to that one water park?" Velvet reminded.

Ruby sighed, but then smiled at the memory, since Blake was hissing at the thought of going to a water park back then. "Yeah, okay, but only if you both come over for breakfast. I made the Rose family pancakes!"

Velvet gasped at that, since while the first time she ate Ruby's family pancakes was…not the greatest experience she had, damn did Ruby improve during the years. "Say no more! Blake and I are heading over right now! Blake, get moving, woman!"

Ruby could hear the shouted question from Blake. Velvet's only response was one word: pancakes. The line went dead shortly after the hurried sounds of running was heard.

* * *

"You almost hit a stop sign, Vel! You know it's just pancakes, right?!" Blake exclaimed.

"You know damn well they aren't just pancakes! They are Rose family pancakes!" Velvet shouted.

"Take a left up here." Blake said, pointing at the next intersection.

It took Blake and Velvet ten minutes to get to Yang's apartment, since Velvet thought it was a good idea to speed up just a tad. The ringing of the bell was the only warning Ruby had that her friends had made it to the apartment.

"Took you guys long enough to get here. I had time to make two more stacks." Ruby said, tail wagging slightly as she opened the door to let them into the apartment.

"Sorry Ruby, Blake had me take a left on main street instead of a right." Velvet said, looking accusingly at her girlfriend.

"I said I was sorry. Besides, I only added another two minutes to our drive over here." Blake said, "You know I'll make it up to you."

"You're right, you will be." Velvet responded, the tone in her voice causing Blake to shiver a little.

"Um, first, phrasing-" Ruby started to say, before Blake cut her off.

"No, it's exactly what it sounds like."

"Second, wanna eat these pancakes before they get cold?" Ruby finished pointing at the stacks of pancakes that rested on the table.

Velvet zipped by and sat at the table. "Ready!"

Blake rolled her eyes and sat next to her girlfriend. "I suppose I'm ready too, but just try not to fill this one up with pancakes. I don't need her to be going through pancake withdrawal."

"Relax Kitten, I won't go into withdrawal." Velvet said, digging into the stack of pancakes that sat before her.

"That's what you said the last time we had these. You moaned every night for them in your sleep." Blake said.

Ruby snickered at the two. "So, what did you guys have planned for today, or are we just gonna go with the flow like how we used to?"

"Well I for one think you could do with a little change of style." Velvet said.

"And what is wrong with my normal clothes?" Ruby asked, gesturing at her current attire.

"Well for one, you've been wearing the same amount of black and red since we were kids. Not to mention the same hairstyle" Velvet mused.

"Well…. I am planning on growing out my hair. As for my clothes, well, you know how bad I am with clothing choice. Though being in a new place, I might as well change up my colors. Let's get finished up here and we can head out." Ruby said, thinking about what she could change up with her usual attire.

* * *

_**Crow Bar** _

During Ruby's day out with her friends, Yang was busy cleaning a few glasses, since the day was a little slow, but someone caught her attention when she heard the door open. "Yo Qrow, what's on tap tonight?!"

"The same thing as always, Coco: alcohol and more alcohol!" Qrow called out from the opposite end of the bar from Yang.

"Glad you could get away from Brewing History for a bit, Coco." Yang said, as her friend sat down at the bar. "The usual?"

"You know it, but half as much." After Yang had poured Coco her usual order, "So, Yang, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, you know how I told you my sister, Ruby, is trying to open her own bakery?"

"I remember, so you're checking in to see if Oobleck still has that opening?" As Yang noded, Coco smiled a little. Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck was always looking for someone to help out at Brewing History, the coffee shop Coco worked at. "As a matter of fact, he does. Have your sister swing by this week and I'll get her a job interview."

Yang's eyes brightened at that, knowing full well Ruby was gonna go crazy once she heard the news. "Awesome! I can't wait to tell Rubes!"

Qrow patted the table to get their attention. "I just sent Ruby a message about some apartment searching, but I can't stay here for too long."

"Uh, why can't you stay?" Yang asked.

"I've got a prior engagement with a few friends." Qrow replied with a smirk that Yang caught on immediately.

"So, you'll be out with Sam and Jack, right?" Yang asked, glancing at two now empty spaces on the back shelves of the bar.

"Yup, do me a favor Firecracker and lock up when you're done for the day? It's been slow, so if you feel like closing early, you have my say so." Qrow asked, tucking the two bottles of alcohol into a jacket and heading out the doors of the bar.

Coco looked to Yang and playfully rolled her eyes. "So how many times do you have to deal with that on a weekly basis?"

"Huh, you know, I don't think I can keep count on that if I even tried. So, how about finishing up that drink I got you." Yang suggested, pointing at the drink in Coco's hand.

After about 20 mins, Coco told her blonde friend that she needed to head back, but before she left the bar, she reminded Yang to give Ruby her number so they could talk about the job offer.

* * *

Yang heard the door open again and watched two cat Faunus enter the bar. "Neon, I still want those shoes at some point." The white haired cat Faunus said, looking around the bar at the large amount of people in it.

"Come on, Weissy. I'll make Flynt buy you them in a few days. For now…" The orange haired cat Faunus called out. "Qrow! Are you here?!"

Yang smirked and walked over, chuckling to herself. "Qrow isn't here right now, but you got the next best thing. The bartender."

Neon chuckled. "Hey, Yang. So why isn't Qrow here today?"

"My drunk ass uncle is, guess what, drunk again, but he's out being drunk, so no fun Qrow around tonight. Which, considering he owns the place, makes it pretty ironic that he went out to get drunk." Yang explained.

"Qrow is always fun, Yang." Neon sat on one of the stools. "Come on, Weissy. Sit." She patted the stool next to her.

Weiss walked over and sat down. "So, do you two know each other?"

"Neon shows up here a lot, so this is the only time we ever see each other. So, what's your name?" Yang inquired.

"It's customary to introduce yourself first." Weiss stated.

"Oh, a princess type. Well, I'm Yang. Now you." Yang smirked.

"Princess? Excuse me, but what gives you the reason to call me such a thing?" Weiss questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Chill out. I was just matching your personality is all. Look, we got off on the wrong foot." She put her hand out. "I'm Yang."

Weiss thought about it for a moment and shook Yang's hand. "I'm Weiss. And since you know Neon already, I suppose you must be trustworthy and not a jerk."

"That sounds...good?" Yang shrugged and let go of Weiss' hand. "Well, Weiss, are you in the mood for a drink?"

"I suppose so, but give me a second." Weiss got her scroll out and sent a text to Flynt. "Okay, well I'll have a Long Island Ice Tea."

"Sounds good. And what about you, Neon?" Yang asked.

"Let me get the usual, Yang!" Neon grinned.

"Malibu Reggae coming up, Neon." Yang turned around and started working on the drinks.

Weiss was gonna say something else, but was interrupted when a familiar wolf Faunus sat a few stools away from her, catching her attention. Weiss looked over at her in shock, realizing that it was the same girl she saw her first time exploring Mistral.

"Hey, Yang!" Ruby exclaimed, causing Yang to almost drop the drinks in her hands.

"R-Ruby? What the heck?" Yang turned and saw her sister chuckling.

_"Ruby? So that's her name."_ Weiss had a name to go with the face at least, but it still made her think about the other time she saw her. It then clicked in her head that she also saw Yang with her as well.

"Sorry, sis, but I just wanted to surprise you. So, what's up?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I was about to give these two their orders, which you almost made me drop." Yang placed the drinks on the counter. "Here you two are."

Ruby looked over and gasped, almost falling off of the stool when she saw Weiss, but in doing so, Neon quickly went to grab her. "Whoa there!" When Neon grabbed her, Ruby accidentally pulled on Neon's arm, causing her to react and flail around a bit, hitting her drink and making it spill all over Weiss.

Weiss screeched and got off of her stool. "WHAT THE HELL?! MY SHIRT IS RUINED!"

Neon managed to keep her and Ruby from falling, immediately turning her attention to Weiss. "Oh my gosh! Weiss! I'm so sorry!"

"UGH! It wasn't your fault, Neon… It was her's!" Weiss pointed at the wolf Faunus.

"Just when I thought today was going so well…" The red and black dressed woman thought, her ears flattened and her tail drooping in embarrassment .

"Hey now, there's no reason to be yelling at my sister because of an accident!" Yang said, stepping between her sister and Weiss.

Weiss whipped her head towards Yang. "Accident or not, she shouldn't have done something so idiotic! Now my shirt is ruined and I don't have anything else to wear on the trip back!"

"W-well, I might have something that could fit you." Ruby said, gesturing towards a bag she had brought in with her after shopping with Blake and Velvet earlier in the day.

Weiss growled and immediately looked in the bag for something she'd find acceptable. "Ugh, you only have black and red clothing?! Who only buys two colors for clothes?!"

Neon spoke up at that. "Um… Weiss, you kinda like to buy white and blue colored clothing a lot too." She then ducked when her fellow cat companion threw a shirt at her. "I-I was just telling the truth."

Weiss groaned and picked out a black shirt that she honestly would rather throw away, but she didn't have many options. "You." She pointed at Yang. "Where can I go to change?"

Yang pointed toward the back of the bar, "Go through the back you'll find an employee bathroom, you can change in there."

The three girls watched the white haired cat girl storm into the bathroom. "S-Sorry about my friend. She doesn't really handle this kind of thing that well. I still remember the one boy who sneezed on her...that didn't end well for him." Neon apologized.

Ruby grimaced at the thought. "Y-You don't think she'll be mad at me for long, do you?"

Neon shrugged. "Sorry, but I'm not sure how long my friend is gonna be angry."

As Weiss stalked out of the bathroom, having changed shirts, Ruby dropped her gaze to the floor, her ears flat, tail drooping. "I'm sorry about your shirt."

At the sight of the dejected wolf Faunus, Weiss bit back a retort. "A-at least you are trying to make amends." Then she turned toward Yang "Ugh, well I obviously still owe you money for that drink...even though I didn't get to drink any of it."

"How about this. You apologize to my sister for yelling at her, and the next one is on the house." Yang offered, seeing that Weiss was actually thinking about it.

Weiss sighed and looked to the saddened wolf Faunus. "I...am...s-sor… Ugh! Fine! I'm sorry for yelling at you, but seriously. Would it kill you to watch what you're doing?"

Ruby let out a small smile and nodded to Yang, showing her that she accepted the apology, even though it wasn't a really good one. "I'm sorry, too. Um, maybe Yang can take a look at it. She'd be able to clean-."

"I'm perfectly capable of cleaning my own clothes, thank you very much. Now then, I will have this sent back to you at a later time. Come on, Neon. We're leaving." Weiss said as she watched Neon leave Yang the money for their drinks.

Yang sighed at how Weiss spoke and wanted to say something about it, but she knew there wasn't any reason to continue the problem that they were having. "See ya later, Neon...and I guess I'll see ya later too, ice queen."

"My name is Weiss! And you most likely will, seeing as I plan on returning this shirt." Weiss turned and walked out of the bar with her stained white shirt in her hand. Neon waved to Yang and ran after her friend.

Ruby sat down on one of the stools and laid her head on the table. "She's gonna hate me forever, isn't she?"

Yang walked over and patted her sister's head. "Nah, she may be an ice queen, but I'm sure you two will be great friends once she gets to know you… and not near something that can stain clothes."

Ruby's ears perked up at that and wondered if she really could be friends with another cat Faunus. It wasn't hard with Blake, since they knew each other for years, and she didn't start out with causing Blake to yell at her. "I hope you're right, sis. When do you lock up by the way?"

"Eh, it's been a slow day and Qrow gave me the OK to head out early. So if you're good to go now, we can head out." Yang said, spinning the keyring in her fingers.

"Yeah, let's just head out. I still need to clean up the kitchen because of breakfast this morning. I made pancakes for myself, Velvet, and Blake."

"YOU MADE PANCAKES WITHOUT ME!?"

Ruby gulped when she saw the angered look on Yang's face. "Uh oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the second flashback has been done! There will be others eventually but not anytime soon. Before anyone asks yes Adam will make the occasional appearance. And yes for the most part will be a decent guy, unlike the creep he is in cannon. That should about do it, as always you can find my co-author on FanFiction.net as Shadow Nightblade and myself there under the same pen name only replace the underscore with a space. - Phoenix_Commander signing off!


	5. Interviewing for the Grind (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to chapter 5! In case you guys don't read the comments on the other chapters I have one quick thing about how this story will be updated. The version on Fanfiction.net is actually ahead of this one. Currently there are 12 chapters in total with another one already planned out. I am going to keep updating this story everyday until it catches up to the FF.net version. Once that happens I'll be updating both versions on the same day. If you want to read ahead you can find the FF.net version under my pen name, just replace the underscore with a space. When this version does catch up the updates will slow to roughly one Pedigree chapter a month. That about does it. As always you can find my co-author on Fanfiction.net as Shadow Nightblade and I think you already get the idea of where I am. Oh and a few of you may kick yourselves once you realize why that coffee brand was called Brewing History. - Phoenix_Commander signing off!

**Chapter Five: Interviewing for the Grind (Part 1)**

Ruby slowly woke up, but with a groan, since she kept waking up a bunch of times the night before. She thought a lot about Weiss, and how pissed off she was at her. It made her whimper, since she didn't want things to be so negative between her and the cat Faunus. "Ugh, why did that have to happen? I haven't even been in Mistral a week and I already messed something up."

"Ruby! You awake yet?!" Yang yelled as she knocked on Ruby's door. "Come on! Get up! I got a surprise for you!"

The wolf Faunus' ears flattened at the yelling, so instead of answering her sister, she just hid under her blankets and sulked.

After waiting for a few moments, Yang decided to just barge in. "Rubes, there is no way you didn't hear me, so get out of bed and let me cheer you up."

"Go away, Yang. I'm not in the mood." Ruby simply said, not wanting to get out of bed.

Yang sighed at her sulking sister, but instead of yelling at her to get up, she walked over and sat next to her on her bed. "You're still upset about what happened yesterday, aren't you?" All Yang was met with was a grunt, so she knew that's what it was. "Yeah, I know it sucks, but it'll be okay, Rubes."

Ruby pulled the blanket off of her, ears flat against her head, and said. "How is it going to be better? She was so pissed off at me. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to avoid me from now on."

"I doubt a stain on her shirt will be that serious, Ruby. And hey, instead of worrying about that, you should be thinking about what you're gonna be saying during your interview!" The blonde grinned.

"I-Interview? What are you talking about, Yang?" Ruby asked, obviously confused by what her sister was cheering about.

Yang said, chuckling like a schoolgirl. "You are gonna be going to Brewing History for an interview! Isn't that awesome, sis?!"

Ruby's eyes suddenly shined in excitement as she tackled her sister. "Yang! You're the best! Tell me the details! Please! Please! Please! Please! I wanna know!" Her tail was swaying at an alarming rate.

"Whoa there, wolfy. Settle down." Yang got Ruby off of her and sat up, looking at how happy her sister was. "It's a barista job offer, and the one you'll really wanna thank is my friend Coco. She set it up for ya. It kinda sucks that you couldn't catch her yesterday when she was at the bar."

"Wait...an actual job? This is so awesome! And it's a coffee shop, so it's gonna have some baked goods involved!" Ruby's tail continued to wag happily. "When is the interview?!" Ruby's tail then stopped wagging, as she thought about the name Yang mentioned: Coco.

"Um, well I think it might be best to talk to Coco about that, so let me call her up for you." Yang got her scroll out and rang up Coco. "You're gonna love it, sis."

"Well yeah, but I feel like I've heard about Coco from someone...I can't put my finger on it, though." The wolf Faunus continued to think about who Coco was, and where she heard the name from.

Yang shrugged and heard Coco speaking, so she nodded. "Yeah, I got her right here. You wanna talk to her about it?" She waited a second and chuckled. "Awesome, and I'm gonna be heading over there too. Gotta make sure I'm there for my sis." Another couple of seconds went by and Yang smiled. "Thank you so much, Coco. I mean it, this is great." Yang looked to her sister and gave her a thumbs up. "Here ya go, sis." Yang handed her scroll over to Ruby.

Ruby started to feel nervous, but once she saw the picture of who Coco was on Yang's scroll, she started to remember something. "H-Hello?"

Coco chuckled at how Ruby sounded. "Already nervous, kid? Your sister did mention you might be a little bit of the nervous type. Oh, right, my bad. I'm Coco, and I've heard a lot about you from your sister, Ruby Rose."

"O-Oh, well...I mean, I'm glad you know about me already. Um, quick question. By any chance, do you know a Velvet Scarlatina?" Ruby asked, needing confirmation on something.

"Vel? Of course I know her. She's my cousin." Coco replied.

Ruby's ears perked up at that. "I knew it! I knew I heard your name from someone! You're the same Coco I saw in a few pictures that Velvet showed me when we were younger."

"Ha, so you know my cousin, huh? Small world. In fact, I heard about you from Vel, but only as a friend that was moving over here. How ya liking Mistral so far?" Coco inquired.

"Well, some things could be better, but I love it here." Ruby answered. "It's great to finally be able to talk with you. I only heard some stories here and there from Velvet."

"I hope they were good ones, but stories are just stories after all. I'm more interested in meeting you in person, especially since I'll be interviewing you." Coco said.

"Y-You're gonna be interviewing me? D-Do I need to wear something specific, and what time is it, and will I be in some kind of backroom, and are-." Ruby was stopped when Yang held her by the shoulders.

"Rubes, calm down for like ten seconds." Yang continued holding her shoulders.

Coco could hear Yang, causing her to chuckle. "Kid, you're gonna do fine. Just try to get here by eleven, and no, you won't be in a backroom. I do have to warn you though, and this isn't to put pressure on you, but this isn't going to be a biased interview. I'm good friends with your sister and all, but I really need to know how well you, as a person, will be able to handle working here. As long as you understand that, then there won't be any problems."

"R-Right, well I didn't expect this kind of offer so soon, but I'm just so excited for even a shot at being able to work there. I know we'll probably talk about it during the interview, but being a baker has always been a dream of mine, and starting as a barista would be so amazing!" Ruby squealed in joy.

"You are just like how Yang explained you to be. A very excited, and sometimes nervous wolf." Coco chuckled again at the joy in Ruby's voice. "Just hearing how you wanna be a baker, I can see this working out, but like I said, it all depends on the interviews."

"Wait, interviews? There's gonna be more than one?" Ruby started getting worried again.

"Yeah, but don't sweat it. The first interview will be with me, and the second is gonna be with the owner, Oobleck." Coco explained.

"Oobleck? I never heard of someone with that kind of name, but okay. And you said the first interview will be at eleven, right?" Ruby wanted confirmation on that.

"Yup." Suddenly Coco heard Oobleck calling for her. "Dang, I gotta head out for a bit, so I'll see you for the interview, Rose. Oh and let Yang know I said bye."

"I will, and thank you again for this opportunity. I really appreciate it." Ruby's tail began to sway again.

"No problem, Rose. Later." Coco ended the call and Ruby jumped in joy, getting a few laughs from Yang.

"You went from a stuttering mess, to a jumping wolf. How's it feel, Rubes?" Yang asked as she took her scroll back.

Ruby nodded happily. "You're the best big sister ever, you know that, right?" She ran over and gave Yang a hug. "Oh, and Coco says bye, since she had to go."

Yang patted her sister's back and pulled away. "She's probably in the middle of work right now, so I get that. And you know, since I am the best big sister ever in your eyes, maybe you should go ahead and make me some of the family's pancakes to thank me."

"Are you still upset about not getting any pancakes yesterday?" Ruby asked.

"Nah, but I still need something to eat today. I'm starving." Yang replied.

Ruby sighed, but she still had a smile on her face. "Alright, sis. I'll get to work on the pancakes. Can you get my clothes ready for later though?"

Yang patted her sister's shoulder. "No problem, sis. Oh...and two stacks please." She grinned and ran to the closet to get Ruby's clothes ready.

The wolf Faunus held her head in defeat. She walked to the kitchen, groaning at the fact that she was about to make two whole stacks of pancakes. "Should've known Yang would hold me to that." Ruby sighed, pulling out a pan.

* * *

_**Weiss and Neon** _

Weiss and Neon were sitting in the small living room of Sun's apartment, having just poured themselves a cup of coffee in order to wake themselves up as they planned out their morning. Neon had decided to let herself in earlier that morning with a key Sun had given her.

"So Weissy, what's the plan for today?" Neon asked the white haired cat Faunus, as she bounced slightly in the chair across the coffee table from Weiss.

"Well, first I need to start looking for a job. Will you stop bouncing in your seat? You're going to spill your coffee." Weiss, her tail resting in her lap, asked, eyeing the sloshing liquid in the mug the other feline Faunus was clutching.

"Sorry, so still looking for one?" Neon asked, ceasing her bouncing.

"Still no luck, I've called a few places checked online and I even looked through the newspaper." came the sighed reply.

"Oh I know, maybe Flynt can talk with his dad!" Neon suddenly shouted after thinking a moment. In her excitement she lost her grip on her mug spilling the coffee into the table.

The moment the liquid hit the table, the white haired cat Faunus' ears twitched, her tail unwrapped from her waist, going straight up and Neon's eyes widened at how Weiss looked. "NEON!" Weiss exclaimed in pure anger, hissing at the other cat Faunus at how she was reminded of the night before. "What did I say about spilling your coffee?!" She stood up and marched over to the sink, grabbing a rag and furiously cleaning the table of the coffee, not wanting it to spill over onto the floor. "Do you have any idea how annoying it can be to clean off a coffee stain?!"

Neon just shrunk in her seat, not wanting to say much to an angry cat. "Weiss, it's just coffee."

"Just coffee?! It could take hours to get it out of the carpet!" The other faunus said as she continued to clean up the coffee before it could leave the coffee table.

" _This isn't about the coffee….this is about yesterday. Shouldn't be surprised, she's always been a bit of a neat freak especially since she told me she wanted to go to vet school."_ Neon thought, going back to when she first learned her friend wanted to be a Veterinarian. "Weiss, calm down and let me clean up." The multi-colored cat Faunus said, gently taking Weiss' hand and leading her to the kitchen out of sight of the mess. After a few minutes, Neon had the spill cleaned and brought Weiss back into the living room. Sitting on the now clean coffee table was an old photo album.

"What's this?" Weiss said, settling back into her seat and picking up the album.

"Why don't you open it and find out, Weiss." Neon said, smiling slightly.

Weiss slowly opened the photo album and gasped at the sight. "Y-You didn't tell me Sun still kept these." Her eyes were focused on the pictures of her and her friends as kids. "Neon…"

"It's all the memories kept in that photo album. I kinda go through it every now and then when I'm over here." Neon got up and stood behind the white haired cat Faunus, leaning over to look at the pictures. "I remember that day. Sun and Flynt were so mad at us." She giggled.

"Seeing as we made them accidently kiss...yeah, they'd be pretty mad." Weiss chuckled, and then moved her hand to another picture. "This was the day I snuck out for that one sleepover. You really were on a candy high that day, you know."

Neon shrugged happily, loving that Weiss was thinking about the fun memories they have. "I think that made the sleepover ten times better."

"You ran around the house six times before climbing up into the curtains to sleep! I'm honestly surprised they even supported you!" Weiss said looking at her friend.

The next page made Weiss freeze up, as her heart suddenly started to beat a little faster than normal. "This...This is Laufey." Weiss' eyes started watering a bit at the sight of her first pet bird and dearly departed old friend. "Daddy took this picture."

Neon got close and gently wrapped her arms around Weiss' neck. "Yeah, and look at how it was taken. Laufey's on your shoulder like a parrot would for a pirate." Neon giggled to ease the tension.

Weiss couldn't hold back and let a few tears fall down her cheeks. "She always liked doing that." She then wiped a few of the tears away. "D-Do you think she was happy the whole time?"

"With you? Of course! Just look at how she'd fly to you when one of us was taking care of her. As soon as she saw you, she just jumped off of whoever had her at the time, just to get to you." Neon reminded.

The white haired cat Faunus leaned her hand over the picture of her and the bird. "I miss her…"

"I know you do Weiss, so do I. we all do." Neon said, her tail hanging limp, before suddenly remembering something. "You know, on my way over I picked something up especially for you. It's in the freezer."

"Wait, is it… did you- you found someone who still carries it?!" The blue and white clad Faunus asked, standing quickly after depositing the album safely back on the coffee table.

"Yup~!" Neon replied, just as a white blur ran past her and into the kitchen. Followed closely by the sound of the freezer and a child-like squeal of delight.

"Mfphfp!"

"I can't understand you, Weiss." Neon said, as Weiss walked back in with a tub of blueberry frozen yogurt ice cream. The spoon clamped tightly in her mouth.

"I said, thank you for picking this up." Weiss said, reluctantly removing the spoon from her mouth.

Neon couldn't hold back the giggles as she watched her friend scarf down the blueberry frozen yogurt ice cream. "I'm glad you're back to being happy again, Weissy."

After a few scoops of ice cream later, Sun got home and walked in to see the two cat Faunus. He snickered at the ice cream on Weiss' face, with her ears perked up and her tail swaying happily.

"Hey Weiss, Neon. How'd everything go last night? You kinda just stormed into your room and stayed there when you got back." The monkey Faunus asked.

Weiss' one move was to set the tub of ice cream down onto the table, seeing as Neon quickly grabbed the shirt that Weiss had borrowed from Ruby earlier that night. "Sun, you see this shirt? Go bring it to the Crow Bar and give it to Qrow. He'll get it where it needs to go."

"But-"

"Sun, please just do this!" Neon said, pointing him toward the door.

"Alright, alright. Need anything else?" Sun said, waving off the woman and taking the shirt.

"Another tub of blueberry frozen yogurt ice cream." Weiss said, as she scraped the bottom of the almost empty tub.

* * *

"A-And here...is the last of your pancakes…" Ruby placed the plate of pancakes on the table in front of Yang. "Now then...I'm gonna go unconscious for a bit." Ruby said as she walked over to the couch and fell onto it.

Yang was too busy eating her pancakes to say much, but after she finished about two in, she got up. "Rubes, I'm still eating these, but you are not crashing on the couch right now. Your interview is like in forty five minutes."

Ruby's ears perked up from hearing that and she jumped off of the couch. "What?! Why didn't you say that much time passed?!" The wolf Faunus ran straight to the room to change, while Yang went back to eating the rest of her pancakes.

"She is so going to get that job." Yang smiled as she dug into her two stacks of pancakes.

Ruby quickly checked the top of her bed and found the clothes that Yang had left for her. "Okay, I can work with this." Yang had taken out a black knee length skirt, a plain red T-shirt, a pair of black stockings, and her red and black sneakers.

"You almost done in there, Rubes?" Yang asked from the other side of the door. "I already finished with the pancakes.I'm ready to go, and bumblebee is so ready too."

Ruby opened the door, showing that she had on the clothes that Yang got out for her. "Do you think I look okay?"

Yang playfully rolled her eyes. "Sis, you're stressing way too much for a coffee shop interview. And I already talked to Coco about you, so-."

Before she could continue, Ruby cut her off. "Yang, she isn't going to hire me just because you talked about me in a good way. I have to prove I'm a good choice on my own."

"And you will, but I'm just trying to help you see that you really shouldn't stress too much. You're seriously one of the few people on this planet that has the drive to get something started. This barista job is gonna lead into a greater opportunity." Yang assured.

The wolf Faunus started taking deep breaths. "You really think I can get this job so easily?"

"As long as you show them how dedicated you are for it, then hell yeah I do." Yang wrapped an arm around Ruby, pulling her close. "So what do you say, Rubes? You still worried?"

"W-Well...only a little, but if you really think I can do this," Ruby pulled away and ran to the door. "Then let's go!" She cheered.

Yang grabbed her keys and swung them around. "There's the Ruby I know and love."

* * *

_**Brewing History** _

"When is Yang and her sister going to show up, Coco?" Neo asked as she walked over to the fashionista.

"They'll be here soon enough. The interview won't be for another fifteen minutes." Coco replied as she sat down at one of the tables. "You cool with another barista joining our little team?"

"As long as she knows what she's doing, then I'm cool with that." Neo said as she went to go serve a table.

Coco looked over at the table she was serving, wondering if Ruby would be just as good as Neo. "Have you seen Oobleck around by the way? He's gonna have to be here pretty soon for the second interview."

"Now that you mention it, no I haven't. Strange isn't it, not having him zipping around the place?" The neapolitan themed woman replied thoughtfully.

"Shit, I hope Yang's sister won't be freaked out by that. He can be weird sometimes with how fast he can move. And don't forget having to teach her to understand how he speaks." Coco noted.

"Ugh, don't remind me. It took a month before I could understand him." The short barista said, shaking her head.

Coco chuckled. "Well I hope you won't go crazy, since you're going to have to be the one to teach her the Oobleck speaking pattern." When Coco said that, Neo nearly dropped everything she was holding.

"Crap…"

"Sorry, but I taught you, so you have to teach the next rookie." Coco heard the door to Brewing History open, so she looked over and smiled. "There they are." She got up to greet them.

"Next time you decide to take me on Bumblebee, please, Yang, keep it under a hundred!"

Coco's eyes widened at hearing how fast Yang was going. "One freaking hundred?!"

"I made sure we were safe. Followed the signs and everything, not like I was gonna let Rubes be late for her interview." Yang said with a shrug.

Coco checked her scroll and sighed. "Yang, you still had like ten minutes. You could've relaxed a bit on the speed." She looked over at Ruby. "So, you ready for the interview, kid?"

"Of course! Though I'm gonna need to sit down for a while, my legs feel like they're gonna give out." Ruby replied, slowly easing herself into a booth.

"No problem. In fact, let me get you something to drink. On the house because of the interview." Coco offered. "So what would you like?"

"Well, after dealing with the dry wind from my ride, I could use a smoothie." Ruby said after glancing at the menu

"Heh, I bet, Mistral is mild in the summer but that wind will dry you out quick. Any specific flavor?"

"Strawberry please, if you have it."

Yang perked up at that. "Ooh! Can I have a freebie too?"

"You sped off, on a motorcycle, and your sister can barely stand because of it. You sure you deserve a freebie?"

Yang blinked twice, nodding slowly. "Well...yes…"

"Pistachio it is."

"But...pistachio is gross!"

"Are you complaining Xaio-Long?"

Neo snickered at the back and forth that was happening, but she kept it to herself. After the ten minutes went by, Coco joined Ruby to begin the interview. "So, uh, what kind of questions are you going to be asking me?" Ruby asked.

"Just a few about how you feel about working with people, who you are as a person, that sorta thing." Coco replied, placing a packet of papers on the table.

Ruby took a breath, and nodded. "Okay...I'm ready." She looked over to see her sister giving her a thumbs up.

"Okay, so, first question, Ruby. How would say you handle working with people?"

"I'm great with people. One on ones are usually better for me, but I can handle groups too." Ruby answered.

"Hhhmmm, prefers to work one on one." Coco murmured as she wrote down Ruby's response. The manager of the coffee house held back a chuckle when she noticed Ruby squirm a little in her seat. " _Gotta still keep her on her toes. One on one is just fine for this job."_

"U-Um, well I hope that isn't a problem. I can still be great with groups if you need me to be. There was this one time where my mom helped me deal with a group that even had Velvet involved with it. I just made a few pancakes and muffins for them, and they loved it." Ruby claimed.

"One on one is fine, Ruby, no need to worry. Truthfully one on one is going to be the norm around here, unless things get really busy." Coco said, with a chuckle to ease Ruby's nerves.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good then. So I know this is my interview, but I wanted to know something. What's it like around here? The people I mean."

Coco thought a moment before answering. "Where to begin...well, the folks around here are a lot more accepting and open towards Faunus. It was actually one of the reasons I convinced Vel and Blake to move out here. I take it that's one of the reasons you're here as well?"

Ruby smiled at that comment. "It's one of the reasons, yes. I'm just so happy that this place doesn't have too many people that are against Faunus."

Coco returned the smile before continuing. "It certainly does make it easier for those of us with Faunus relatives. Now second question, how would you describe your work ethics?"

"Well, I like to get things done fairly quickly and on point, since I like getting things done right, but I also don't like wasting too much time on trying to make something perfect." Ruby answered truthfully.

"Quick, on point, not perfect, but done correctly….that sounds like someone who is used to working with a recipe." The brown clad woman said.

"Yup! I have a few recipes at home that my mom taught me. I would show you them...but they are kinda a family secret sort of thing." Ruby said, feeling a little less nervous with each passing minute.

"Careful, Ruby! Mom'll kill you if you let some of those slip!" Yang said, looking over the back of the booth behind Coco's shoulder.

Ruby yelped at the thought of her mother learning about her spilling secrets. "Don't say anything, Yang! I haven't even mentioned what kind of recipes they are!" She then slapped her hand against her mouth when she realized she was yelling during her interview.

"Don't worry about that, kid. I'm not super strict on yelling, but make sure to keep it to a minimum around here." Coco explained and wrote a few more things down. "So, how long does it usually take you to learn a recipe, and get it down to the point where you won't question someone about what is used in it?"

Yang suppressed a smirk at the glint in Ruby's eyes at the question. Years of practice had turned her mind into a giant cookbook all it's own. "Depends on the recipe, but I can tell you that the person behind the counter used two scoops of strawberries, three ounces of ice, and a tablespoon of sugar."

Coco's jaw dropped, and Yang couldn't hold back the laughter. "Nice one, sis!"

"W-What...How...Okay...color me impressed, kid. I didn't see that coming." Coco quickly wrote down a few more notes, expressing how well Ruby is at remembering a recipe.

"I'm not the best, but I know my sweets when I taste them. It's what I went to school for, after all." Ruby said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Which is what, if you don't mind me asking?" Coco already knew the answer thanks to Yang, but she wanted to hear it from the red and black haired wolf Faunus herself.

"Well, my life goal is to become a baker...and I mean to really own my own bakery. I've wanted this for years, and no matter what happens today, I'm still going to fight to reach my goal."

" _She has the drive to push herself to her goals...you'll go far."_ Coco thought, "Alright, I think that covers my questions. Now I'd like to have you perform a quick test for me."

"A test?" The wolf Faunus' ears lowered a bit, as she began to feel worried again. "What kind of test?"

"Nothing too difficult, I just want you to recreate yours and your sister's smoothies. Shouldn't be that hard, you've told me the recipe for yours and I'm pretty sure you could figure out the other." The manager said, walking over to the counter.

Ruby took a breath. "Okay, I can do that." She stood up and followed Coco to the counter, taking a quick glance at the barista serving a table.

_She looks like she's done this for awhile...I want to look like that to others too._

That lifted her spirits, so Ruby quickly looked at the ingredients she had in front of her. Coco was making sure to take notes as she watched the wolf Faunus begin to work.

As Ruby was making the smoothies, Neo walked over to Yang to whisper. "Your sister is making that pretty fast. Is she really that good at memorizing a recipe?"

"When she was fourteen she memorized our mom's cookbooks cover to cover, and could make every dish in them by heart within a month. I think it has more to do with her heightened senses of taste and smell more than memory but don't tell her I said that." Yang whispered back, not noticing the slight twitch in Ruby's ear.

Neo was impressed by that, nodding to herself. "I seriously hope she gets the job then. I so want to have someone else around here with me."

"Last time I was here the line was out the door. With my sis working here, hopefully I'll be able to get my coffee in a timely manner again." Yang said with a smirk.

Neo glared at the blonde. "Oh you just said that to spite me, didn't you?"

"Course not, rule one, never insult the person making your food." Yang replied.

Before Neo could respond to that, the two suddenly heard Ruby call out. "Done!"

Coco lightly clapped at that. "Well done, kid, but I still need to taste it to see if you got it down right." Ruby nodded and handed Coco the smoothie. "I can say it looks good so far." She then moved it closer and began to taste it.

Yang smirked, knowing that Coco was about to enter flavor heaven. "3, 2, 1."

Coco slowly lowered the smoothie from her mouth setting it on the counter. Then she closed her eyes a moment. After a few seconds she looked Ruby in the eye. There were tears forming in Coco's brown eyes. "There is only one other person besides myself and Neo who have been able to get this flavor to actually be edible, and that is Oobleck. You may have just been added to that very short list."

Yang whistled in joy for her sister. "Nice one, sis!"

Neo patted her head suddenly. "Yang?"

"Yup?"

"Could you do me a favor...stop yelling." Neo asked.

Yang looked around her finally noticing the irritated patrons. "Sorry…"

Ruby giggled at that, and looked to Coco. "So...from how you sounded, and what you said, does this mean I passed your test?"

"Yeah, yeah it does. But you still have one more interview to deal with." Coco said, in between sips of her smoothie.

"You're not gonna put that down are you?" Neo asked.

"Mmphpgmgmmpp!"

"I'll take that as a no...but seriously where is Oobleck? He was supposed to be here a while ago, now I'm starting to get worried." Neo said, looking at her co-worker before looking at the clock on one of the mixers.


	6. Interviewing for the Grind (Part 2)

**Chapter Six: Interviewing for the Grind (Part 2)**

_"Ugh, where is he?! Leave it to the fastest one here to be late for something important."_ Coco thought before turning to Ruby after setting down the smoothie the wolf Faunus had made. "I'm sorry about the wait, hopefully he'll be here shortly."

"It's no big deal, I don't have any other plans for the day. Besides, if Yang needs to head to the Crow Bar for a shift, I don't have an issue with just walking back to our apartment." The wolf Faunus said as she sipped another strawberry smoothie, this one she had made.

"Ruby, there is no way you're walking all the way back there, especially on your own. I don't need you getting lost, Mom would never let me hear the end of it." Yang said, from the counter where she was chatting with Neo.

"Yang, you know I still need to see some parts of the city." Ruby replied with a slight pout.

"Fair enough Rubes, but as with every city, there are still places you don't want to be wandering in, let alone doing it alone." The protective bartender retorted.

"Yang, calm down. How about this, when you have to leave for your shift, if Ruby's interview with Oobleck isn't finished, I'll drive her back." Coco suggested.

"As long as you're alright with doing it Coco, that works for me. Besides, it's not like you need directions. You've crashed there often enough after a stint at the Crow Bar. You fine with that Ruby?" Yang asked her sister, ignoring the daggers Coco was glaring towards her.

"That's fine with me. It'll give me some time to dig up some dirt on Velvet and Blake." Ruby said, a mischievous glint in her eye. She waited until Yang and Coco started to take a drink from their smoothies again before remarking, "Oh, and Yang, my skill isn't just because of my senses of smell and taste." Her remark caused Yang to swallow wrong and send her into a coughing fit, and Coco to start laughing until she suddenly clamped a napkin to her nose.

"I...I forgot...about those ears of yours." Yang coughed.

"I can't feel my nose." the brown-clad barista said, wiping the smoothie that had dribbled from her nose.

"A cold smoothie out the nose will do that to you, Adel." Neo said, as she snickered from behind the counter.

* * *

After waiting for about half an hour, Ruby was starting to get anxious. _"Having to wait is fine, but the longer this takes, the more I feel like I'm going to lose it. I need something to keep me busy."_

"You ok, Red?" Coco asked noticing Ruby's eyes had started to glance quickly around the coffee shop.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wait...did you just call me, Red?" The hyper-active wolf Faunus asked.

"Yup, I give nicknames to every one of my friends. Isn't that right, Goldilocks?" Coco asked, glancing at Yang.

"Yeah, took awhile to it used to it, though." The blonde replied. After another fifteen minutes of banter, the door chime announced the arrival of another patron to Brewing History.

Neo looked over. "Uh oh, I wonder who she's here for this time."

Coco looked in the direction her co-worker had indicated, "Oh, hey there, Chief Goodwitch. Here for the usual?"

"Not just the usual this time, Ms. Adel." Glynda looked around the coffee shop. Once she glanced over at the blonde. "You!"

Yang gulped. "U-Um...Yes?"

"You're the one who was speeding?! Why am I even surprised?!" Glynda shouted. "Do you have any idea how fast you were going?!"

"A-A hundred…" Yang sunk in her seat, not wanting to even be there at the moment, while the sound of her sister's hand against her forehead filled the now silent coffee shop.

"Don't think you're just going to hide!" Glynda stormed over and looked down at the frightened blonde. "Your ticket is going to be-." She was cut off when Yang jumped out of her seat.

"W-Wait! Come on, please don't give me a ticket. I was just trying to get my sister to her interview." Yang pleaded.

"And you think that is a reason to be speeding?" Glynda growled.

"H-Haven't you ever tried to help someone out before? You'd want to make sure everything goes well for them." Yang started getting even more worried at that point, thinking about how much the ticket may cost her.

"Yang...you were on your bike. Even if you had been in a car, you were still putting yourself and your sister at risk. If either of you had gotten hurt, that wouldn't have helped anyone." The Mistral Police Chief said calmly, the anger leaving her voice.

Yang felt her heart drop at how Glynda explained that. "I-I could've gotten Ruby hurt?" The truth of it began to sink in, and Ruby started to take note of that. She walked over to her older sister and placed a hand on her shoulder before speaking to her.

"Just learn from this. You did screw up, but no one got hurt. I'm fine, but you need to own up to this." The red and black-clad wolf Faunus said.

"You are so like Mom." The young blonde woman said with a sigh.

Glynda coughed to get their attention. "If you forgot, I'm still standing right here." The Police Chief had her arms crossed.

"Sorry, officer. My sister is all yours."

Yang started to whimper, but she accepted that she was going to get the ticket. "Alright, just...please tell me it isn't gonna cost me my week's pay."

"Depends on how much that uncle of yours is paying you. I should fine you more for this, but as long as you learn your lesson I'm letting you off with a hundred and fifty dollar ticket." Glynda said, handing Yang the speeding ticket.

Yang sighed, but she was actually grateful that the ticket wasn't as much as she thought it would be. "That's fair."

Coco chuckled. "Next time around, make sure to stay under the limit, Goldi. Oh, and Glynda, have you managed to catch Reese up to no good again recently?"

"Not recently, no. She seems to be behaving herself."

"Ha, really? I wonder what she's doing to pass the time around here." Coco said. "So, you just here to give a ticket to Goldi, or do you want the usual?"

Glynda let a small smile cross her features, "That would be lovely right about now."

* * *

_**Sun's Apartment** _

It didn't take long for Sun to come back with blueberry frozen yogurt ice cream, but even then, Weiss was impatient with him. "Where were you the whole time?!"

"Dropping off that shirt and getting you a new tub of ice cream. About a gallon if you want to know. Please make it last, I think that tub Neon got you was a quart." Sun grunted as he set the dessert on the counter.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine, just get me a spoon already." The white cat opened the tub and held her hand out, waiting on the spoon. "Well? I'm waiting."

"Nope, this is not to be touched until this weekend. I'm cutting you off for now, Weiss." The monkey Faunus said, resealing the container and placing the ice cream in the freezer.

"What?! You can't do that! Neon! Tell him he can't do this to me!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Much as I'd like to agree with you Weiss, you do need to cut back or you'll start to...you know..."

"Start to what?" Weiss hissed. "You better not be saying what I think you're saying..."

Without thinking or realizing the danger of being near the cat Faunus at that time, Sun finished the statement, "You'll get fat."

Weiss' eye twitched at that. "Oh you did not just say that!" The white haired cat Faunus growled and walked slowly toward the monkey Faunus with the intent to kill.

"What? It's not like I said you were...I said you would."

Neon sighed, holding Weiss back. "Okay, I think that's enough digging yourself into a hole for one day, Sun. I don't think I'll be able to dig you out if I let hissy kitty go."

"Alright! Alright, I gotta go take a nap anyway. Catch you guys in about an hour." Sun said, walking into his room and closing the door before collapsing on his bed.

"Come on, Weiss, back to the living room." Neon said, walking back to the living room.

"Not before I get a taste of that ice cream." The ice cream crazed cat Faunus said, moving toward the freezer.

"Oh no, even though he wasn't elegant about it, Sun was right." Neon said, wrapping Weiss into a bear hug and walking her back into the living room away from the tempting dessert.

Before Weiss could try to struggle out of Neon's grasp, she heard her scroll go off. "Huh? Neon, let go. I need to see who that is."

Neon was skeptical at first, not wanting to release the white cat, but she figured even Weiss couldn't set up a perfectly timed scroll call. "Alright, but if you even look at that freezer funny, I'm tackling you to the ground." She slowly let go of Weiss.

As soon as her feet hit the ground again, Weiss pulled out her scroll. When she saw the contact picture, Weiss' face lit up with a smile as she answered. "Winter!"

"Weiss, I'm glad to finally be able to call. I know it's been some time since you got here, but I wanted to know. How was your flight to Mistral?" The older Schnee sister asked, returning the smile when her sister answered the video call.

"It was fine, I landed with no problems. I take it work has been difficult?" The younger Schnee replied.

"You know our family's company, Weiss. Large amounts of paperwork is the usual around here, but I finally got a moment to call you."

"I just wish you could've been at the airport to see me." Weiss mewled as her ears went flat and she curled her tail around herself.

Winter frowned at hearing that. "I'm really sorry sister, but at least you had your friends there with you. Flynt texted me about him, Sun, and Neon going over to pick you up from the airport by the way."

"I thought as much, still though, it would have been nice." came the sighed reply.

"I know, but I think I can clear up my schedule for the next few days to come over." Winter informed her sister, a smile on her face.

Weiss' Faunus ears perked up at that. "Really?! Oh that would be wonderful! You and I can spend the day trying on clothes, paint our nails and talk about cute...um…"

"Go on and finish your thought, Weiss, no one is in the office to over hear." Winter replied with a chuckle.

"G-Girls…" Weiss blushed when she said that. Winter had already known Weiss was into girls for a while, but Weiss had yet to tell her parents, so she always had to be careful what she said while talking to her sister on the scroll.

"If that is what you wish to do, then that's what we'll do, Weiss." Winter said with a smile, "Before I forget, have you picked out your classes for your first semester?"

Weiss' ears flattened against her head at the question. "O-Oh...right." The white haired cat Faunus started thinking about what she and Neon were talking about beforehand, and how her time with Laufey got her to make a huge decision in her life. "I have, yes."

"What's wrong, Snowflake?" Winter asked, seeing the movement in her sister's ears.

"I was just thinking about Laufey is all." Weiss answered in a saddened tone.

"She was happy until the end, and because of her, you've set yourself on a very fulfilling path." The older cat Faunus said.

Weiss felt her heart was beating a little faster from the emotions she was feeling. "I know, but…" Weiss then took a breath. "No, you're right. You're absolutely right, Winter. I'm just hoping this path I've chosen won't be one I regret."

"Mother only says one thing that I agree with, 'You're a Schnee, you don't do anything you ever regret.'" The quote was said with smile, rather than the stern frown that Weiss had known from their mother. "You'll make a wonderful veterinarian."

"I...Thank you, Winter." Her ears perked back up. "Um, so do you know when you'll be able to come over? I know you said you might have a break for that, but a specific day would be nice to know."

"I'll be free from work in a week, Tuesday to be specific." Winter replied, a glint in her eyes from seeing her sister in person again after being away for a few years.

Neon chuckled when she saw the younger Schnee's tail sway happily. "I can't wait to see you, Winter." Weiss said, not caring that her friend could see the obvious joy she was feeling.

* * *

_**Brewing History** _

Ruby was getting sick and tired of just playing scroll games. Yang had left a few minutes earlier so she could get to the Crow Bar for her shift, so she sighed to get Coco's attention. "Okay, seriously, Coco. I get that he's late and all, but come on. This is getting kinda ridiculous."

"You're not wrong, this is the first time I've known Oobleck to be late. Especially for something this important." Coco said, looking at the clock.

The wolf Faunus groaned as she got up, her tail uncurling from her lap. "Can you call him or something? I'm really happy to be getting this chance and all, but I feel like he should try to put in some kind of effort to show he wants people to work here."

"Let me give him a call and see what's keeping him. In case he isn't able to make it, are you able to reschedule?" The worried manager asked, taking out her scroll. Before she could call him up, Ruby, Neo, and Coco heard someone falling on their face. "Oh...well he's here now."

"Uh….are you ok, Oobleck?" Neo asked, leaning over the counter to see her boss sprawled on the floor. His face was pressed against the counter, and a trail of spilled coffee was leading from him to the door.

Ruby blinked twice in confusion at that. "Um, what is going on...and why aren't we helping him up?"

"Hey, Oobleck, your coffee beans are burning." Coco whispered, into the man's ear.

The green haired man shot up instantly, freaking Ruby out a bit at the inhuman speed of which he had got up. "NOTTHEBEANS!" Oobleck quickly ran over to the counter, checking on everything he could in a matter of seconds.

"How...How is he moving that fast?" Ruby asked, while feeling utterly confused as to how she may be working for someone like that.

"He drinks thirteen gallons of coffee in the morning, ten for lunch, and eight for dinner. Oobleck's blood is probably all caffeine by now." Coco said, smirking at the confused look on Ruby's face. Her head was tilted to the side, one ear angled in confusion.

Oobleck sighed in relief, then turned to Coco. "Wouldyouliketoexplainwhyyouliedtomeaboutthebeans?!"

"Uh…..what?" Ruby asked, looking from Coco to Oobleck.

Neo snickered at the confused wolf Faunus. "Listen, if you get the job, I'll be able to help you understand Oobleckese. For now," Neo walked over to Oobleck. "Hey, so Ruby is actually here for an interview with you, so could you try to slow down a bit so she can understand you better?"

"I can try butIcannotguaranteeit." Oobleck said, his speech picking up part way through his sentence.

Neo chuckled. "Right, well try not to freak her out too much. She's got some talent for this place, and she's not annoying."

"Um...thanks, I guess." Ruby said, glancing at Neo.

"Oh, right, you can still hear me...Woops." Neo went back to work, trying to avoid the awkward conversation that would spring up from what she said.

"Sosorrytokeepyouwaiting,I'mnotnormallylatetoimportantmeetingslikethis." Oobleck rambled.

"Uh…."

"Oobleck! Ugh...alright, guess I need to translate." Neo sighed, before walking over to her boss and prospective co-worker. "He said, 'So sorry to keep you waiting he normally isn't late.'"

Ruby sat down and sighed. "This is gonna be an eventful interview, that's for sure."

* * *

After Oobleck helped serve a few of the customers still in the coffee shop, zipping from table to table and person to person, he returned to the booth that Ruby and Neo were waiting in. "So Ms. Rose, I understand you're looking to working here. Are you planning to be here full time or part-time?" Neo said translating her boss' speech pattern.

"I'm planning on working here full-time." Ruby answered, looking from Oobleck to Neo, her ears angled at both to catch every word that was said.

"What would be your future intentions? How long do you think you'll be working with us?" The multi-colored barista explained.

"Well...I'm not sure how long I'll be working here. My dream is to open my own bakery, so however long that takes will probably be how long I'll be working here." The wolf Faunus said, thoughtfully.

"How do you think working here will help you achieve that?" The impromptu translator said.

"Well, the way I see it, working here wouldn't be much different than working at a bakery. It'll give me experience working in a similar setting." Ruby replied, glancing slightly around the coffee shop, her tail twitching slightly as the smells of the roasted coffee and baked goods filled her nostrils.

"Hmmm….that would certainly be a valid reason." Oobleck said, his speech slowing down a little as he pondered the information.

"I actually understood that…" Ruby said looking at her prospective employer.

"Give him a moment." Neo murmured, as she watched Oobleck take a sip from a thermos he was carrying.

"WhyisityouwishtobeabakerifImayask?" Oobleck asked, his speech returning to its caffeine induced rate of speed.

"Told you, he asked, 'why do you want to be a baker?'" Neo said, smirking at the look of exasperation at the sudden change on Ruby's face.

"Well...ever since I was twelve, I was thinking about being a baker. Now that I think about it, my mom may have had something to do with that. After a fiasco involving some bad pancakes and giving my friends, Blake and Velvet, food poisoning, I set my mind to being a baker and haven't looked back since then." Ruby replied honestly.

"Alright, one last question: Have you already gone to culinary school?"

"Of course I have, I was even top of my class." The black and red haired wolf Faunus replied with a smile, her ears perked up and her tail wagging slightly.

"That's pretty impressive. I assume Coco already tested your abilities behind the counter?" Neo paraphrased.

"Course I did, and I think she did even better than you at making a pistachio smoothie!" Coco called out from the counter.

"Well...that's...that's quite the praise. When can you start, Ms. Rose?" Oobleck said, his speech slowing once more as the information caught up with him.

"Whenever you need me to, Sir." Ruby said with a smile, the sound of her tail against the booth letting the patrons in the coffee shop in on just how excited the wolf Faunus was.

"Hmm, well then you can start your training in three days time. I hope you know this won't be as easy as making smoothies." Oobleck warned.

Ruby's eyes lit up at that. "You mean I got it?! Oh my goodness! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The wolf Faunus wanted to jump out of the booth, but kept it in for the time being.

"Ha, you have quite the energetic side! Just what I need for the shop!" Oobleck was almost just as excited, but that was mostly the caffeine talking.

Coco playfully rolled her eyes at the excitement from the two, knowing full well she was going to have to now deal with two hyperactive people in the shop. "So, Neo, what do you think about the newbie?"

"You know I'm cool with more help, and she's pretty damn good already. I'm honestly wondering if she even needs training on making stuff, but the serving. Well, let's just wait and see on that." Neo replied.

Oobleck walked Ruby to the two and said. "As you've already heard, I'm sure, Ruby here will be joining the team starting in three days!"

Ruby's tail was continuing to sway from the joy she was feeling. "Thank you guys again for this. A job, and I haven't even been in Mistral for a week. This is so awesome!"

Coco chuckled. "Well I'd say this has been a pretty good first week then for you, Ruby."

For some reason, hearing that brought Ruby's mind back to the day she accidently spilled the drink on Weiss' shirt. "Uh, well, yeah it's been okay."

"Something wrong?" Neo asked.

"N-No, I'm just a little nervous is all." Ruby lied. "So...uh, I guess I should start heading home now since I don't really wanna intrude on your work around here."

"Remember, I'm giving you a lift back home. If I don't, Yang is gonna bug me about it for awhile, and I'd rather not deal with that." Coco said as she pulled her car keys out. "Oobleck, it's cool that I take Ruby here back home, right?"

"Justtrytobebackwithinanhour." Oobleck quickly spoke.

Ruby still wasn't used to how fast he spoke, so Neo whispered. "He said for her to be back within an hour."

"Come on Red, you heard what the Boss said. I need to be back within the hour!" Coco said, twirling her car keys in her fingers as she walked to the door.

Ruby nodded, but before she followed Coco out of the shop, she looked to Neo and offered a hand out to her. "It was nice to meet you. Oh, by the way, since we didn't get to properly meet, I'm Ruby Rose." She smiled.

"I'm Neopolitan, and it was nice meeting you too." She answered, shaking the proffered hand.

"Like the ice cream?"

"Yup."

* * *

On the way home, Ruby decided to make some small talk with Coco while being driven in Coco's brown and black convertible. "So, have you been keeping up with Velvet? I haven't really seen her much in two years, so I kinda wanted to know how she and Blake have been in Mistral."

"Well they've been doing rather well. Blake managed to get her first novel published, and Velvet managed to finally get her 3D printing business off the ground. I would've thought they told you that?" Coco answered, glancing at her passenger.

"That's awesome for both of them! And...wait...what kind of novel are we talking about here?" Ruby asked, having a small idea on what her cat Faunus friend may have written.

Coco couldn't keep her cheeks from blushing as she replied, "The kind best kept out of reach of children."

Ruby just sat there, knowing full well that she was gonna tease the hell out of Blake for that later.

* * *

After getting back into Yang's apartment and making sure to get Coco's number, she opened her laptop thinking about writing a small entry in her journal.

_"Yesterday I ran into that same cat Faunus from the other day...it did not go as smoothly as I would have wanted it to. On the bright side though Yang talked with one of her friends, her name's Coco and she's Velvet's cousin. She managed to get me a job working at Brewing History with her and another barista. I even got to pick her brain on the way home. Turns out Blake had finished and published her first novel. I figure she didn't tell me she'd done it cause as Coco put it, 'It's the kind best kept out of reach of children.' I'm gonna tease her with that one for a bit, after I read it of course. Velvet even got her 3D printing business off the ground while they've been here. Hopefully I can end up being just as successful."_

Finished with her entry, Ruby saved the document and pulled up her web browser, "I think I'll relax with a few videos and then see about making a small lunch. I need to think about what I'm gonna do for dinner too. Knowing Yang, she'll be hungry when she get's back."

* * *

**_Sun's Apartment_ **

"So you feeling better now, Weiss?" Neon asked.

"After that talk with Winter, and the fact that she's coming over next week, I couldn't be any happier." Weiss said as she eyed the freezer.

"Weiss." Neon said in a warning tone. "We talked about that already. No more ice cream for you tonight."

The white haired cat Faunus whined at that. "Fine, but at least let me eat some of it in the morning. I deserve that!" Weiss argued.

Neon chuckled at her friend's small addiction, so she complied. "Alright, Weissy." Neon looked out the window for a moment. "Man, time really does fly. Welp! Time for bed!"

"Are you going to be okay with sleeping on the couch tonight? I can offer you my bed if you'd like." Weiss said.

"Nah, it's no big deal." Neon said as she hopped on the couch.

Weiss chuckled at how easy it was for Neon to just up and jump on a couch with no worry to herself. "Alright, well goodnight, Neon."

"Night, Weiss." Neon then cuddled with one of the small pillows on the couch.

The white haired Faunus walked to her room and sat on her bed. "Okay...I guess tonight would be a good night for a journal entry." She then pulled out her journal, picked out a pen from her drawer, and began to write.

_Mistral has been quite a different experience than Atlas._

_I really would've rather not have that wolf Faunus girl spill that damn drink on my shirt, but that's been settled...somewhat._

_Besides that, Winter called me today, and I couldn't be happier with how it went._

_She's visiting next week, and I really can't wait to tell her all the plans I've got._

_Hopefully I can find a job by the time she comes over though. I want her to be proud of me for that, if I can even get a job. Mistral… I don't regret it so far._

With that, Weiss closed her journal and put it back in the drawer. She smiled at the fact that she kept a journal around for nights like that, and happily went to sleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss the ice cream addict. Yup, we went there. Not too much to say here other than we do cut back on the journal entries for a bit after this chapter. We hope you all enjoyed it and will continue to do so! As always you can find my co-author on Fanfiction.net as Shadow Nightblade, and myself there as well under the same pen name. - Phoenix_Commander signing off!


	7. Aristocats

**Chapter Seven: Aristocats**

"Hey Obsidian, Flynt, you guys have a minute to talk?" Neon asked as the last customer left the music shop. The shop itself was called the King Coal Music Emporium, owned by Flynt's father Obsidian Coal.

"Yeah, what's up, Neon?" Flynt asked while checking on some equipment.

"Well you know how Weiss has been having issues finding a job, right?" The multi-colored cat Faunus asked.

Obsidian took note of Neon mentioning Weiss. "Oh shit, I forgot to call her about her move here. How long's it been since she got to Mistral?"

"Not too long, she's only been here about four days." Flynt answered.

Obsidian groaned at that. "Well damn, I seriously need to talk with her. Anyways, what was the thing you wanted to talk about, Neon?"

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to hire her?" Neon replied, looking at her employer.

"Hmm, well I mean an extra set of hands would help out the business, and Weiss has always been trustworthy in my eyes. What do you think, Flynt?" Obsidian inquired.

Flynt had the box of musical equipment in his hands, and set down the box for a moment before replying. "What do I think? Well I know it's a good idea, but Weiss is gonna be stubborn about this."

"Crap...forgot how stubborn she can be with receiving help. I blame that witch of a mother. But if she wants to be independant and not have to rely on her family, she needs to be willing to accept help." Neon said.

"Wow...that may have been the most thought out thing you've said in a while." Flynt said, feigning astonishment.

Neon turned her head in confusion. "What are you talking about? I always think of awesome plans." She was referring to her younger years, where they ended up having some rather...painful experiences with her plans.

"Diving off the diving board and into the pool in your skates would not be what I call an 'awesome plan'" Flynt said.

Neon scoffed. "You're just jealous that you could never come up with really fun ideas."

Obsidian coughed to get their attention. "Um, do I have to remind you that we were kind of speaking about getting Weiss to at least come in to see if she wants to work here."

Neon's eyes lit up. "Wait, does that mean she'll get the job no matter what?!" The multi-colored cat Faunus exclaimed.

"I didn't say that, but if she does show up and the interview goes well, then yes, she'll be able to work here. Again though, we need to figure out how to get her to even show up in the first place." Obsidian stated.

"I could always pick her up in a day or two and say I'm taking her job hunting." The younger Coal suggested.

"And what happens when she sees the store?" His father questioned.

"Guess I'm not the only one who doesn't think things through sometimes." Neon snickered.

"We can always cross that bridge when we get there. Besides, have you ever seen Weiss pass up the chance to play a piano?" Came the reply.

"Just as long as you both don't force her into this, then I'll play along with this plan of yours. Weiss was always like a daughter to me, since she was always around." He sighed. "I always wished her mother was better to her and Winter."

"Pop, the last thing we're going to do is force her to do something she doesn't want to. Lord knows her mother did that to her more than she should have." Flynt said, picking up the box of musical equipment and moving it into the back of the store.

Before his dad could respond, the door chime went off, getting their attention, since they didn't want to ignore a potential customer.

* * *

Two days went by, and Weiss began to wonder how long it would take her to find a place of her own. She slowly got out of bed, rubbing her eyes, and then doing her morning stretches. "Job first, Weiss. Then appartment second." Weiss thought as she looped her tail through the tie of her bathrobe, dragging it to her before slipping into it, and picking out her clothes before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

After she finished up her shower, Weiss realized something that made her gasp. "You have got to be kidding me." She groaned. "How the heck did I run out of my contact solution?"

Weiss heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Yo, Weiss, you almost done in there? I seriously need to use the bathroom already."

"Give me a few minutes, Sun!" Weiss called out from inside the bathroom. "I ran out of my contact solution. Could you get me my glasses? They're in the drawer next to my bed."

Sun chuckled at that. "Oh, wow. I haven't seen you wearing your glasses in forever." He heard a groan come from the bathroom. "Alright, I'll be right back." Sun ran off to get the pair of glasses. Opening the drawer, he quickly found the glasses in question. Seeing them again caused the blonde monkey Faunus to smile. They were blue, half-rimmed glasses with thin white arms and a matching white chain so that Weiss could let them hang on her neck when she wasn't wearing them.

He ran back over and knocked on the door. "If you aren't decent, then just open the door a bit and grab the glasses. And don't try to hide when you put them on. I need to see you in these again." The sound of the door creaking open slightly and a slender pale hand sticking out was the only response he got before Weiss took the glasses and the door was swiftly closed again.

_"Ugh, he's so stupid sometimes."_ Weiss thought while putting her glasses on and looking at the mirror. She was a little surprised, since she hadn't seen herself with her glasses on for years. Her cat ears twitched slightly at the unfamiliar contact of the arms of her glasses as they brushed them before settling onto her human ears.

"Come on, Weiss. I know it doesn't take that long to put on a pair of glasses." Sun remarked.

"I still need to get dressed you know." Weiss said, making Sun shut up since he wasn't about to be accused of being a pervert. "Just go wait in the kitchen."

"Y-Yeah...well not to rush you and all, but don't take too long. I still need to use the bathroom." Sun said as he walked to the kitchen.

Later after Weiss got dressed, Sun heard her walk into the kitchen. "And there is the lioness of the library!"

Weiss wanted to smack him, she really did, but she held it back and rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like an idiot and be honest...How do I look with them?"

Sun mentally smacked himself before replying, "Sorry about that Weiss, you look great. Besides, it's not me you need to impress. It's yourself….and every girl you come across. But be secure with yourself first and foremost."

Weiss blushed at the mention of impressing a girl. "I-I don't need to think heavily on that right now. I still need to find a job so I can get a place of my own. I refuse to continue living off of you like this."

"Hey, you know I don't mind it. But you know the rest of us said we're gonna help you, and we will, but it still takes time. You've only been here a week. You'll find something, just have a little faith." Sun counseled before sliding a cup of coffee into Weiss' hand. "Cream and five sugars, just how you like it."

Weiss looked down at the cup and smiled. "Thank you, Sun. And about the job search, you know how I feel about getting help from others. I appreciate it, but I can't just accept handouts my entire life…" Weiss sighed. "I was happy enough when I got away from my mother's influence."

"Well, now that you got away from her, you can be as independent as you want. But all you have to do is ask for help when you need it. You know we won't force you to do anything you don't want to. Though we'll nudge you into a choice if needed. Even if we need to use duct tape or handcuffs." Sun said with a suggestive wink.

Weiss froze mid sip, ears flat and tail rigid as she slowly looked up from her cup. "I'm sorry...Did I really just hear what I think I heard?" She slowly put the cup down and got up from her seat.

"Hey now, if it helps you get rid of some pent up tension then can you really complain?" Sun said, backing away slowly.

Weiss began to walk towards the monkey Faunus, but as she was about to pass the kitchen table, she reached for the giant wooden spoon on it. "I'll say this...you can either accept this...or try to run. Take your pick." Remembering the last time he had witnessed the lithe cat Faunus with a wooden spoon when angry, Sun's response was to turn on his heel and start running.

As Weiss was chasing him around the place, they both stopped when Weiss' scroll went off. "Ugh, you get to live for now." She walked over and checked on her scroll. "Flynt? I wonder what he wants." She picked up her scroll and said. "Hey, Flynt. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Weiss, everything's fine. Just wanted to give you a heads up, I'm on my way to take you job hunting. Pop gave me the day off to take you around looking for anything that piques your interest." The jazz enthusiast said.

Weiss was actually surprised by that, especially since she was just talking to Sun about her wanting to find a job. "How far are you? I need to get dressed if we're going job hunting."

Sun panted when he got over to Weiss. "Aren't...you...already…dressed?" He was pretty much out of breath from being chased around.

"You expect me to go out job hunting dressed like this?" Weiss asked, she had dressed in a simple pair of blue shorts and a white T-shirt. "Not happening."

"I take it that was Sun asking a dumb question again? I'm about fifteen minutes out." Flynt chuckled.

"Yeah, see you when you get here Flynt." Weiss replied before hanging up and going to change into more suitable clothing. She pulled out a white button up blouse, a pair of blue boot cut jeans, a white belt, and a pair of white sneakers.

"Hey, so I know I kinda annoyed you today, but do you mind if I tag along?" Sun requested.

"You still want to come with, even if it's going to be a drive around the city? You do know I might...no, will shop afterwards too, right?" Weiss answered, clarifying the plan.

"Weiss, this isn't about trying to have a fun day. I wanna be there for my friend." He grinned and grabbed Weiss' coffee cup with his tail, holding it out to her.

Weiss smiled before finishing the remains of the coffee in her mug. "By the way, how far is Brewing History from here? I want to see if they have a tea selection as well while we're out."

"It's not too long of a drive actually. Only about half an hour and you're there. You planning on heading there today?" The monkey Faunus asked.

"I did just say that." Weiss replied. "And besides, if they don't have a tea selection that I like, then a quiet evening wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Good thing I don't have to go to work myself today. Tea isn't my thing, but I went there a couple of times, and let me say that those smoothies they serve there were pretty damn good. I haven't actually gotten a chance to head there for awhile." Sun said, with a shrug as he grabbed his shoes.

"Then that settles it. We'll head to Brewing History after the job search." Weiss declared.

After about twenty minutes, Flynt texted Weiss to let her know he was outside, so both Faunus got up and headed outside. "Did you sign up to be a bag boy, Sun?" Flynt asked when he saw the monkey Faunus get into his car.

Sun rolled his eyes and flipped him off. "Don't start with me on that, Flynt. I shouldn't have to mention all the times Neon made you carry her skates around when she wasn't allowed to wear them."

"If it keeps me from having to bail her out of jail for doing something stupid while wearing them, then I won't complain." Flynt said, ignoring the middle finger.

Sun shrugged and opened the door to get into the waiting black cadillac. "So what's the plan? We just gonna be looking around for any help wanted signs or what?"

"For now, but then I have an idea of where we can look, though the place doesn't open for about an hour." The musician said adjusting the rear-view mirror.

Weiss was skeptical about what Flynt had said, but she didn't want to say anything and got inside the car. "I guess this might be a good way to see more of the town again."

"That's the spirit." Flynt said as he got in and started up the car. "Oh, and Neon would've been here too, but she's still at work. She says good luck though." Flynt relayed the message as he started driving. "And...wait, you're wearing your glasses."

"Yeah...ran out of contact solution." Weiss said, a little embarrassed as she climbed into the car.

* * *

As they were driving through the town, Weiss took note of a few locations. They had driven past a large park with a small lake in the center, and the white haired Faunus took note when Flynt said that the leaves were a bright crimson from the beginning of fall until late spring, which gave the park its name: Forever Fall. The second was the academy they drove past. Haven Academy was the largest medical school in the country, but they didn't just focus on human or faunus medical care, the school was also well known for its veterinary program.

With the window rolled down, Weiss placed her hand on the edge of it and smiled as she looked out at the school, taking in what could be something for her one day. "Whatcha looking at, Weiss?" Sun suddenly asked.

Weiss was taken out of her thoughts, turning to her friend. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just taking in the sights. Um, why haven't we stopped though?"

Flynt spoke up. "I mean, I could tell you, but I'm thinking it would be better to wait a bit and let you see what I have planned."

"Planned? What are you talking about, Flynt? I thought you said-." Weiss was cut off.

"We're here, welcome to the King Coal Emporium." Flynt said, pulling into a parking space.

"W-What?" Weiss turned to see they really were at King Coal Emporium. "No, no, no, no, no! You have got to be kidding me, Flynt! I don't want a hand out! You know how I feel about this!"

"Relax Weiss, this is not an interview. Just something to get your interest, that and Pop really does want to see you again." The young man said, trying to calm the cat Faunus.

Weiss was clawing at the door, wanting to just get out and leave the place, but she knew that wasn't the best option. "Seeing your dad again is fine, but why even keep this from me? Do you know how annoying it can be to be told that you had this hand out planned the entire time?"

"Weiss, calm down and think about this clearly. All our music crazed friend is doing is giving you the option to consider applying here." Sun said, unbuckling his seatbelt and leaning forward to place a hand on the other Faunus' shoulder.

The cat Faunus took a breath and looked over at the music store. "Fine...but please, just be honest with me next time. You should know by this point that surprises aren't my thing."

"I dunno, that last surprise party was pretty fun." Flynt chuckled.

"...I'll give you that, but I'm being serious. For something like this, just tell me the truth next time." Weiss requested as she got out of the car. "I forgot, but how long ago was it since your dad opened up this store?"

"Come on, Weiss. You know when I moved over here. That's when he got it all settled when moving the shop from Atlas." Flynt explained.

"Right, well I guess it's time to walk in, but again-." Weiss was cut off again.

"I know Weiss, I know. This isn't a hand out. I'm just trying to give you a chance here, and if you really don't want it, then at least come in and check the place out. It's actually kinda fun when Neon and I have a slow day." Flynt remarked.

"Eh...I prefer when it's busier. Things can get bananas." Sun remarked.

"Which reminds me, hand'em over." Flynt said, turning to look at the monkey Faunus.

"What?"

"You know what! The bananas, all of them. Last time you brought one in I was still finding chunks in the saxophones for a week!" The protective musician retorted.

"Hehehe, yeah, here you go." Sun said, passing over three bananas that he had taken with him when he'd left the apartment.

Weiss let out a light chuckle at that. "You two tend to make me laugh, even when you've annoyed me. How do you do that?" She asked while walking to the door of the King Coal Emporium.

"Good looks? Talent?" Sun prompted.

"Hmm...no, more like you can entertain me like a circus clown." Weiss smirked, getting a glare from the monkey Faunus. "Oh, was my joke too much for you?"

Before Sun could respond, Flynt placed his hand on his shoulder. "You know she's just joking, man. Hell, I think the only person out of our little group with a girlfriend was you." Flynt felt the instant regret settle in.

Sun felt Flynt's hand move away from him. "Yeah, thanks for bringing her up, man. Just what I wanted to hear right now."

"H-Hey, hold up, man. I wasn't trying to-." Flynt stopped when Sun cut him off.

"It's fine, Flynt, it's been a few years since she left. Don't know why I still care to be honest. Besides, today is about Weiss, not me."

Weiss frowned at that, feeling a little sad about how Sun phrased that. She remembered the day Sun and Reese split up, and it wasn't a day she wished to remember. "This day isn't about me, Sun. So don't ever sell yourself short on something like that."

Sun shrugged. "Again, I'm honestly not hung up about it. I'd rather just see how well this is about to go."

Instead of arguing, Weiss nodded and opened the door. "Neon? Where are you?"

"Yeah! I'm just checking stora...wait, Weiss?" Neon ran out of the back room and saw that her feline companion was standing at the doorway. "You're here!"

"Ne-" Weiss started before the other cat Faunus collided with her. The sound of spinning wheels filled the almost empty music store. "Neon...please get off of me."

Neon smiled as she got off of her white haired friend. "Sorry, Weissy. So I guess Flynt told ya about the-."

"Yes, I know...and I'm not exactly happy with this." Weiss stated.

"O-Oh...you only just found out? Uh, right, well...you're not super mad, are you?" Neon asked.

Weiss got up and dusted and straightened out her blouse. "No, I'm not super mad, but I'm disappointed that you both would keep something like this from me."

Neon's tail drooped at that. "I-I'm sorry." She then noticed something that made her gasp. "Whoa! You're wearing your glasses!" Neon exclaimed, getting a groan from Weiss.

"Yes, I'm wearing my glasses. I know it's been a while, but is it that big of a deal?" Weiss groaned.

"The big deal?! You look so cute in them!" Neon looked over to see Sun and Flynt walk in. "Did you guys even notice she has her glasses on?!"

"Yeah, we both noticed." Sun said, almost too calmly.

Weiss rolled her eyes at that, but then looked over to see Obsidian was walking out of the backroom holding an alto-sax. "Obsidian!" Weiss ran over and hugged Flynt's dad, almost making him drop the alto-sax he was holding.

"O-Oh crap." Obsidian managed to hold the saxophone over his head, making sure not to drop it. "Weiss? I was wondering when you would show up."

Weiss pulled away and held her smile up. "Sorry, but I'm just happy to see you again. How's everything been?"

Obsidian placed the saxophone down, in case of any other surprises. "Things have been pretty tame around here, but I'll be honest, I'm more wondering how you are. I heard about what you did, by the way."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Weiss inquired.

"Oh you know. I was just sitting here when suddenly I get a notification that some money was wired to me...from the Schnee Energy Company. Mind explaining that one?" Obsidian crossed his arms and tapped his foot against the ground.

"O-Oh, well you see...a Schnee always remembers family." The cat Faunus answered.

Obsidian pulled her into a hug. "And don't you ever forget that. You're family to me as well, Weiss. Thank you for what you did."

Weiss hugged him back and smiled. "You know you don't have to mention it." She pulled away. "And...while I know this sounds hypocritical, but...I just can't accept this offer."

Flynt groaned. "Weiss, come on already. You shouldn't turn it down that quick."

Obsidian held his hand up to stop his son from continuing. "When we talked about this, I brought this up with you, Flynt. And I'm not going to force her to try this right now, but...I still want to say that no matter what, the offer stands."

Weiss sighed, and then looked around the store, taking in the instruments that were around her. "I...Let me just...I don't know. I guess I'll stay for a bit longer, but that's it. Okay?"

"Of course, you're welcome to stay as long as you want. Though while you're here, you can tell me how the flight was and what you think of our little slice of the world so far." The music store owner said.

"The flight wasn't too bad, and the greeting I got was… expected. Besides that, things have been pretty good, well, except for this one thing that happened, but I'd rather not get into that right now." Weiss replied.

"Well, that sounds like a story I'll be hearing later. Why don't I give you a tour of the place? My treat." The older Coal suggested.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Weiss felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Neon. "What's wrong, Neon?"

Neon's tail was still drooped a bit and her ears were flat, "I just wanted to say sorry for pulling you into this. It was actually my idea."

Weiss wasn't a cruel person. She could get angry fairly easily, but she wouldn't stay mad for long. "Neon, for how long we've known each other, I can only be angry at you guys for so long, so I forgive you."

Neon's tail shot up at that, and she hugged Weiss. "Thank you, Weissy."

Weiss patted her back and nodded as she pulled away. "Well, time for the tour. You may as well tell me a bit about this place too, since you do work here after all."

Sun watched from the doorway as Weiss was given the tour. He then looked over at Flynt. "So, what was up with this plan of yours? Did you really not expect her to get a little mad?"

"We did, but I didn't want to just ignore the problem she was having getting a job." Flynt countered.

"She's gotta understand that this isn't a hand out. Seriously." Sun sighed at the way Weiss was handling the offer. "She's already done dealing with her mom and all her bullshit."

"Gotta remember she only just got away from the wicked witch. Weiss still needs to get used to being able to be her own person now." The monkey Faunus' friend replied. "Anyways, again, I'm sorry for bringing up Reese, man."

"I know man...just wish I knew where she ran off to. Maybe some day I'll find that answer." Sun replied.

Flynt leaned against the wall, nodding at that. "Yeah, but hey, at least you're still in touch with her. I'm sure you'll get that answer sooner than you think, man."

"Only every other month or so...but yeah, least there's that." Sun reluctantly agreed.

Flynt walked over and patted his back. "There's always something to look forward to, man. And that's whatever answer you'll eventually get from her. Now come on. We might as well be on the tour with them."

* * *

"So as you saw in the main showroom, we have a variety of instruments here." Obsidian said as the group entered one of the back storerooms. "This is where we keep the woodwinds. since the care for them is different than the brass, they need to be stored in a different environment." The air in the room was cooler than the main showroom.

Weiss thought about the way things were organized around the place and began to think more about the job offer. _"They keep things so organized. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to work in a place like this."_ She walked a bit more and looked over at a picture on the wall. "Obsidian, what's that picture in here for?" She pointed at a picture of what looked to be a band with Obsidian and Flynt standing next to them.

"That's me and the rest of the Coal Box." Obsidian said, "Me and the band…" the words trailed off as the old musician started getting lost in thought.

Weiss snapped her fingers in front of Obsidian. "Back. To. The. Tour."

Obsidian blinked twice and looked at Weiss. "Huh? Oh...right. I was just reliving those memories again. Did you know that Flynt begged me to take him that day? He even offered to do the yard work for a week."

Weiss giggled at that and looked to Flynt. "You doing yard work? Oh my god, please tell me you took pictures, Obsidian."

Flynt groaned. "You guys suck."

Neon chuckled and threw her arm around Flynt. "You know you'd look cute being a yard worker. Now can we test out the equipment, boss?"

"Testing equipment? Hmm, well I mean sure. Weiss, how do you feel about helping us test the equipment?" Obsidian offered.

"...Can I use the piano?" Weiss asked.

Neon smirked. "Ha! I knew you'd wanna join us in this." She took Weiss' hand and ran over to the piano in the main showroom. "Maybe you and I can sing while you play the piano."

"Alright, alright! How about Arpeggio?" Weiss asked.

"I'm ready, Maestro!" Neon got herself ready to sing with her cat companion.

* * *

_Do mi so do do so mi do_

_Every truly cultured music student knows_

_You must learn your scales and your arpeggios_

_Bring the music ringing from your chest_

_And not your nose_

_While you sing your scales and your arpeggios_

_If you're faithful to your daily practicing_

_You will find you progress is encouraging_

_Do mi so mi do me so mi fa la so it goes_

_When you do your scales and your arpeggios_

_Do mi so doi_

As Weiss picked up the pace of her playing, the singing feline Faunus started the last verse.

_Do mi so do do so mi do_

_Do mi so do do so mi do_

_Though at first it seems as though it doesn't show_

_Like a tree ability will bloom and grow_

_If you're smart you'll learn by heart what every artist knows_

_Your must sing your scales_

_And your arpeeee ee eeggioooooooooos!_

* * *

As they finished their song, Weiss moved her hands away from piano and smiled. "Thank you, Neon. That was a lot of fun." She stood up and looked around the showroom. "So, anything else you had planned?"

"Only finishing up my shift here and then possibly just heading back to mine and Flynt's apartment." Neon replied.

The white haired cat Faunus let out a light chuckle. "So, you two have been living together for some time. Anything you guys are hiding from me?"

"N-no, nononononono! Nothing like that at all!" Neon exclaimed, trying to hide the rapid blush on her cheeks.

"Hmm...this teasing thing is actually kind of fun. I should do that more often." Weiss chuckled, but then she took a breath. "Now that you mention apartments though, I really do need a job to get my own place." She looked around at the instruments. "I...I don't know. Maybe I'll think more about this job offer."

"Well as I said, the offer is always available." Obsidian suddenly said as he walked into the showroom.

"T-Thank you. This means a lot to me, but...if I don't want this, then...you guys won't badger me about it, right?" Weiss questioned.

"Of course, though we'll still insist with helping you whenever you need it." Sun answered.

Weiss nodded. "Good, well I still have to pick up a new bottle of contact solution, and I want to stop by Brewing History and see if they carry any tea I might like."

"Well you heard the Kitten, let's go and grab the rest of what we're out here for, and maybe get some lunch while we're at it." Flynt said, walking towards the door of the shop.

Obsidian glanced over at his only other employee. "Go on and join them, Neon. I can handle things for the day."

Neon cheered at hearing that. "Yes! Thanks, boss!" She took Flynt's hand and ran out with him, getting a laugh from Sun.

"Those two need to figure out their feelings." Obsidian said, shaking his head with a chuckle, while he cleaned the alto-sax he had brought out earlier.

Weiss gave Obsidian one last hug before running out with Sun. The thoughts that ran through her mind was how much of a great time she'd have working side by side with her friends. _"I think this will work out...I'll tell them tomorrow though. For now I'll just enjoy the day."_ Weiss thought as she joined her friends in the car. A few minutes later and the four friends were pulling into the parking lot of Brewing History.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one. Who didn't and/or doesn't like the Aristocats? On that note, who wouldn't want to see a cat Faunus Weiss in glasses? Needless to say I gave my co-author a heart attack with those two ideas. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 7! Chapter 8 will be up tomorrow! As always Shadow Nightblade can be found on Fanfiction.net and I can be found over there as well. - Phoenix_Commander signing off!


	8. Going Against Instincts

**Chapter Eight: Going Against Instincts**

"So how much more time do we have to spend looking through all of this again, Coco?" Ruby asked while walking through the steps of learning how to use the equipment from Coco.

"We'll spend as much time as we need to, Red. It's a legal thing, so you can expect paperwork as well." Ruby's new supervisor said.

Ruby groaned, though she understood why she was going through it. "I was hoping for more training with other stuff, like recipes and special ingredients you guys might use here." Her ears perked up. "Wait, do you guys use any secret ingredients?"

"Oobleck would have me tell you no, but yes we do." Coco whispered.

Ruby's eyes lit up at that. "Ooh!" She exclaimed, but in a more whispered tone. "So how long do I have to work here to get in on those secrets?"

"A lot longer than Neo, that's for sure." The barista said, ignoring the indignant shout from Neo.

Before Ruby could respond to that, she heard a familiar voice. "And what are you two even talking about over here?" Neo asked as she suddenly popped up behind the wolf Faunus.

"Just walking Red through the equipment and talking about the recipes." The twenty-four year old said.

Neo leaned over on the counter to take a break. "Oh? And how's that going? I hated going through that when I first started here. Only because it took way too long." Neo said, making Coco roll her eyes.

"Pretty good so far, though I do want to get more into the recipes." The wolf faunus said, her tail twitching at the prospect.

Neo crossed her arms and smirked at Coco. "See, I told you it's boring. And before you say it, yes, I know it's a legal thing."

"Alright, fine we only have one more machine to go over and then we can start on the recipes." Coco relented, waving off the excited wolf Faunus and her shorter co-worker.

Neo sighed and walked over with Ruby to the machine. "Oh, by the way, did you want to learn a bit more on how to speak Oobleckese? My offer still stands on that."

"Of course, that way you don't have to keep translating for me every time he speaks." The redhead said, ears at attention as she absorbed the information given to her.

"Lessons can start anytime, kid." Neo replied. "So, which machine are you showing her now, Coco?"

"Well this one won't take long, it's just the smoothie mixer." The manager replied, gesturing to the machine.

Ruby looked at the machine and poked it. "Ooh, so how does this magic device work?" Coco glared at the wolf Faunus, making her yelp. "S-Sorry!"

"Well you see, Ruby, it works by pushing this button here." Neo said, continuing Ruby's joke and pointing to the green start button.

Coco groaned and grabbed Neo's hand. "Get back to work." She nudged her away and turned to Ruby. "And you, I'm not trying to bore you to death, Ruby. Seriously. This is literally a legal requirement." She then took a moment to smell something. "Ugh, okay, next...take out that garbage. It smells like...well...garbage."

"On it, Coco, and yeah I do understand. Can we finish with it when I get back?" The twenty-one year old asked, pulling out the garbage bag.

"Like I said, it's legally required for me to do this. Now make sure that goes in the dumpster. The last person who worked here didn't get that and piled up bags way too much." Coco warned, a small smile forming at her underling's understanding of the situation.

The redhead lifted the bag and started walking to the back door of Brewing History, "Garbage in the dumpster, roger that, Coco."

As the wolf Faunus walked outside with the bag of garbage, she looked over and gasped. "No…" Ruby chucked the bag in the dumpster and ran back inside. "No, no, no, no, no!" Ruby ran to the backroom and hid, confusing Coco and Neo.

"What's gotten into you, Red? You ok?" Coco asked.

"Just don't let anyone know I'm in here!" Ruby yelled out as she stayed hiding in the backroom.

"Weird...as long as you're back there, Ruby, would you mind getting a bag of Kopi Luwak beans ready?" Neo asked, poking her head into the backroom.

Ruby was shocked when she heard that. "You have that here?! What?!" She quickly looked around for the beans, and when she saw them, her jaw dropped. "How do you have this?!"

"What can I say? Oobleck really likes his coffee. No matter how rare or expensive." Neo shrugged.

"But it normally runs between one-hundred to six-hundred dollars a pound!" Ruby exclaimed, the fur on her tail puffed up in surprise.

"As I said he really likes his coffee and want's other people to try it." The pink and brown clad woman said, returning to the coffee shop's counter.

Ruby got the small bag of beans out and quickly gave it to Neo, but ran back inside. Neo shrugged at that and gave the bag to Coco.

* * *

While that was happening, the person that made Ruby run inside got out of her friend's car. "Did anyone else hear that?" Weiss asked, referring to the sound of the garbage bag being thrown into the dumpster.

"Nope, what did you hear?" Sun asked confused.

Weiss shook her head at that. "Never mind. It's not important." She looked back at Flynt and Neon. "Do you both know what you'll be ordering?"

"I'll just be having a small cup of coffee, black, no sugar." Flynt said, suppressing a smirk at the look of distaste that spread across Neon's face.

"You're never any fun!" Neon exclaimed.

Weiss giggled at that. "Well, Neon, what are you going to order then? I mean, if you want to have fun, then what kind of drink here is considered fun?"

"Well I normally get a large, half-whole milk, one quarter one-percent milk, one quarter non-fat, extra hot, split quad shots one-half shot decaf, two-half shots regular, no foam latte, with whipped cream, two packets of splenda, one sugar in the raw, a touch of vanilla syrup and three short sprinkles of cinnamon." The multi-colored cat Faunus rattled off quickly.

Weiss and Sun stood there, blinking, confused, and then they looked to Flynt for answers. "You two have known her almost as long as I have. Are you really that surprised at this point?"

"I'm just surprised she didn't pass out from lack of oxygen." Sun said, shocked.

"To be fair Sun, that would mean Flynt would have to resuscitate her and I don't think Neon would mind." Weiss teased.

Flynt was taken aback by that. "W-What the heck are you spouting on about, Schnee?!"

"Well, you know Sun wouldn't do it out of fear for breaking the 'bro code'. And while I wouldn't mind, I also don't want to overstep any boundaries." Weiss said, smirking as she continued to tease Flynt and Neon as they turned redder and redder from embarrassment.

Sun held his arms behind his head. "This is a show, I swear." He laughed and turned around to walk into the coffee shop. "Hurry it up, you three."

"C-coming, Sun." Neon and Flynt both stuttered, shaking off their surprise at Weiss' teasing. Weiss walked behind them, chuckling at her newfound ability to rile the musicians.

When they walked inside, the four friends picked out a table and sat down. "This place looks rather lovely. I'm glad you guys brought me here." Weiss remarked as she waited for someone to serve them.

"Weiss, what are you having, cause I'm ordering?" Sun asked.

"Cream and five sugars. I'm not too crazy on the complicated stuff." Weiss said as she looked to Neon, insinuating that she was talking about what she was planning on ordering.

"Same as always then. Got it." Sun said.

Neo walked over to their table with a small notepad and a pen in her hand. "Welcome to Brewing History, where the best beans throughout history are found. My name's Neo, what'll you guys be having today?"

The white haired cat Faunus appreciated the greeting. "Thank you. I'm Weiss, and I'd like to have a small coffee, cream and five sugars."

"I'll just have a banana smoothie, and I'm Sun." The blonde haired monkey Faunus said.

Neo nodded and jotted Sun and Weiss' orders as well as Flynt's and Neon's. "Ok I've got your orders and they'll be out shortly. And if you have any questions feel free to ask."

"I do have one, do you carry any pre-ground or whole bean coffee for sale as well?" The alabaster haired woman asked.

"We do have a selection for sale, I'll bring a list out with your drinks so you can look it over. We also have a small selection of teas as well." The barista and server said before making her way back to the counter.

* * *

Ruby continued to watch from the back room and wondered how long Weiss and the others would even be there for. "My first day of training and this happens...What kind of luck am I having?"

"I'd say pretty good luck, since you did manage to get a job here." Coco said, startling Ruby. "Wanna tell me what's bothering you?"

Ruby sighed, not wanting to talk about it, but she knew Coco wasn't going to leave any time soon. "You see that girl over there? The white haired one."

"Cute girl, don't see the problem though." The manager said.

The wolf Faunus blushed at the cute comment. "N-No, that's not it. I ran into her once at my uncle's bar and I...well I kind of spilled a drink on her, so I really don't know if walking up to her with a drink in hand would be the best thing in the world."

"I think I see the issue now, you had a bad first impression and now you're worried about screwing up again. Avoiding people is not a good solution." Coco replied with an understanding look.

"I'm not trying to avoid her forever. I just think it would be better if she had a better day than when I spilled that drink on her. Anyways, Neo already took her order...so can I just hide in here till she's gone?" Ruby requested, her ears flattened as she looked at the barista.

_"Ok, that is just adorable."_ Coco thought as she struggled with the decision to let her underling hide in the back or work the counter. "Sorry, Red, but I can't let you do that. We need help at the front. And besides, I still have to finish walking you through the mixer."

"B-But…" Ruby sighed and stood up, taking a glance over at Weiss. "A-Alright, but is there something I can do that'll make it so that she can't see me? You know, uh, like...damn, give me something here."

"Looks like the coffee machine could use more beans, think you can handle that?" The brown and black clad barista asked, giving the red and black haired young woman an out.

"I-I guess that'll do." Ruby stepped out of the backroom and walked over to the coffee machine. "Oh...wait, forgot the beans."

As she was walking back over to the backroom, Weiss glanced over and saw her. "Oh my God. Why does she have to be here of all places?" Weiss muttered.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Weiss?" Flynt asked.

"Do you see that wolf Faunus behind the counter? I've...run into her before." The cat Faunus answered.

"Oh yeah, I remember you talking about that. What's the problem, though? It looks like she's just working." Sun remarked as he watched Ruby loading coffee beans in the coffee machine.

"She spilled an entire Long Island Iced Tea on my shirt, and I may have...over reacted." Weiss answered, ears flat and her tail twitching in mild irritation.

"Well hey, look at it this way. Now you have the chance to go patch things up with her." Flynt suggested.

As they were talking about that, Ruby looked over for a moment and saw that Weiss had sighed and got up from her seat. "Uh oh." Ruby quickly ducked behind the counter and pretended to look through some of the ingredients they kept there.

As Weiss made it to the counter, she leaned forward so that she could see the hiding wolf Faunus. "Ruby, isn't it? Can you stand up? I came over here so I could talk to you, and I rather do it without getting a crick in my neck."

"U-Uh, I'm sorry, but...I think you have the wrong person and...and...well I need to refill this so you know." Ruby got up from the floor and began to refill the coffee machine, ignoring Weiss as much as she could.

"Could you please stop ignoring me? I want to apologize for the way I acted when we met at that bar. I over reacted." Weiss said, her ears remaining flat as her tail straightened out in annoyance.

Ruby's ears perked up and her tail started to wag at that. "Wait, what? But you already apologized and … wait, did I just blow my cover?" Ruby blinked a few times when she looked up at Weiss, _"Almost didn't recognize her in those glasses. She looks…woof."_

"We keep meeting like this and people are going to start talking." The cat Faunus muttered, hoping the red eared wolf faunus wouldn't hear. "Even so, I still feel like I owe you a proper apology." Weiss said slightly louder.

"You don't need to do that. I did say you already apologized. I'm just sorry for ignoring you, but it seemed a lot better to leave you alone, since, well, you know." Ruby didn't want to say much more about that.

"It was an accident, and as I said I over reacted. To be honest, I'm actually curious as to how you got a job here. I've been here four days and I've been having issues." The alabaster haired Faunus replied.

"Huh, strange, I've been in Mistral for only four days as well. I just got really lucky is all...well that and I'm really good at baking and I can make a mean smoothie. Right, Coco?" Ruby chuckled and continued wagging her tail as she recounted the time during her interview.

"Careful, Red, or I may have you be my personal smoothie maker." The supervisor answered with a blissful smirk at the memory of the smoothie.

"Does that mean I get paid extra for that?" Ruby asked and got an eye roll from Coco, causing her to giggle again. "Anyways, Yang, my sister, is friends with Coco here, so she helped set up an interview for me here."

"So it does pay to have some friends with an in. It seems like you'll do well here. I'm actually having issues deciding whether or not to take a job offer, I'm just not good at taking help when offered." Weiss said.

"Ooh, what kind of job is it?" Ruby was pretty intrigued by that, evidenced by her tail still swaying back and forth as she spoke with Weiss.

"Well, I'd be working at the King Coal Music Emporium. Not sure exactly what I'd be doing there yet though if I take the job." The aspiring veterinarian answered, her own tail swaying as she thought about the possibilities.

"Look at it this way. If it seems like something you really enjoy, then you should take the offer. I mean, I'm happier than I could ever be with this job, and when you think about it, not many people have that kind of opportunity." The barista in training explained, slightly surprising the white haired cat Faunus with how mature she sounded just then.

"I-I think you have a point there. It's just that old habits die hard." Weiss then looked back at her friends who were laughing and smiling amongst themselves and thought about her talk with Flynt's dad earlier. "Huh, maybe I should take the offer, but...what if I mess something up?"

"I thought the same thing every time I made a dish for the first time. I made them anyway, and learned from my mistakes. Take the leap Weiss and make the dish." Ruby answered, tail wagging encouragingly.

"Would the phrase, you're only human really work for us?" Weiss let out a chuckle at her little joke.

"Well it works half way for the most part." Ruby joined in on the chuckling and thought of something. "So, um, do you think we could maybe put this whole thing behind us, and maybe...I don't know, start over from the beginning?"

"Sure, I guess. My name is Weiss Schnee. It's a pleasure to meet you." The cat Faunus replied.

Ruby let out a smile and offered her hand out to the cat Faunus, who didn't hesitate to take it, and they both shook each other's hands. "And I'm Ruby Rose. I'm really happy to meet another Faunus here in Mistral."

"Likewise, Ruby." Weiss replied, returning the smile.

"Thanks for this. It's actually really nice to be able to say this, but I knew someone who told me how friends are just strangers you haven't met you...and now I've met you." When Ruby said that, Weiss actually blushed a little.

"Sounds like some good advice, actually." The white and blue clad Faunus agreed, still blushing slightly and her tail twitching happily.

"Yeah...so, I mean, if we're gonna be friends, shouldn't we have each other's number? Y-You know, since we might wanna hang out at one point." Ruby suggested, though she was a little nervous at the thought.

Weiss blinked a few times at the unexpected request. "S-sure, yeah."

"Only four days here and you've got a job and a rather cute girl's number. Seems to me like your luck is pretty good, Red." Coco teased, ignoring the shocked look on Weiss' face and the blush that now covered Ruby's.

"N-not like that at all, Coco! H-how did you even-?!" The shocked young woman started.

"Velvet told me." The barista answered with a shrug.

"Velvet...I'm gonna dye your hair white as a new snowfall on Christmas morning." Ruby growled, thinking about how the rabbit Faunus would look with white hair and ears. While she was not exactly closed to the idea of people knowing her orientation, she preferred to be the one to tell people herself.

"Uh… well, I'm just gonna go and wait on my order. Anyways, this is my number," Weiss pulled out her scroll and showed the wolf Faunus her number. "So make sure you have this saved."

"Ok, got it, and here is mine." The barista trainee said, sending a message to Weiss' scroll.

Weiss got the number in her scroll and nodded. "Thanks. Now then, I need to get back to my friends. Oh and… about the job offer I was talking about, I wanted to say you really helped me with what I want to do now, so thank you." The white haired cat Faunus smiled and walked back over to her friends.

"Judging by her tail, it looks like the puppy has a new playmate." Neo whispered to Coco, forgetting about her new colleagues hearing.

"NEO! Not you too!"

* * *

After their beverages were finished, Weiss and her friends left Brewing History, but not before the white haired cat Faunus said bye to Ruby, seeing as they were friends now and she didn't want to just walk out without saying bye. "So was she the same person you had run into, Weiss?" Sun asked as his roommate walked up to the table.

"Indeed it was, and it did go well, surprisingly. And before you make a joke, I did get her number, but not in that way." Weiss stated, not wanting her friends to make a remark about getting a girl's number.

"Well as long as it's settled and you made another friend besides us, then it was a win-win." Sun replied, as Flynt started his car.

"So does she work there?" Neon asked while her pigtails were blowing in the wind as Flynt was driving to the mall.

"Yes, and it seems that her sister was able to help her get that job, so that's good for her." Weiss answered, but then muttered the next part. "Now my turn to get that job."

"So, did you decide whether or not to take that offer, then?" Flynt asked, taking an exit to get to the mall.

"You'll get that answer soon enough, Flynt. Now come on. Find a spot to park already. I need some new clothes." Weiss looked a little too excited for having the chance to get new clothes, she got a playful eye roll from Flynt.

"Didn't you just go clothes shopping the other day?" Sun asked, worried about what was to come.

Weiss turned and gave him a death glare. "You can never have enough clothes!" Her voice almost sounded demonic to Sun while Neon simply chuckled at how Weiss reacted to getting new clothes all the time.

"Stop sticking your foot in your mouth, Sun. Weiss looks like she'll strangle you with your tail." The dark skinned musician warned.

"Enough talk! Store! Now!" Neon exclaimed as she dragged Flynt by the arm after he parked and got out.

"I almost pity Flynt, almost." The monkey faunus said. "Then I realize that those two would be incomplete without each other."

"Are you coming or not?!" Weiss called out as she was already about fifty feet away from Sun.

"Sorry, Weiss, I was just thinking." Sun called out as he ran to catch up.

* * *

During their shopping excursion, Sun simply walked around with Weiss, since he wasn't exactly looking for clothes. "I could've been doing a lot more than…" He stopped when he caught a glimpse of someone he didn't think he'd see that day. "Reese?" As he turned to get a better look at the turquoise haired figure, he lost her in the crowd.

"Sun, what's the matter?" Weiss suddenly asked, snapping the monkey Faunus from his thoughts.

"I thought I saw someone from Atlas, but I'm not so sure." The blonde haired young man answered.

"Well I don't see anyone around here that seems familiar to me, so get a move on. I wanted to find some matching shoes, and I won't be slowed down." The cat Faunus ordered.

"Yeah, I'll catch up in a second… just… go on." Sun was in his own little world, still wondering if what he saw was just his imagination while Weiss just shrugged and walked off to find the shoe section of the mall. "Nah, no way…" Sun said to himself and ran over to catch up with Weiss.

"Come on, Sun, you promised to give me a hand as my bag boy!" The alabaster haired faunus called out.

Sun sighed at that and crossed his arms as he walked over to her. "Weiss, I'm alright with that and all, but try not to be all bossy about it. Seriously. I'm your friend, not your servant."

"I know, I'm just trying to take your mind off of whatever has you troubled. I'm not gonna pry, but you know you can talk to any of us if you need to, alright?" Weiss said, wrapping her friend in a one armed hug.

"Yeah, I know… thanks. Now wasn't there a shoe store you were looking for?" Sun asked as he and Weiss continued walking through the mall.

"Eh, forget the shoes. I do need a new pair of jeans though, and out of our merry band you're the only one comfortable enough to tell me if I look good in a pair." Weiss said, pointing to another store.

"Seeing as leaving you with Flynt would probably take the whole day, with how you two talk so much about getting just the right outfit, and how Neon would make you try on the whole store, I say I'm the best to bring with on this kind of thing." Sun chuckled.

* * *

"And how many bags do we have here again?" Flynt asked while driving Sun and Weiss back home.

"Umm…." Weiss said, thinking about the bags that were piled in the trunk and in the cabin. "Four for you and Neon-" The cat Faunus started.

"One for me and three for Neon." Flynt interjected.

"Eight for me and Sun-" Weiss continued, ignoring Flynt's correction.

"Two for me and six for you." Sun said, groaning slightly as he stretched the tiredness from his limbs.

"And that should be it." Weiss finished answering, ignoring the looks two of her friends were now giving her. "Do you guys mind if I give Winter a call? I'll make sure she's on speaker, video wouldn't be a safe idea since we're driving."

"Sure, go for it. It'll be nice to hear from her again." Flynt remarked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Great, just a second." Weiss said, dialing Winter's number and putting her on speaker.

"Weiss, you have impeccable timing. I was a few seconds from drawing fake eyes on my lids and taking a nap during my last meeting." The elder Schnee said, answering the call.

"What's up, Winter!" Neon called out with joy, knowing full well Winter would be able to hear her.

"I take it I'm on speaker then? Hello, Neon, I'm well. How have you all been, you haven't been driving Weiss up a wall, have you?" Winter joked.

"Does it count if she went on an ice cream craze again?" Sun joked.

"Oh, oh my. Tell me you found it?" Winter asked.

"Yup, little corner store near our apartment." Sun answered.

"Winter, I swear if you buy all of that ice cream I will dye your clothes pink when I see you." Weiss threatened, knowing her sister loved the flavor as much as she did.

"What ever do you mean dear sister, I would never eat all that before you'd be able to taste it." The older cat Faunus said, feigning surprise.

"You are not going to do that! Sun! Buy all the ice cream right now before she has any way of doing so herself!" Weiss demanded, making Sun blink a few times.

Neon giggled at that. "You two are just ridiculous and I love ya both for it!"

"Can we just get back to the reason why you called Winter already? Or I swear I'm gonna park this car right now with your nonsense." Flynt warned as he entered dad mode.

"Well, the last few days have been fine. We just got done shopping, and the others gave me a small tour of the city." Weiss informed, her tail tip twitching as she thought about the day's events.

"I also may have kidnapped her and taken her job hunting." Flynt said.

"Kidnapping, huh? Well as long as it worked, then the Schnee family won't have to charge you for kidnapping." Winter replied with her little joke.

"Winter you know that joke is old with them. You've made it...actually I lost count, but anyways, I wanted to know if you were still able to come over." Weiss inquired.

"Of course, nothing is going to keep me from visiting." The older cat Faunus answered with a smile.

Weiss' tail swayed happily at that. "I can't wait till you get here!"

Sun smirked at her response. "I'll be sure to hide the yarn, lock the freezer, and keep the tuna sealed away."

All that was heard for the next ten minutes were yelling and annoyed cat noises from the Schnee sisters.

When they got home, Weiss waved Neon and Flynt off. After that, Sun and Weiss got into their shared place, with Weiss heading into her room to talk with Winter. "I swear Sun is going to make me kill him one day." Weiss said, switching the call from audio only to video.

"You know when you say that, he's just being fueled by your anger, sister." Winter explained.

Weiss sighed as she sat on her bed. "Yes, well he should still watch his back at times. Anyways, I wanted to talk about something a bit more serious."

"Is everything alright?" Winter asked, genuine concern in her eyes.

"I'm doing okay, but this is about Flynt's dad offering me a job over at his Emporium and...well I'm thinking about taking it." Weiss explained.

"With how much you love music, and how well we know Obsidian, I'm honestly surprised you need to think about it. We both know it's something you really enjoy, you should take the offer. You'd be working with people that, by now, we consider family. When you think about it, not many people have that kind of opportunity." Winter urged, surprised at her sister's hesitancy.

Weiss' eyes widened at that and her ears perked up. She started to think back to earlier that day and remembered what Ruby had said to her. "Y-You said almost the exact the same thing she said."

"Hmm? What who said, sister?" Winter asked.

"Over the last few days I've been running into the same wolf Faunus, I finally managed to talk to her again today and she said the same thing you just did." The younger Schnee answered.

"I see, well then you should take her advice, Weiss. This job will be another step for you out there." Winter remarked.

"That's what I was thinking as well, it's just difficult. Some lessons of mom's are hard to shake off." Weiss sighed.

Winter frowned at that, hating the thought of their mother getting into Weiss' head. "This isn't about her, little sister. This is about you and your choices in life. And while I believe you should take this job, if you choose not to, then I promise I'll support whatever you do."

Weiss sighed, then steeled herself, _"To Hell with Mother's lessons, she does not control me anymore."_ Taking another breath, "You're absolutely right, Winter, this isn't about her. I'm going to take that job."

The elder Schnee sister nodded, smiling at her sister's choice. "Not even a week in Mistral and my sister is getting herself a job. You know I'm proud of you, right?"

"I know, Winter." The younger Schnee replied with a small smile.

"So, I do feel the need to ask. Did you get her number?" Winter asked, a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

"Winter!" The alabaster haired younger Schnee exclaimed in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the cat and wolf have set aside their issues...for now. Not too much to say other than we hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always my co-author Shadow Nightblade can be found on Fanfiction.net and myself there as well under the same pen name just replace the underscore with a space. As you can guess not all my stories were good enough to post here. *Cough Cough* I'm my own worst critique *Cough Cough*. - Phoenix_Commander signing off!


	9. Taking the Next Step

**Chapter Nine: Taking the Next Step**

With Weiss finally deciding on speaking to Obsidian about taking the job offer, the white haired cat Faunus decided to walk there instead of asking Sun for a ride. She wanted to keep it a secret from the others until she actually got the job for fear things might turn bad and she'd have an easy out.

Weiss took a moment to answer her scroll when she saw it was Sun that was calling, even though she said she'd be fine. "Such a worry-wart." She pressed the answer button and said. "Yes, Sun?"

"You know, just running out after saying you needed to get somewhere is the best way to confuse your best friend." Sun responded.

Weiss chuckled a little at that. "Well, I was in a hurry and, honestly, I think it would be best if I told you about what I'm doing after the fact."

"Is it something that you have to hide from your best friend?" Sun questioned.

The white haired cat Faunus groaned at the best friend card that was being played. "You know that isn't exactly fair to use against me."

Sun sighed, realizing she was right about that. "Yeah, I get that and all, but can you blame me?"

"I suppose not." Weiss thought about telling him for a moment and nodded to herself as she walked over to the side so she wouldn't be standing in the way of people. "Do me a favor. For now, just keep this between us."

"Sure, but you're making it sound like something we all should know about." Sun remarked.

"I was hoping to surprise you all, to be honest. Anyways, I'm heading over to the Emporium to take the job offer." Weiss smiled, feeling a weight being lifted off her shoulders once she said it.

"So, you finally decided to do it, huh?" Sun asked in a tone that sounded more proud than anything else. "What made you decide to go for it, then?"

"Honestly, you guys, but there were two people that really got me thinking more about it. My sister and Ruby. You know, the wolf Faunus that we've run into a few times. They both said something to me about doing something that would make me happy..." Weiss sighed happily at that and looked up at the clouds. "Sun, I'd usually ask someone if I'm making the right choice, but right now, I don't need to. I know I'm making the best choice for myself."

"Finally sounds like the Wicked Witch's brain washing is starting to dissipate." The monkey Faunus said, the smirk ringing clear.

"I know you're smirking, and besides, mother isn't the one I want to think about right now. If anything, if it goes well, I'll call father to let him know." Weiss said, not liking the thought of letting her mom know about what she's been up to.

"You know, if she does try to worm her way back into your business, we've got your back. All you need to do is say the word. I'm pretty sure Neon has no qualms about tying her up and throwing her off of something." Sun said.

Weiss giggled at the offer. "Throwing her in mud would probably set her off the most." She then thought about a memory of Neon accidently skating over some water that splashed against her mother's dress. "Sometimes, I miss the silly stuff we would do as kids. Even if I was grounded a couple of times for them."

"Just cause we're adults doesn't mean we can't have fun. And if things go well, we need to have a party." The blonde haired man answered.

"...Will there be ice cream?" Weiss inquired, knowing full well Sun was going to tease her about it, but she didn't care since her last experience with ice cream wasn't exactly one to hide.

"Well…. I suppose I could be persuaded to bring some." Sun mused.

Weiss' cat ears perked up at that. "Name your price...I'm being serious."

"How many stings can your family pull in Mistral?" The monkey Faunus asked, his tone serious.

"Depends on what you're asking, Sun." The alabaster haired cat Faunus replied.

"I just want to find out if there is a certain someone in the city." The blonde monkey Faunus answered.

"Is this about who you think you saw yesterday?" Weiss asked, trying to gauge Sun's feelings knowing that he still cared enough to look for her, even though his wayward girlfriend had been the one to vanish into thin air and rarely kept contact.

"Yeah, I just want to be sure. If it was her, then I need to see her and reconnect. But if it wasn't, then at least I'll know." Sun sighed.

"Honestly, I'd do that without you getting the ice cream, Sun. Just give me some time and I promise I'll do what I can." Weiss assured, taking the request seriously.

"Right… Thanks, Weiss. And don't worry about anything else. I'll get the ice cream for the party. When do ya want it, by the way?" Sun asked, knowing that Weiss liked actually planning things out instead of having it be spontaneous.

Weiss was giddy at the thought of eating her favorite ice cream, but she did need to think of when they'd have the party. "How about this weekend? I think Flynt and Neon would be able to come over then."

"Sounds like a plan!" The sombre mood of the call lifting at the enthusiastic reply. "Oh, and Weiss, feel free to invite Ruby. You could make a date of it."

"Sun! What did I say about trying to get me to go out with every woman I meet?!" The cat Faunus hissed. Sun's laughter was his only reply until she ended the call.

* * *

As she made her way to the Emporium, Weiss took in the fresh air and the call with Sun as a sign that the day was going to end up being better than she expected. That was until she got to the front of the Emporium. Her ears drooped a little, and her tail wrapped around her body as she started to feel a little nervous. "Okay, I'm here now… I shouldn't be this nervous… come on, Weiss." She took a breath, closed her eyes, and knocked on the front door, hoping to have either Flynt or Neon walk her in to help out.

"The sign says open! There's no need to knock!" Obsidian's voice called out from one of the back storerooms.

Weiss blushed in embarrassment at that, sighing to herself as she opened the door. "Weiss!" That's all she heard when she was tackled to the ground by Neon, the wheels of her skates spinning slowly in the air as the pair landed.

The small squeak of spinning wheels and groans filled the usually quiet showroom. "This is how I'm going to die if you keep holding onto me like this… Neon… please let go…" She begged the excited cat girl.

"No, you love these surprise hugs. Say it, Weiss!" Neon ordered, wrapping the other cat Faunus tighter in her hug.

"Neon…"

"Say it!"

"Fine… I do, these hugs prepare me for the unexpected… except for the hugs themselves." Weiss relented.

Neon grinned at that and got off her feline companion. "Soooo, whatcha doing here, Weissy?" She gasped suddenly. "Did you want to play instruments with me to save me from the," The orange cat then turned to where Obsidian was "BORING DAY I'M STUCK WITH!?"

Obsidian rolled his eyes at that. "Neon, you're the one who wanted this day of the week to work. If it's a slow day, then don't go blaming me. Oh, and hi, Weiss. What brings you here today?"

Weiss sighed as she got up from the ground and dusted herself off. "I was getting to that, but I got interrupted by the hug monster known as your employee...which I hope I could be considered one too after today." She said with small smile.

Neon slowly started to get what Weiss was saying and let out a squeal that could almost shatter glass. "So you did decide to take the offer! Yes, that means I have my partner in crime working with me!"

Obsidian put down the clipboard he was holding and walked over to Weiss. "Is this something you felt pressured to do, or are you one hundred percent certain that you want to work here? I only ask because I respect whatever choice you make, Weiss."

"After a few… interesting conversations, this is something I am one hundred percent willing to do this." The young woman answered.

Obsidian placed his hand on Weiss' shoulder and patted it a few times. "Then just like I said before, you were always welcomed to take the offer… so congrats! You're hired!"

"Well…. that was easier than expected. Shouldn't I still have to go through an interview process?" The cat Faunus asked surprised.

"That's what we'll be doing, but I still want you to know that you have the job. Still, going through a short interview wouldn't hurt." Obsidian said as he walked over and picked up the clipboard.

"So what do you want to know about me, Mr. Coal?" Weiss asked, formally.

Neon sat a bit away from the two, chuckling a little at how formal her partner in crime was being. "Come on, Weiss. You know you don't have to call him that. Ooh! Wanna know what he hates being called the most!?"

"Don't even think about it, little Katt!" Obsidian growled.

"Don't be like that… Big O!" Neon almost fell out of her chair as she began laughing at how pissed off he looked.

Weiss just stood there, absolutely confused on how the hell Neon would even come up with something like that. "Wait… Big-."

"No! Please don't say it again!" The musician begged. "That doesn't even make sense, Neon! Who the heck is even Little O then!?"

"Well… I can think of one person…" Neon trailed off.

"Um… so can I be interviewed… or what?" Weiss asked, getting their attention.

"Yes, of course." Obsidian said, waving off any possibility of Neon expanding on her thought or interrupting them with further shenanigans.

* * *

_**Two Days Later** _

"Whoo! Qrow! Get the drinks out! It's time to celebrate!" Coco called out to Qrow, ready to celebrate Ruby's last day of training.

"Coming right up, Coco." The bar's owner replied, pulling out a few select bottles he had saved for certain opportunities.

Velvet sighed at her cousin's enthusiasm. "I really hope she doesn't go overboard tonight." She sighed, but then felt Blake wrap her arms around her from behind.

"Relax, Velv, our best friend just finished her training. She's one step closer to being able to open her own bakery. Let's enjoy the fun." Blake said.

Yang took a seat and spoke up. "Yeah! And besides, I don't even have to serve anyone else today, cause this whole bar is just for us tonight! So, what's the bunny and kitty wanting to drink?"

Blake looked sidelong at the blonde, "Double black kraken rum on the rocks."

" _Enjoy the night, eh? Might as well."_ Velvet thought before speaking, "Triple crown whiskey, cut with sprite."

Ruby watched as her sister went over to make the drinks for her friends. She sighed happily at that and thought about the next thing she wanted to do for herself. "Next up is my own place…" She mumbled to herself, since she didn't want the others to worry about that while they were celebrating.

"That would be your next step, wouldn't it? Can't say I know of a place, though." Neo said, setting down her drink when she overheard her colleague's statement.

Ruby yelped at that, getting Coco's attention. "H-How did you hear that?" The wolf Faunus asked as she was recollecting herself from almost falling over.

"Not as quiet as you think, Red." Neo smirked.

"So, is there something I'm missing here?" Coco asked when she stool hopped over to the two, a bottle in one hand and three glasses in the other. "And don't try to lie, it usually doesn't work on me."

"Now that I have a job, I need to start looking for my own place. Trouble is, I don't know where to start looking." The wolf Faunus answered, pouring herself a drink from the bottle Coco had brought over.

"Well, I don't know how much help I'd be. I didn't exactly struggle much on finding a place of my own when I got here." Neo said as she drank a bit.

"And that's where I step in." Coco offered. "I could think of a place you might like, though it might be best for me to scout it out again first."

"So where would this option be?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I know of a place about a thirty minute walk from here that went up for sale about two weeks ago. I can double check on the details tomorrow and we can see about checking it out the day after." The barista suggested.

Ruby held her glass and shook it around a bit as she looked down. "It sounds like a good place to start… I'm just a little worried with how Yang might react to me wanting to move out."

"You think she'd be upset to you moving out?" Neo asked, a little confused. "I mean, I heard she'd mentioned to you about finding your own place but I think she's proud about the step."

"I know, but I have a feeling she might be a little upset. Still, I know I kinda just got here, but I'm ready to get my own place." Ruby set the glass down, signifying that she was ready to talk to Yang if she needed to.

A sudden cry caught the attention of the trio, "Banzai!" followed by the sound of three glasses simultaneously hitting the table.

"Wouldn't surprise me if those three drink my whole supply. I know where Yang gets it, but Blake and Velvet? No idea." Qrow said, nodding at the three currently in the midst of pouring another round as he joined the three baristas at their table.

"Isn't she your ride?" Neo asked the worried looking wolf Faunus.

"Uncle Qrow… can you drive us home today?" Ruby requested as she saw her uncle mid pour of another drink. "Crap."

"What?" Qrow stopped pouring the drink and looked over at his niece. "Did you say something, pup?"

"Nothing. Neo, Coco, and I were just talking about helping me get a place of my own." The wolf Faunus answered.

Qrow sets the bottle down and held a glass, ready to take a sip. "A place of your own, huh?" He took the sip. "So does that mean you wanna go it solo, or with a roommate?"

"I'm hoping to go solo." Ruby responded, downing the last of her drink and setting the glass aside.

"If ya think you can handle it, then I'll help whatever way I can, pup." Qrow said as he set his glass down and grabbed the one Ruby set down. "Want another drink?"

"Well my ride seems to be on her third glass, so a second one for me couldn't hurt." The red and black haired young woman replied.

While Qrow was pouring another drink for Ruby, Blake walked over to her with a drink in hand. "Hey, Wolfy." She wasn't exactly what you call sober at that point when she greeted Ruby.

"Hey there, Blake, I think you've had enough now." Ruby said, gently relieving the inebriated cat Faunus of the glass.

Blake sighed as she sat on one of the stools. "I don't know if Velvet is having fun… do you think I bore her?"

"Hey now, you know that's not true. She cares about you too much for her to be bored by you." The red and black dressed woman said firmly, sliding the alcohol farther out of the cat Faunus' reach. " _This is not like her, she's definitely had enough. Might even need to bring this up with Velvet later, just to be safe. Especially if that thought is more than just the drinks talking."_

"Mmm… scratch my ears." Blake requested, somehow getting away from the topic almost instantly. "Please." She started to whine a bit while Ruby had no idea how to respond to that.

"Go ahead, Ruby, you know it's not the first time she's asked people to scratch her ears while in her cups." Velvet said, soberly as she walked over. The rabbit Faunus' metabolism burning away the effects of the alcohol quickly.

Ruby was hesitant at first, but after a few seconds she leaned over and began to scratch the back of Blake's cat ears. "Um… good kitty?" She yelped when she heard her purring at the scratches.

"So, since most of us are at this table, what's on everyone's mind right now?" The rabbit Faunus asked.

"Well," Ruby sighed as Blake purred again. "She's gonna be like this for a while, isn't she?" Ruby got a nod from Velvet and shrugged. "Anyways, I was talking about getting a place for myself."

"Well, that step was gonna have to happen sooner or later. You know, if you have anything that needs to be stored in between homes Blake and I have some space that we can hold it in." The photographer said.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief to hear that. "Thank you, Velvet. I needed to hear something that would take a little bit of the stress from this."

"Well it's safe to say we all know how big of a pain moving can be." Velvet replied, and nodded at Blake, "Let's see if I can't get her to sober up a bit." The rabbit Faunus gently relieved Ruby of her purring burden and walked Blake aside.

As they both went off to the other side of the bar, Ruby got up and sat next to her sister. "Hey, sis… you feeling okay? Blake is kind of drunk and I'm really hoping you're at least a little sober to talk about something really important."

"Sure thing, Rubes, what's on your mind?" Yang asked, blinking a few times to focus on her sister.

Ruby moved the glass her sister had in front of her. "Yang, this is a little… no… a lotta serious. I was talking with the others about what I want to do next for myself, and… well, I really want to get a place of my own."

The statement snapped Yang out the buzz she was feeling, "A-are you sure about this, Ruby?"

"Yeah." Ruby simply said, not wanting to go more into it, but she knew that wouldn't be fair to Yang. "I've thought a lot about it, and you know no matter how far we are, we'll still see each other as much as possible. Heck, I'll video call you to say goodnight every night." She smiled as she leaned her hand over onto her sister's.

Yang pulled Ruby forward into a light hug instead of her traditional bone crushers, whether it was the alcohol or the stools, no one could say, "Ya know it does make me a little sad to hear that. It'll be quiet in the apartment without you, but I'm proud you've decided to do this. And you damn well better call Mom about this tomorrow as well or I will."

"I'll make sure to, though try not to make such a huge deal about it if I put her on speaker. I do actually need to get the place for it to be final." Ruby noted.

"Hehe, true. Hey instead of trying to be a lone wolf, what about asking that Weiss chick we met a few days ago? She was quite the looker in an icy kinda way." The blonde suggested jokingly.

"W-What? N-No way! I told you I wanna go it alone… and why did you bring her up anyways?" Ruby asked, confused at herself for why she had a small outburst about going it alone.

"Well, going off of the way Coco described her at your first day of training, she seems better than we first thought. Not to mention as I said she was kinda easy on the eyes, it'd be a win-win for you." Yang elaborated.

Ruby sighed at that. "I don't know, Yang. I mean, I just started to talk to her. Moving in with her is not exactly the way I see things happening, especially since I don't even know whether she even has a place or not."

" _We'll see about that, Ruby."_ The bartender thought, "Fair enough, Rubes, just let me know when you find a place and I'll lend a hand getting your stuff there."

* * *

"During the small celebration Ruby and her friends were having, Weiss was in the middle of being trained by Neon and Flynt. "Explain to me why this is part of my training, Neon."

The multi-colored cat Faunus was currently balancing a drumstick on her finger, which was balancing a snare drum, which was balancing a clarinet. "Just an exercise in being able to handle the equipment."

Flynt crossed his arms and sighed, shaking his head at what Neon was doing. "Weiss, don't even try that. Last person who tried doing what she's doing ended up… well… you don't wanna know actually… and the person was me."

"He got his head caught in a bass drum." Neon stated, setting down the instruments.

Weiss gasped at that. "H-How did that happen?! And were you okay?! Why did you never tell me about-."

"Less talking about me, more talking about your training." The jazz musician said.

Weiss nodded. "Okay, well I won't forget about that one, Flynt. Anyways, I was actually hoping we could take a small break. Is that okay?"

"Sure, we're about done here anyway." The manager replied.

"Thanks. Actually, I think I'm gonna head over to that sushi place across the street. Do you want me to bring you guys anything?" Weiss offered.

"If they have a tuna roll, I'll take one!" Neon called out.

"I'm good, Weiss, just get our hyper full-body-hug-trap a tuna roll." Flynt said, looking at his over active roommate.

"Chippy, you know you and Weiss love my hugs!" Neon said dejectedly.

Weiss just chuckled at that and waved them off when Flynt started to argue with Neon about calling him that. "Those two...I swear." She let out a smile and crossed the street. "Hmm, maybe I should let her know about how well things are going." As she walked into the sushi place, the white haired cat Faunus took her scroll out and went over to Ruby's number.

* * *

While Ruby was on her second drink still, her scroll went off, the first lines of her favorite song, 'This Will be the Day' ringing in her pocket. "Huh?" She checked her scroll and her ears perked up when she saw a text from Weiss. She gasped happily. " _Her training is going well? That's awesome! I should probably call her instead of just texting her, this was a big step for her."_ Closing out the messages in her scroll, the wolf Faunus pulled up Weiss' number.

Before she could call her, Ruby got another text from the cat Faunus. " _Oh, and I just found out one of my friends had apparently got his head stuck in a bass drum one time… Need to ask him about that later."_

"That… sounds both hilarious and painful." Ruby smirked and dialed the cat Faunus' number.

It didn't take long for Weiss to answer her scroll, though when she did, she was actually in the middle of paying for her food. "Thank you, ma'am." Ruby could hear the taps of Weiss' shoes as she was walking from the counter with her food. "Ruby, I wasn't expecting you to call."

"Well I thought I'd call to congratulate you instead of sending a text." The wolf Faunus replied, swirling the remains of her drink.

"Oh, I… well, thank you, Ruby. What are you up to right now?" Weiss asked while heading back to the Emporium.

"Making sure my sister and our friends don't drink themselves into oblivion. So in short, just having a small party to mark the end of my training." The red and black haired barista replied.

"You finished your training? Wow, congrats. And aren't you supposed to be the one drinking, and they're the ones to look after you for this kind of thing?" Weiss questioned.

"Unlike my sister, and two of our friends, I don't go over my limit. And as of right now, I can handle more than I've had so far." Ruby replied, glancing at Yang who was making her way over to her.

Yang suddenly piped up. "Who ya talking to, sis? Is it your girlfriend?" She called out while eating some buffalo wings.

Weiss actually heard the blonde's callout and she blushed heavily, though Ruby couldn't see that. "W-What?"

"Yang… I swear, talking to someone over a scroll call does not mean I'm dating them!" The wolf Faunus blushed as she growled.

"Hey, Yang! When are you and Coco gonna stop beating around the bush and go out!?" Neo called, saving Ruby from further teasing.

"What did you say, Ice cream!?" Yang yelled out as she threw a buffalo wing at Neo, who proceeded to spear it out of the air with a fork and eat it.

"Seriously, what are you talking about!?" Weiss exclaimed. "W-Who said anything about dating!?"

"Sorry, Weiss, my sister is still having her buzz and is pulling her normal routine of teasing me." Ruby apologized.

"U-Uh, well okay. Besides your celebration, how have you been?" Weiss asked and Ruby could hear the sound of a door being opened. "Neon! Do not tackle me when I have sushi!"

"Well, I've been doing good. Broke the news to my friends that I'm looking for a place of my own. Now I've got an army of help to deal with." The wolf Faunus answered, chuckling as she watched Neo catch and devour the wings Yang threw her way.

"You're looking for a place to live too?" Weiss asked as she set down the bag of food she got from the sushi place. "Well… any luck so far with that army of help?"

"T-Too? Oh, I didn't… Um, never mind. Yeah, so one of my friends told me about a place she knows about, but she needs to check on it again for me before sending me there." Ruby answered.

"Well, good luck on finding a place, Ruby. Oh, and this may be… sudden, but with how you're celebrating right now, my friends are actually planning on a small get together this weekend… so would you like to join in on that? Not as a date or anything, just as, you know, a friend." Weiss offered.

"Sure, I'd like to. I should be able to make it." The wolf Faunus replied, her tail swishing back and forth happily.

"Great. I'll text you the address in a bit and I'll see you there. I have to keep one of my friends from attacking my sushi. Bye, Ruby." The call ended amidst the sound of what Ruby could only describe as chopsticks being used as weapons.

Right as Ruby put her scroll away, she caught something that made her blush a bit. Blake was sitting in Velvet's lap in one of the booths, her arms wrapped around the rabbit Faunus' neck as she kissed her. The other Faunus returning the gesture with the same fervor.

It wasn't the fact that they were kissing that made Ruby blush. It was how she thought about herself and Weiss being in the same position. " _W-Wait… what? Why am I… no… stop, that was just because I was talking to her...yeah, that's it."_ Her blush reddened, even though she was trying to convince herself that what she saw was nothing. "I need another drink." She muttered, pouring more alcohol into her glass.

After Velvet and Blake finished making out, Velvet looked over to see Ruby looked a little down about something. "What's wrong, Vel?" Blake asked, as she was playing with one of Velvet's ears, since she was still a little drunk.

"Something seem to be up with our wolf." The rabbit Faunus answered, shifting the raven haired woman out of her lap. "Come on, we should see what's up."

Blake whined a little when she was moved off of her bunny's lap. "I wanted to snuggle more… but it's Ruby, so I get it." She tried to get up, not having the best time doing so, but Velvet made sure to hold her arm. "T-Thanks."

"You know I'm always here and always will be, Blake." Velvet assured with a smile.

Hearing that eased Blake's earlier worries a bit, but it was still something they would need to talk about later. "Y-You know I love you, right?"

"I know dear, and I love you too. More than I can ever express." The rabbit Faunus answered, placing a quick kiss between Blake's Faunus ears.

As they both walked over, Ruby was about half way done with the drink she poured. "Wait… why are we all drinking this early?" Ruby asked herself when she noticed it was only around two in the afternoon.

"Well, for a few reasons First, Yang planned this celebration. Second, we have the place to ourselves, and third it gives me a safe place to put Blake until she's sober enough to safely leave." Velvet answered, one arm still wrapped around her still slightly inebriated girlfriend, both to keep her steady and to still enforce what she had told her moments earlier.

"How is she feeling, by the way?" Ruby asked as she looked towards her drunken cat friend.

"She'll be okay, right, dear?" Velvet got her to sit down with her and she started to rub her cat ears to help her feel a little better. Blake nuzzled subconsciously into the touch. "She'll have a hell of a hangover, though."

"That's good to hear." The wolf Faunus said, knocking back a bit more of her drink.

Blake purred a little at the rubbing and spoke up. "Velvet," She hiccuped. "Saw you were looking down. Is there something you aren't telling us?"

"N-no, I was just talking with someone on my scroll. Seems they've started looking for a place of their own too." Ruby avoided, but her thoughts were still conflicted.

"Hold on, is it you know who?" Velvet asked with a slight grin on her face when she remembered hearing Yang calling something out about how Ruby was talking with her girlfriend.

"N-no, I mean… no, just a friend." The aspiring baker stuttered. Though her thoughts kept replacing Velvet and Blake in that booth with her and a certain glasses wearing alabaster haired cat Faunus. Which was why she was conflicted; she barely knew her.

"Aw, you made a new friend? Are you trying to replace us, Wolfy?" Blake asked, still purring a bit from the rubs her ears were receiving from Velvet.

At that question Velvet stood up, gently supporting the other Faunus, "I think it's about time I brought my Kitten home for the day, she'll be feeling those drinks tomorrow."

Ruby moved a little for Velvet to help Blake up from her stool. "Oh, and Velvet...Um, there is something we need to talk about when you get the chance. I'll text you later about it."

"Of course, Ruby, we'll catch you later this week." Velvet replied and nodded at the others, "Have a good night ladies and Qrow, we'll catch you later. Come on, Kitten, you're sleeping this one off early tonight." She said, scooping up the raven haired cat Faunus and carrying her bridal style out of the Crow Bar.

Ruby smiled and waved them off, sighing to herself, since she not only had the thought of Weiss in her head, but she also had a bit of worry for Blake. After that, Ruby got up and prepared herself to head back to Yang's place, hoping either Qrow or Yang would be sober enough to drive.

* * *

The day following the celebration at the Crow Bar saw Yang tending to the bar as Neon walked in. "What's up, Yang?"

Yang took a moment to set down a glass she had in her hand as she was cleaning it. "Ugh, oh, hey, Neon." She clearly wasn't looking too good.

"Weiss mentioned a party last night. I take it you were there huh?" The cat Faunus asked.

"What do you think?" She almost face planted against the counter, but she held herself up enough. "Ruby, my sister, finished her training at Brewing History. Couldn't keep from celebrating that for anything."

"Ooh! That's why you celebrated!?" Her yells made Yang groan, causing Neon to cover her mouth. After a few seconds, she moved her hand. "S-Sorry, Yang, but it's actually really cool that you mentioned that, 'cause we're having a small celebration for Weissy too. Wanna come?"

"Sure, couldn't hurt. A party is always a good way to meet new friends." Yang answered with a sigh as she placed a chilled bottle against her forehead.

"Dang, you really went all out yesterday, didn't you?" Neon asked, though she got a laugh in return, since that was nothing for Yang.

"Best way to celebrate. Also, not a bad way to find out when your sister is looking for her own place." The bartender replied.

"Ah, so she's looking for a place too, huh? Weissy is trying to get her own place, but she hasn't had much luck. It sucks cause I wanna help, but I have no clue on where to start." Neon said as she gave her order to Yang on what she wanted to drink.

Yang pushed her hangover to the back of her mind, "Ya don't say? I might have a fix for finding a place. One of my friends heard of an apartment not too far from here."

"Wouldn't you want that for… your… sister… oh my god… tell me you're thinking what I'm thinking." Neon had the best idea she could think of.

"I've looked into the place myself, Ruby won't be able to afford the place on her own so she'll need a roommate. Win-win situation for both of them. And if your thoughts are the same as mine, then it's a win-win for us." The blonde woman said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Neon grew the same kind smirk on her face at that. "They would look good together. You know what we must do, right?"

"Operation: Armageddon is go!" Yang and Neon high fived each other, though the sound of it triggered the pain of Yang's hangover again. "Ow… and by the way, thanks for sending your friend, Sun, to bring back Ruby's shirt. Though he could use one himself, those abs are lethal."

"Don't let him hear you say that… his ego may show." Neon warned as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well this," Yang motioned to herself, "is not available for his kind of market so his ego can show if needed."

Neon rolled her eyes at that. "Oh trust me, top heavy. You don't know this, but monkey boy has his eyes set on another hottie."

"Anyone I know?" The blonde asked, clearly not phased by the top heavy comment.

"Hmm… how about this? You'll meet her one day. Trust me. Monkey boy isn't gonna let that one get away." Neon chuckled to herself and enjoyed the rest of her drink. While Yang looked for the pamphlet on the apartment Coco had mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of insight into how Shadow and I write this fic, we only have a basic outline of points we want to cover and they are not in any specific order. We fill in the gaps between those points and rearrange them as needed, which leads to a lot of seemingly harmless comments or insignificant details or just random ideas. Which then have entire sections of chapters, entire chapters, or arc dedicated to them. Just because we were going with the flow. That said this is a slice of life story and life throws curve-balls. We will cover those curve-balls in this story too. That about does it, we hope you all enjoyed the chapter! As always you can find Shadow Nightblade on Fanfiction.net and myself there as Phoenix Commander. - Phoenix_Commander signing off!


	10. Meetings (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is kinda late. I over slept and then had to rush to work before I could post this.

**Chapter Ten: Meetings (Part 1)**

Ruby was sighing to herself while walking around Mistral, clearly bored from not being able to find something to do on her own. "Even on my day off, I can't find anything to do." Her wolf ears drooped, and looking at people in town enjoying their day made her pout from jealousy. "Lucky…" She dragged on that word when she ran right into a person who was on her skateboard.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The young woman cried, trying to evade running into the red clad wolf Faunus only to fall off her skateboard.

Ruby ended up falling on her butt and she groaned in pain. "Ow! Ugh, well that's one way to make a day a little more exciting…" She looked up at the woman who was yelling at her and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry about that." Ruby said as she got up from the ground and wiped her clothes of any dirt that may have gotten on her clothes.

"Eh, it's fine. No damage done to my board, but I can't say the same for my pride, though." The turquoise haired woman said, wincing as she checked her palms for any blood from breaking her fall.

Ruby offered her hand to the woman and lifted her up. "I doubt that you'd do that by crashing once into someone. I mean, I've tried skateboarding before...and let's just say it didn't end well for me...or my sister."

"Let me guess, lost control and sprained an ankle or wrist?" The woman asked, taking the proffered hand.

The wolf Faunus blushed heavily at the memory of her skateboarding attempt. "Well...I ended up in a bush...and my sister ended up in a fountain that was on the other side. Soooo...you know."

The turquoise haired woman chuckled at that. "Ha! Not gonna lie, that's pretty funny. It reminds me of when one of my Ex boyfriends tried to skateboard too. He was...okay at it, but he'd get way too distracted and ended up getting into a few accidents here and there." She sighed softly at the thought of her ex.

"Oh, well I did give up on that back then. It wasn't exactly a great introduction to something when your sister gets pissed off from her hair getting completely drenched." Ruby replied.

"Ah, the kind of girl who loves her hair more than life itself. Yeah, I can see why you'd give up on that." The woman looked down at her scroll and sighed. "Shit, well I'm probably gonna be late. I need to head out, so...maybe I'll see you around." She held her skateboard and began to walk off from the wolf Faunus.

Ruby waved her off and turned to head out in the opposite direction. "Hmm, well, at least today wasn't completely unevent…ful..." Ruby froze on the spot when she checked her pocket for her scroll and noticed that her wallet wasn't there. She turned around in an instant and saw the woman turning a corner. "HEY! You took my wallet!" Ruby sprinted off to chase after the woman, clearly pissed that she robbed her.

After hearing the yells of the wolf Faunus, the turquoise haired woman got on her skateboard and sped off. She turned around and saw that Ruby was not exactly slow when it came to running. "Oh shit."

Ruby was pushing past a few people that were in the way and growled in anger. "Somebody stop the woman on the skateboard!" The wolf Faunus groaned when the civilians around her gave her odd looks instead of helping her. "Ugh!"

Looking back and forth, the woman on the skateboard quickly turned and rode into an alley, since the other side was a busy street and she wasn't about to do something that stupid. "Fuck...it had to be a dead end alley…" She turned around and saw a panting and angered wolf Faunus. "Um...so...what's up?"

Ruby took a few steps forward and growled. "Give. Me. Back. My. Wallet. Now!"

"How does a no sound?" The thief taunted.

"How does a 'I will thrash you against that dumpster in a second if you don't' sound? I may not look it, but I learned how to fight a little from my sister. You know, the one who got pissed off." Ruby threatened.

"I'd love to see ya try, pup." The woman said, taking up a fighting stance.

Ruby was surprised by the stance, but she wasn't going to back off, so she remembered what her sister and parents taught her and shifted her weight to her back leg. "Judo has been known to break people, when I'm done you will taste that dumpster."

The woman smirked and held the skateboard behind her back, ready to hit the wolf with it if she got close. "Nice threat you got there, pup. Come on and show me what you've got."

"Gladly." Ruby replied, pushing off of her back foot and charged the woman.

Before she could even get a shot in, the woman side stepped away and attempted to strike Ruby with her skateboard, but she was surprised when the wolf Faunus ducked from the attempt and tried to sweep her legs from under her.

The turquoise haired woman took a quick step back and hit her back against the wall behind her. "That's enough!" A voice called out from the entrance of the alley.

Ruby turned and faced the voice, "Chief Goodwitch? What are you doing here?"

Glynda was surprised to see Ruby. "Oh, Yang's sister. I didn't expect to see you here...and you!" The blonde woman pointed at the woman with the skateboard. "Reese! I am sick and tired of dealing with you all the time! Give Miss Rose whatever you stole and come with me."

"I didn't take any-" Reese started to protest.

"Or do I have to taze you first and return the item in question myself before I drag you to my car?" Police Chief Goodwitch asked.

Reese shivered at the thought and sighed. "Ugh...fine…" She got the wallet out and tossed it to Ruby, who barely caught it. "So what now? Am I gonna get a warning or what?"

"Not this time, get in." Glynda said, opening the back passenger door to her patrol car. "I told you I'd charge you if this happened again."

Reese's eyes widened at that. "W-Wait...are you serious? Please tell me you're fucking with me." Ruby looked between the two and started feeling a little worried for Reese, even though she did steal her wallet.

"She did steal my wallet, but I've got it back and everything is here. I don't see a reason to charge her." The wolf Faunus said, looking through her wallet.

"It doesn't matter whether you forgive her or not. She broke the law. Now I will not repeat myself, Reese." Glynda glared at her while pointing at her car. "Now."

Reese looked defeated at that point, sighing to herself as she walked past both the wolf Faunus and the Police Chief. She said nothing, clearly looking depressed as she got in the car.

Glynda shook her head and entered her car with Ruby walking behind. "I'm sorry, but this one has been getting off with warnings for far too long. She needs to know that crime needs to be punished. Make sure you remind your sister of that too, Miss Rose." She drove off with Reese in the back.

Watching that made Ruby feel guilty, since it was her wallet being stolen that got her in trouble, though it was also probably because she was yelling in a crowd that got Glynda's attention. "I didn't want it to go that far…" Ruby's ears drooped from how she felt about what happened to Reese.

After Glynda drove off with Reese, an emerald haired woman who was watching from the distance shook her head and muttered. "Idiot. I knew you'd get caught eventually. I better not get screwed over breaking you out," She then disappeared from sight

A few moments went by and as Ruby was walking away from the alley, her scroll went off. She sighed and saw it was a call from Velvet, "Good, something to get me away from that…"

"Hey Ruby, how are you doing today?" The rabbit Faunus asked.

"Could be much better, Velvet, but nothing I can't distract myself from. In fact, are you home right now?" The wolf Faunus asked, _"Now would be a good idea to talk to her about Blake."_

"Yeah, just got back actually, though Blake went for a jog around the block." Velvet replied.

"Is it cool if I head over? I think it might be a good time I bring up that thing I mentioned to you at the bar the other day." Ruby reminded.

"Of course it's fine for you to come over, Ruby. I'll let the landlord know to send you up." The brunette answered, "I'll message you the address so you can find the place."

* * *

After she got to Velvet and Blake's apartment, Ruby walked up to their floor after the landlord let her in. "This is actually going to be even more stressful than what happened today…" Ruby mentally slapped herself for saying that. "No, this is Blake and Velvet. I gotta help them." Knocking on the door, she didn't have to wait long before Velvet answered.

"I take it you didn't have any trouble finding us then?" Velvet asked jokingly.

"One close call with a steamroller and a wrong turn which had me back in Patch again, but other than that I made it without any issues." The wolf Faunus jokingly returned.

Velvet walked her in and Ruby chuckled when she saw a few papers lying around the tables here and there. "Uh...sorry for the mess. Blakey has been a bit busy with her work."

"I don't have a problem with it. How's her writing going by the way? I still haven't gotten that preview she promised me." Ruby smiled as she sat on the couch.

"You know exactly what she writes, are you sure you're up for a preview of her second book? Speaking of, did you finish her first novel?" the brunette asked, smirking.

Ruby blushed heavily and looked down at the floor. "I-I don't know...I mean...maybe...did you?!" She overreacted at that point, obviously feeling embarrassed about the subject.

"Twenty-one and still uncomfortable about the birds and the bees. You know I did, Ruby, even re-enacted a few scenes with Blake." Velvet teased.

The blush level on Ruby's face was reaching critical levels, and she even thought about a certain someone because of it, but shook her head immediately. "Stop it! We need...to talk about some things." Ruby said as she was getting in a more serious mode.

"Sorry, Ruby, couldn't resist. What's on your mind?" The rabbit Faunus asked, chuckling a little.

"It might be best for you to sit down for this. If you're alright with it." Ruby said, and Velvet nodded, understanding the seriousness as she took a seat next to her friend. "Has Blake been...upset about anything recently?"

"Not that I've noticed. But now that you mention it, ever since we got back from your party she has been somewhat clingy. Almost like she thought I'd up and disappear." Velvet answered, thinking about how her girlfriend had been acting.

That instantly made Ruby cringe. "Oh god…" She sighed, unable to get Blake's worried voice out of her head. "That was...the worst thing you could've said just now."

"W-what are you talking about, 'the worst thing I could've said'?" The woman asked concerned.

Ruby felt really bad about how long she's been keeping that from Velvet. She needed to just tell her already. Not for herself, but for her friends. "Back during the party, Blake got a bit more drunk than she should've, you obviously know that, but the problem with that...well, was that she told me something she was really worried about."

"Ruby, you're scaring me. Please don't beat around the bush, just tell me." Velvet begged.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was just worried what would happen if I told you." Ruby said. "Um, so with her being drunk, she told me about how she thinks you might get bored of her."

"Bored of her….how could she think that? She means the world to me. Hell, a day without her is torture for me." The brunette said.

"I wish I knew exactly why she was saying that, but we can't just leave it alone like it didn't happen." Ruby reasoned. "When I heard that, it freaked me out a little."

"Blake should be getting back in a few minutes, would you mind helping me set her straight?" Velvet asked, "I just need your help to get her to come clean, but after that I can help her myself."

"Of course, though how long will it be till she gets-?" Ruby stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked over at the door when she and Velvet heard it opening.

At that point, Blake walked into the apartment, just getting back from her jog and was taking her earbuds out. "I needed that jog…" The cat Faunus looked over and saw Ruby sitting on the couch. "Ruby? I didn't know you were coming over today." She smiled and put her scroll on the table.

"It was kind of last minute, had a few things I needed to talk to the both of you about." The wolf Faunus replied, returning the smile.

"Okay? And what would that be about exactly?" Blake asked while walking to the kitchen to get herself a drink.

"Just what you told me at Uncle Qrow's. You got me pretty worried about you." Ruby answered, concern filling her voice.

Blake froze on the spot while mid grab of a glass for water. "Wait, what do you...what do you mean?" She was trying to dodge the conversation.

"Blake...you and I both know what I'm talking about. You were drunk, but you weren't that drunk." The wolf Faunus said, shifting in her seat.

"Ruby, I am not talking about this. I just got back from a jog, and-." Blake was cut off when she saw her girlfriend standing from the couch.

"Please, Blake! Just...please come sit down." Velvet half begged and half ordered, clearly not letting the conversation go.

"Velv, please, I had a few drinks and made one comment. I'm fine, there is nothing wrong with me." The feline Faunus said, unconvincingly.

"That's not what I heard…" Velvet gave her girlfriend a saddened look. "Do you not want to talk with me about it?" She whimpered.

"Velvet...I...alright." Blake said, her ears drooping as she let Velvet lead her to the couch.

Ruby watched as Blake was led to the couch, though she did feel a bit bad about having Blake talk to Velvet about it. She still wanted to help them both, so she needed to have it done. "I know this is more between you two, but...would it be okay if I stay to help out?"

"I-It might make it easier. After all, you were the one who locked Velvs and I in that closet during that sleep over when we were young." Blake chuckled bitterly.

Velvet blushed a little at the memory. "I-It did work after all."

Ruby smiled and her tail swayed in joy. "Good, but if you try to run, I will have to keep you both locked in here. And don't try to leave through the window, Blake."

The feline Faunus sighed, "Well...it started a few months back. At first it was small things, a thought here, nightmare there. I just felt like we were growing apart, as if you were losing interest in me. Course being alone most of my early years in that orphanage didn't help much either."

Velvet draped her arm over Blake's shoulders and pulled her closer to her. "Did you ever think about how we would both feel if we ever split up? Don't answer that, cause we'd be lost without each other. We'd be depressed...and I wouldn't know what to do with my life, Blake. Do you know how much it feels to think about that...about you being away from me? It hurts more than any physical pain I could ever experience...And...I can tell this would hurt you too...I don't want to see you in so much pain." Blake's ears drooped at hearing that, but only because it made her feel bad about how she didn't think about how they would both be affected by it. "Ever since you entered my life, you were the reason I could even keep going. Keep...being a person."

Ruby piped in, "I know I'd be running around like a sailor on a sinking ship trying to keep the two of you together."

Blake shook her head a few times. "And I know that, but...what if I do something that makes you change how you feel about me? What then?"

"Blake, I read something in a book recently," Velvet said, placing her hand over Blake's. "'A person is the sum of their actions.', I think that is a lesson you should take to heart. You could never do anything to change how I feel about you, you're you and I love everything about you, everything you've done and will do."

Seeing and feeling her girlfriend's hand on her own brought out Blake. _"She fights for me this much? I don't doubt her, but...I doubt myself...Velvet…you keep me more balance than anyone on this planet."_ The thought rang through her head, and Blake's next question was one that she needed a true answer to. "So...even if I ever make you upset in any way, you really wouldn't leave me?"

"Kitten, nothing you do or say would ever get me to leave you. Even if the world was to end right now I would not leave you. Not even if you begged me to." Velvet answered, looking the cat Faunus in the eyes.

Ruby spoke up at that point. "Blake, you've never doubted yourself on things before. You shouldn't start that now by saying that you'd bore her, or annoy her. That isn't the Blake I know."

"I know, I know. It's just that I was alone until Adam took me in. For all I know I might've always had this worry in the back of my mind. You can't imagine what being abandoned when you're only three years old is like. Hell, even Adam spent more time traveling than he did with me!" Blake said, almost shouting as she tucked her knees to her chest.

Ruby was taken aback by that, feeling bad since she thought it was what she said that brought it on. "Blake...I didn't…"

Velvet raised her hand up to stop Ruby. "Stop, you didn't do anything wrong, Ruby." She then turned to Blake. "Sweetie, please...look at me for a second." Velvet waited a few moments and smiled when Blake lifted her head up to be at eye level. "Tell me something. With everything we've done together, what has been your favorite moment being with me?"

"Well….two moments come to mind. The camping trip you and I took to Tylus Lake when we first moved here, the sunset as it hit the water was beautiful." Blake answered, sniffling a little with tears forming in her eyes.

"I remember that." Velvet's ears perked up a bit. "That day showed me that we made the right choice in moving out here. And not only that, but it's one that we need to visit again soon. Would...would that be something you'd be okay with doing?"

"You don't even have to ask that Velvet, of course I would." Blake replied smiling slightly.

"A smile...I knew I could get you to do that." Velvet returned the smile and leaned in to kiss Blake's cheek. "Now do you see what I've been trying to tell you? Or should I have Ruby jump on your back all day as punishment for not understanding yet?"

"Before I do any jumping, what's the second moment, Blake?" Ruby asked, resisting the urge to squeal in delight at the sweet moment.

"March 2, 2012 at 2 a.m." Blake replied, smirking a little as she snuggled into the crook of Velvet's neck, "I saw a whole new side of my Bun Bun for the first time that night."

Ruby blinked a few times at that, and slowly the dots were connecting. "Wait...hold the scroll…" Her eyes widened and she jumped from the couch. "Blake! I didn't need to know the time and date! Ugh!"

"You did ask, Ruby." Velvet said, chuckling slightly.

"I didn't ask for specifics! A simple, 'we got closer one night' would've worked just as well!" The wolf whined.

"Oh stop, Ruby. You're an adult, so these kinds of talks shouldn't gross you out." Velvet remarked and noticed the groan from her friend. "Would it help to know that neither of us are screamers?" She teased, knowing full well that Ruby would want to pounce at her in anger.

Ruby threw her hands up and shook her head. "Do I even need to be here anymore!?"

Velvet and Blake couldn't hold back their chuckles, even though Ruby was blushing right in front of them. "Ruby, we really don't want you to leave...but…" Velvet trailed off for a moment.

"...If you want to join us we'd be open to it, Velvet can take a long time to satisfy." Blake finished, keeping the smile from trying to form on her face.

"Well, if you're offering, I can't really say no. Blake, how do you feel about being in the middle?" Ruby asked, realizing the teasing for what it was.

"I-I-I what? I..ah...um..." Blake stammered, not expecting Ruby's answer.

"Wow...I think you broke her, Ruby. Seriously though if you feel like staying, we can wait." Velvet said, blinking in surprise.

"No, it's okay. I got my fun from breaking Blakey here." Ruby said with a smirk as she looked over at the heavily blushing cat Faunus. "I bet she's blushing cause this was a dream she had once." She continued the teasing.

"Well if it was she's never mentioned it." Velvet replied before whispering into Blake's ear, "When she's gone, you will forget your name by the end of the night and one of us will certainly be a screamer."

Just seeing how Blake reacted to the whispers that she was receiving, Ruby knew it was about time to head out. "Okay...well since you two are...obviously too into each other right now. I'm just gonna head out...try not to forget the rest of the day, you two." Ruby said as she left the two to whatever they had planned for the day.

* * *

_**Sun's Apartment** _

Sun looked back and forth at the speeding cat Faunus that was vacuuming the floor. "Weiss...how long are you going to be doing this for? I hate how clean this is…" While he wasn't a slob, Sun wasn't exactly the most comfortable with a super clean place.

"What do you mean you hate how clean this place is? All I've done so far is organize the remotes, vacuum, and pick up trash!" Weiss asked, put off somewhat. "I still haven't washed the curtains or run a carpet steamer through the living room yet!"

Sun just stood there and groaned. "So you're basically taking over my apartment for the day for Winter's visit? Seriously...how did this happen?"

The cat Faunus paused mid vacuum. "What do you mean taking over? I'm just trying to make this place more presentable for my sister."

"Weiss, she knows what I'm like. Pretty sure the Ice Empress expects a dish or two in the sink or some trash in the can." Sun said, motioning to a spotless sink and trashcan.

"And Neon is here!" Neon suddenly shouted as she burst through the door and grabbed a surprised Sun by the arm. "You are coming with me, monkey boy. I need some help getting my skates out of a tree, and Weissy is busy!" She lied, taking him out of the apartment kicking and screaming.

"What just happened and how did Neon get her skates stuck in a tree?" Weiss asked aloud when the door slammed shut.

The cat Faunus was only fazed for a moment before she went back to cleaning up the apartment, thinking about just how clean she needed to get it for her sister's arrival. _"It needs to be spotless...wait...would...would that be what mother would say?"_ She stopped for a moment and shook her head. "No, this has nothing to do with her. Sun just needs to clean this pigsty."

Getting back to it, Weiss happily dusted off the counters and shook her head at how much dust could pile up. And with how she kept her clothes, Sun shouldn't have been so surprised about how much time she was spending on just cleaning up.

Still, in the back of her head, Weiss thought about what her own place would be like, which led to thinking about the wolf Faunus again. _"I wonder what set Ruby off when I told her I was looking for my own place as well. I certainly wouldn't mind either way if I had a roommate once I find my own place, it does lighten the burden a bit for rent, groceries, and other amenities."_

After wiping off the counter and finishing her thought on the matter, Weiss glanced over at the freezer and her eyes widened. _"D-Did he...Did he get more?"_ Weiss had to find out and she quickly walked over to the freezer and yanked it open. "HE DID!" She eyed her favorite ice cream and picked it out of the freezer.

Once she placed it on the counter, the white haired cat Faunus grabbed a spoon and a bowl. She took a few steps towards the tub of ice cream, but before she could open it, Weiss heard a knock on the door. Weiss gasped and dropped the spoon on the counter, and then bolted to the door to answer it.

Yanking the door open, Weiss was greeted by the sight of her sister. "Winter!" The younger cat Faunus cried before throwing herself into the arms of the older cat Faunus.

Holding onto her sister after some time made Winter feel happier than she'd been in a long time. "You still have that excited nature in you, sister." She then did a thing that Weiss liked in comforting moments. She used her tail to hug her sister as well, wrapping it around her to hopefully keep Weiss in a bit more of a calm state.

"I'm glad you were able to make it." Weiss said, purring a little in her sister's arms.

Winter unraveled her tail from her little sister and pulled away from the embrace. "And I see you decided to go a little overboard with cleaning again...since I know Sun would never have his apartment this clean."

"Hehehe….possibly." Weiss said, scratching her ears in embarrassment.

"You always did like cleaning up a lot." Winter scanned the area and locked onto the one thing she couldn't keep her eyes off, "So...you do have some?"

"Of course. Though I have Sun to thank for it." Weiss said, a glint in her eye. "Shall we?"

Winter smiled, "lead the way, dear sister!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah remember what I said about random comments and ideas that Shadow and I come up with while writing a chapter? Depressed Blake with repressed abandonment issues is a thing because we can't keep our minds from going ham. This is not the last time you'll see her like this, but eventually she will come to terms with her fears and other issues. This was supposed to be one chapter and not a two parter but as I said we went ham. We hope you all enjoyed the chapter, only 2 more left till this version is caught up with the Fanfiction.net version. As always you can find my co-author Shadow Nightblade on Fanfiction.net and myself there as well. - Phoenix_Commander signing off!


	11. Meetings (Part 2)

** Chapter Eleven: Meetings (Part 2) **

"Don't you dare hog it all this time, Weiss. I won't forgive you if you do," Winter said, taking a spoonful of the ice cream they both craved.

"Like you're one to talk. You ate an entire tub of this stuff when father bought you three that one birthday. And that was in an hour!" Weiss complained.

"I seem to recall a certain kitten got her head stuck in one of those tubs a week later," Winter replied, smirking as she licked her spoon clean before getting more of the dessert.

Weiss rolled her eyes and continued eating her favorite ice cream. "Anyways, what has my older sister been up to?"

Setting the tub aside and grabbing a napkin, Winter wiped her lips. "Besides dealing with board meetings and keeping the Mistral branch of the SDC from devolving into a reenactment of the Cubs and the Island, I haven't been up to much."

"So you have a lot on your plate regarding that. Hmm, well, I still find it respectable that you managed to work with our family, but can also stay away from… her influence," Weiss sighed as she got another spoonful of ice cream.

"I had it easier in that regard, Weiss. The last head of the branch stepped down at an opportune time for me and allowed me to distance myself. While you've had to find other means, far more respectable and rewarding means than mine," Winter said, sliding the remaining ice cream in the tub towards Weiss.

The younger Schnee shook her head. "I don't want either of us to look down on our accomplishments, Winter. I still have more to accomplish to be honest, but I know I can do it. I just need to be sure to keep mother out of my head."

"You will, Sister. You've shown you have the determination to drive yourself without Mother pushing you to make decisions she wants. You chose to come here and to learn here, not her," Winter smiled, reassuringly.

"Yes, but I still love her...I just wish she would return that in a way that doesn't make me feel like trash under her," Weiss said as she pushed away the tub of ice cream, not wanting to eat anymore.

"Father said there was a time when she wasn't like this, though I can't imagine it. Part of me wants to think that deep down she cares about us, but another part of me strongly believes she only married Father for his name and his money," Winter sighed, placing her spoon in the sink.

The thought made Weiss' ears droop a bit. "Do you really think so?" She instinctively wrapped her tail around herself, hating the thought of her mother only being part of the family for money.

"Honestly? I don't know, but if that is the case then distancing ourselves from her is the best thing we can do. But if it isn't the case and something did happen to change her, then melting her heart of stone is what we and our friends need to do. Now that we have the distance to plan without giving away our hand in the game of course." The older cat Faunus said.

Winter hadn't told Weiss the truth about how she spent her time. Most of her free time was spent hunting down leads about anything that involved their mother in order to find out what might have happened, going from when she had met their father until the present. Her hunt had gained her more than a few favors from Chief Goodwitch.

"I suppose things like that will have to be answered in time," Weiss got up and poured milk into the glass cups she had on the counter. "With all this stress about mother's priorities, I think it may be time to move on from the topic." She walked over and handed one of the glasses of milk to her sister. "In fact, may I ask for a favor?"

"Of course, Weiss. You know you can ask me for anything. Except for the keys to the SDC reactor, of course," Winter said, suppressing a chuckle.

"Are you sure? I was hoping to borrow those keys at some point...Oh well," The younger cat shrugged. "Anyways, it's a request that Sun has made. He wants to find a certain someone."

"Well if they're within the city that shouldn't be too hard. Do you have a description, or is it someone I should already know?" Winter asked, her interest piqued.

"Reese...you know, Sun's old girlfriend. He thinks he saw her at the mall we were at, so it would be awesome if you're able to find her," Weiss requested.

"I remember her, turquoise hair, loved her skateboard. Her and Sun were a pretty good match," Winter mused, her tail twitching in thought.

"I thought so too, which is why I have a feeling that finding her will help them both out," Weiss said as she took a drink of her milk.

"If she's in the city, I'll find her. I have a few... contacts in places that can be of use," The older Schnee said cryptically.

"Tell me this isn't your form of spying. You know that we shouldn't get into that kind of work, especially with how father would react," Weiss said in a joking manner.

"I seem to also recall you using that same information gathering to spy on a former classmate back home," Winter ribbed with a smirk.

"Don't start with that! Pyrrha wasn't okay with that when she found out! Ugh, I had to explain that it was a more...experimental kind of spying...It made no sense!" Weiss cried out.

"Well you still made it to the top five of your class without cheating, no matter how your 'experiment' turned out," Winter replied with a slight shrug.

"I didn't have to cheat...but still. You have to admit, she was a bit too good at...everything! Ugh, it was like she wanted to be good at everything to get on my nerves," Weiss whined.

"And she helped push you to be better and help you to find your own path. Though now would be a good time to say she's been working with the science division of the Mistral branch of our company," Winter said, bracing herself for an outburst.

Weiss blinked a few times and got up from her chair. She walked away and got into her room, closing the door, and screamed at the top of her lungs. After a few minutes of swearing, she walked back in and sat down. "Well...that's nice."

Winter winced a little as she uncovered her ears. "She's been working with a way to maximize the energy we can get from electromagnets, if you're curious."

"Oh! That's so nice for her…" Weiss said with a hint of jealousy in her voice. "So...is she gonna start her adventure into ending world hunger?" Her sarcasm was easily noted.

"I figured I would leave that to our world leaders. And before you ask, I'm leaving the healing of every single animal in Mistral to you," Winter replied to the rhetorical question.

Weiss crossed her arms and sank into her chair. "If I see her again...Ugh, I just know she'll rub it in." The younger Schnee glanced over and saw her sister giving her a serious look. "What?"

"And I would expect you to use the resulting emotion as more fuel to drive you. You think I was joking when I said I'd leave the healing of every animal to you? I expect you to be the one finding the cure for most of the disease that plague them," The Mistal CEO said.

"Y-You know that is more of a dream...Maybe I can contribute, but finding a cure for most diseases would be near impossible," Weiss stated. "And not that I'm trying to end this conversation about Pyrrha, but...I wanna drop this conversation about Pyrrha…"

"With your drive, Weiss, and the right person to anchor you to your morals, you would be able to do it," Winter said, a knowing look in her eyes. Weiss had made it to the top five of her class because of her drive. With the right person at her side, she'd be able to make that dream a reality.

"Alright...alright, but there are times where I have to be able to take a moment for myself. Just being driven won't get me to where I want to be if I end up burning myself out," Weiss explained.

"That's where the other person comes in, Weiss. They keep you from burning out, sane, and from being alone when times are tough. Speaking of tough times, have you decided on your classes for Haven yet?" The older alabaster haired Faunus asked.

"I was getting ready to do that, but I do have something else I wanted to show you." Weiss got out the pamphlet that Neon gave her and handed it to Winter. "It seems that this may be a good place for me to start in terms of getting a place for myself."

"Not a bad location, short drive to your work and to the academy. With a bar right in the middle of them, could be a few options there for you, Sister, thanks to its location," Winter said as she looked over the pamphlet. "Have you given thought on a roommate, or are you planning on doing it alone?"

"Well, I don't mind if I end up with a roommate. Still, either way, I want to try to go to this spot soon. Maybe tomorrow even," Weiss replied.

"Well you have a plan, and so far it's a good one. You've already checked off a number of things on your list: a job, beginning classes, and you're looking for your own place. Like I said before, Sister, you are the one doing this. As long as you remember that you are your own person," Winter said, nodding approvingly.

"Yes, well I still have some things to work on. About our talk about mother...how is she? Have you heard anything from father at all?" Weiss had to ask.

" _Never let it be said the children of winter have hearts of stone,"_ Winter thought sadly. "According to father she turned colder after you left. More distant, hardly staying at the manor, throwing herself into her work."

"Any parties that I wasn't invited to again?" Weiss questioned.

"The usual, building grand openings, award ceremonies, the same things I always try and fail to get out of," Winter informed dryly. "Want to switch places?"

"Oh no, I think I'm fine where I am now." Weiss drank a bit more of her milk. "Seriously though, has mother tried to set you up with anyone? I know she stopped with me when I told her my career path."

"There was one suitor she had lined up. I put the nail in that coffin personally, but that doesn't mean I haven't been looking myself though, so there's no need to worry about me," Winter said, sipping at her milk.

"Mistral has some...interesting people living in it to say the least, so I don't doubt you'd find someone around here. Me on the other hand, I just want to focus on actually starting my life here," Weiss responded.

"The intention to start your life somewhere normally ends up attracting at least one or two possible mates. Who knows, you might get lucky and kill two birds with one swipe," Winter said, chuckling a little.

Weiss groaned, not remarking on the chuckle her sister gave her. "Eh, if something happens, it happens. I've already dealt with a bunch of crazy in this town, so maybe I'd rather take it easy for a few days...or weeks," Weiss said as she got up with her glass of milk to put it in the sink. "Should we still keep the tub of ice cream out?"

Winter had another spoon in her hand as soon as the question left Weiss' lips, a hungry look in her eyes. "What kind of question is that?!"

"The kind that sounds like a challenge…" Weiss smirked as she grabbed another spoon. "So...how long will this one last for, dear sister?"

"Between the two of us I'd say ten minutes at the most," The taller cat Faunus estimated, her nose and tail twitching at the sight of the ice cream tub.

Weiss walked over to the table and sat down. "Before we do...um, can I just say thank you for being here. I've really missed you...honestly, the family in general. I'm happy to be here on my own, but still. Seeing you from time to time really helps."

"And I missed you too, Weiss. I know it wasn't easy back home after I left, but you're here and I'm here, and I for one am not going to be leaving you behind again," Winter said, smiling.

Weiss smiled and nodded, leaning over the table to hug her sister. After that, the two felines dug into the ice cream, but only for a few seconds, since the door opened up. "Hey, Weiss, I was just coming back in to get..." Sun froze as he looked over at the sisters. "You're serious…I knew I should have padlocked the fridge!"

"Well you didn't! So get used to having more ice cream in this apartment!" Weiss yelled out as she started eating more of her dessert.

"Ugh...and that was for the party too….It's cool, I'm good. I am Sun Coolkong!" The monkey Faunus said, suppressing an outburst.

Winter was having none of that, so she flicked some ice cream at the monkey Faunus' face, getting a direct hit on his nose. "Don't think I'll ever let something like that slide, Sun!"

"It's good to see you too, Winter," Sun said, wiping the ice cream from his nose.

* * *

After their day of eating ice cream and catching up with how things have been, Winter had to start heading home, so she called for her chauffeur to pick her up. "How was your visit with your sister, Ms. Schnee?" The driver asked while making sure to pay attention to the road.

"It went well. Weiss certainly has her plans set in stone for now and will be able to adjust to life here. Every now and then, please do expect to make the occasional drive to her residence," Winter said, smiling slightly.

"Of course, Ms. Schnee. It is no trouble. Oh, there was something you wanted me to remind you of. I believe it had something to do with calling Chief Glynda Goodwitch," The driver reminded her.

"Ah, yes, thank you," Winter said before pulling out her scroll and finding the contact information. " _If one person knows where Reese is it will be her."_

Winter waited a few moments as she dialed up her number. After waiting through the rings, the police chief's voice was heard. "Winter Schnee, it has been some time since we've last spoken."

"Yes it has. I do apologize Chief Goodwitch if I'm interrupting something important, but I have a request to make if at all possible," The cat Faunus said evenly.

"A request of what kind?" Glynda questioned.

"I'm looking for a family friend and a rumor places her in the city. Is it possible that you would be able to confirm or deny that rumor?" Winter asked, hoping that the answer would be positive.

Glynda sighed. "Winter, that may be harder than you think. First off, that would be invading someone's privacy, which we are not above the law on that. And second, this city isn't small. It could take weeks to find them. Do you have a description, or even a name?"

"Consider this as paying off all the favors you owe me. And to answer your question, I have both. A turquoise haired young woman, middling height, green eyes. Typically dresses in mauve and lavender clothing. Her name is Reese Chloris," Winter said, giving Glynda the description.

"Oh for fu...I swear, it just had to be her!" Glynda shouted, startling Winter a bit. "Do you have any idea how frustrating that is to hear?! I have her locked up at the moment, Winter!"

"She was a troublemaker when we were little too, so yes I have an idea," Winter sighed, relieved that her luck had won out.

"Let me guess. You want me to let her go, don't you?" Glynda questioned with a sigh.

"If you caught her doing what I think you did, then no not entirely. Hear me out, I'll cover her bail and send a representative to retrieve her. And you have the court put her under house arrest for an allotted time," Winter suggested.

"Fine, but no more favors after this, Winter. That girl needs to understand that breaking the law is not a laughing matter. Let me know who you send so I know who to speak to when they show up," Glynda replied.

"His name is Sun Wukong, and trust me when I say that what they both are going to have to deal with during Reese's house arrest will be difficult in every meaning of the word," The cat Faunus said, not envying what their reconnecting might be like.

"Well, I'll let her know about this. You just make sure that this Sun gets here tomorrow to pick her up," Glynda replied. "I need to go now, so please try not to ask me to hand over other criminals again."

"I assure you, this is the last time. And I helped you lock up those other criminals, remember? Have a pleasant day, Chief Goodwitch," Winter said, ending the call.

* * *

**_Mistral Correctional Facility_ **

"Man, this place is not what I call a fun time. Does anyone here ever get a break?" Sun asked as he was being escorted by Glynda.

"This is a correctional facility, Mr. Wukong. It's not supposed to be fun," Glynda said. While she continued to escort Sun to the holding cell she found herself thinking, " _What the hell am I doing?! Oh wait, I'm helping one of the most powerful people in Mistral reduce the sentencing of a lowlife that has been a thorn in my side to a lesser sentence of house arrest, that's what!"_

"Oh come on. It's not like you can't liven up the place a bit. The mood is seriously torture for people," Sun responded. As the monkey Faunus walked down the corridor for a little longer, he heard the voice of the one he was there for.

"House arrest?! Seriously?!" Reese's shout could be heard down the corridor.

Sun ran towards the shouts, even though Glynda called out to him to wait up. "Reese!" When he got to the officer speaking to Reese, Sun growled. "Hey, what the heck are you saying to her?!"

"Calm down, Mr. Wukong. Ms. Chloris was just being informed that she is being released to you instead of remaining here with the condition that she remain under house arrest. You were informed on the matter, correct?" Glynda asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Sorry, Chief Goodwitch. I just heard Reese yelling, so I thought this dude was pissing her off," Sun said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hhmm….Well as you can see that is not the case," Glynda said before looking between the officer in the room and Sun. "If Ms. Chloris has been fully informed, then attach the anklet. And you, Mr. Wukong, need to get her out of my holding cell!"

Reese was staring at Sun, but when he looked over at her, she turned away. "I have to go with him...Seriously?"

"Those are the terms of the agreement between Ms. Schnee and myself. You either go with Mr. Wukong for the duration of your sentence, or you remain here." Glynda said.

Reese took one glance at Sun and saw his look of concern, which irked her a bit. "Ugh, alright already. How long will I have to go through this house arrest nonsense?"

"Ninety days. After that if you end up in here again, I'll personally see to it you're here for a year or more." The police chief said.

Once her handcuffs were taken off, the first thing Reese wanted to do was flip Glynda off, but she held herself back in fear that she'd get in more trouble. "Fine," Reese signaled for Sun to follow her. "Well? Let's get the hell out of here already."

"Ya know Reese, even under these circumstances, it is good to finally see you again," Sun said, a smile forming on his face as they climbed into his convertible.

Reese flipped her hair at that and turned away to hide the blush that formed on her cheeks. "Yeah, whatever...just drive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to post and then the updates for this story will slow down a lot. Not much really to say other than that. We hope you all enjoyed! As always you can find my co-author Shadow Nightblade on Fanfiction.net and myself there as Phoenix Commander. - Phoenix_Commander signing off!


	12. Big Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The AO3 version is now officially caught up with the Fanfiction.net version. So that means updates will be slow, we do have the next chapter planned out already so it's just a matter of being able to write it. Given that this week my sister is graduating from high school and Shadow is still recovering from a visit to the hospital, it may be a while till we can get it done. We hope you all enjoyed the chapter and we'll see you in the next one! As always my co-author Shadow Nightblade can be found on Fanfiction.net and I am over there as well as Phoenix Commander. - Phoenix_Commander signing off!

**Chapter Twelve: Big Step**

"I'm a little surprised by how quick Winter managed to find her." Weiss said while eating some scrambled eggs Sun made. "By the way, have you gotten to speak with her for more than a minute yet?"

"Other than a few words on the way here from the jail? Nope. Guess I'll have to chip away at that shell of hers again since it looks like it grew back." Sun replied as he cracked another egg over a pan.

The white haired cat Faunus sighed and got up to put her plate in the sink after eating the rest of her eggs. "Well good luck. I honestly wish I could help...though maybe I can. Is she still in your room or do you think she might've taken the risk of sneaking out?"

Sun glanced at his scroll, "She's still in there going off her ankle monitor. Ain't no way she's cutting through that, unless she got her hands on a saw…." The monkey Faunus shook his head. "….nope way too much blood."

Weiss visibly shivered at the thought and started cleaning the plate. "Don't put that in my head please. Oh, I wanted to know, am I the only one besides Winter that knows she's here?"

"Only the three of us know. Didn't think it would be a good idea to let any of the others know yet. Speaking of the others, aren't you and Neon going to check out that apartment today?" Sun asked, putting the rest of the eggs onto a plate to bring to Reese if she didn't come out of the room.

"Yes, but I can spare some time to talk with Reese if you'd like, though I'm not sure if she'll even give me the time of day." Weiss said as she finished cleaning the plate.

"Give it go. We've gotta start rebuilding those bridges eventually." Sun answered, passing Weiss the laden plate.

Weiss sighed and walked over to the door, keeping the plate up with one hand as she knocked on the door with the other. "Um, Reese? It's Weiss. Can you please open the door? If anything, you should at least eat."

"Never said I wouldn't eat." Reese replied as she opened the door. "Then again I never expected to be here either."

"If you really want someone to be mad at, then be mad at me, not Sun." Weiss said as she handed her the plate, but she took note of Reese's confused look. "Come on. You have to know that it was Winter who figured out where you were."

"I figured it was Winter. Didn't even know you were in the city until we got back here yesterday. But why should I be mad at you? On second thought what makes you think I'm mad at anyone?" The turquoise haired woman asked.

Weiss walked into the room with Reese and sat on the bed with her. "Seeing as you and Sun haven't talked much, well that kind of shows me something there, Reese."

"Show's you what, Kitty?" Reese asked, setting the plate of breakfast on the night stand as she reclined in Sun's bed.

"It shows that you still can't get over what happened between you two. Come on, Reese. Is it really fair to treat him like that?" Weiss asked the seemingly relaxed woman.

Reese stared at the ceiling for a few moments thinking about what happened years ago, her eyes misted over. "Not like I had much of a choice, Weiss. You honestly think I could have continued to be happy in Atlas, even with Sun? I saw my chance to leave the kingdom and I took it, I just didn't have the time for a goodbye."

Weiss sighed and got up as she looked down at her. "Just leaving and shrugging things off isn't right. To you or anyone else. It wasn't just Sun that was upset about you leaving you know."

"I know that. But after having to leave, do you really think you and the others would have been able to pick back up with me as if nothing happened? Why do you think I hardly kept in touch? I wanted Sun, you, and the others to just move on, I actually thought you guys had by now." Reese said, her voice hardening a little.

Weiss shook her head and walked over to the window to lift it up. "Some fresh air in here should help. Now then, why would you think that would happen just like that? You know what, don't answer that. You weren't thinking."

"If I wasn't thinking then please if you have an idea of what I should do, then don't keep me in suspense, oh wise one." Reese said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm can only get you so far. And if you really want an answer, then go and speak to the one person you've avoided the most. If you don't want to, then I won't force you, but I still can't sit by and watch two good friends going through something like this." Weiss stood her ground.

Reese felt Weiss' words hit her like a hammer. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt. Least you and Sun seem to still care enough about me." She sighed as she swung her legs off the side of the bed as she sat up.

"We really do, but instead of talking about it more, why don't we get out of this room and you talk this out with Sun? Besides, I think you two being roommates will be...well, I won't say anymore." Weiss winked as she walked over to open the door.

"E-excuse me?! W-what's that supposed to mean, Schnee?!" Reese stuttered as she followed Weiss out of the room.

Weiss chuckled as she looked over her shoulder. "Oh nothing, but hey, don't forget your eggs. Sun made those specifically for you, and they're your favorite kind by the way."

Reese turned and picked up the plate, taking a bite as she left the room. _"He put a few banana slices in them….I screwed up royally. I need to try and fix this."_

Weiss smiled as she walked out of the room and looked over at Sun. "Here, now. Or you could sit on the couch and wait a few moments. Either way, I did what was needed."

"Didn't have to bare your claws after all, Weiss. Feel up to talking, Reese?" Sun asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"I guess so...but I still wanna finish these eggs...for reasons." Reese said as she took another bite and sat next to Sun on the couch.

"No rush," Sun said, before looking at Weiss, "Before I forget, Weiss, while you're out looking at that apartment would you mind getting a tub of blueberry frozen yogurt? The tub you and Winter attacked is already finished."

Weiss blinked a few times and her tail swished back and forth with a blush on her face. "You know I'll take the whole thing again...why even ask me to get it?"

"Consider it repayment of at least one of my many favors." Sun replied, sliding Weiss the money.

Weiss grabbed the money instantly and ran to the front door. "Have fun, you two! And don't let me see you and monkey boy kissing on the couch when I get back, Reese." Before the two could say anything about that, the white haired cat Faunus ran out.

"I know I've been out of the loop for a while but when did she start teasing people?" Reese asked, her cheeks turning crimson.

"Around the time she moved here, so about two weeks ago... I swear this place has a way of changing people…" Sun had the same blush on his face.

* * *

"Finally! What took you so long?" Neon asked as Weiss walked over to her once she got to the apartment she wanted to check out.

"Sorry I'm late. The taxi I took had some issues finding the address. So is there anything I need to know before we go in there?" Weiss asked, her tail twitching in annoyance at her own tardiness.

"Hmm, not that I can think of, though is Sun doing okay? He didn't message me back when I texted him yesterday." Neon said.

"He's been...distracted. Keep this under wraps for now, but Winter managed to track down Reese, she's in Mistral." The alabaster haired Faunus said.

Neon was surprised to hear that. "Huh, no shit. Wow, Sun is gonna have a field day with that. So is she like, with him right now?"

"Yes she is. When I left they were getting ready to start talking things out. She'll be with him for a while." Weiss said.

"With him, or With him?" Neon smirked as she asked the question.

Weiss returned the smirk as she replied. "Hopefully, yes."

"So how's she doing? Like, has she changed at all, or is she the same old Reese we all know and love?" Neon asked as they began walking towards the building.

"She seems...angry at herself over leaving. I had to resist taking her over my knee like a misbehaving child while I tried to get her to actually talk to me. Once she was talking though she told me at least a little about what was bothering her. I'll give you more information once they talk things out." The cat Faunus said.

"Wait, so is she just staying with Sun there all day? I don't get it. I mean, I feel like she'd try to avoid people if that's how she felt." Neon noted.

"My sister found her in police custody and managed to get her released and placed under house arrest. Sun is her chaperone." Weiss said.

Neon began laughing a bit. "Ha! That's gotta be the way to get those two together in a room, huh. Man, I can't wait to go over and mess with those two, but only after Reese gets over what happened. Can't let her be stressed all the time after all."

"Might be awhile. She was a mess during our talk. Now let's go and see this apartment." Weiss said before stopping at the door, _"I should give Ruby a call and see if she wants to come look at the apartment. I know she said she was looking to go without a roommate but it would make it easier to afford if the two of us went in on it."_ The cat Faunus thought, taking out her scroll. "Can you give me a second? I need to make a quick call."

"Sure thing, we've got some time." Neon said, leaning against the wall of the building.

* * *

"Ugh, why did we have to go at this time, Yang? I wanted to get something from the shop first." Ruby whined as the sisters were walking down the sidewalk.

"Because Ruby, we can't be late for a walk through of the apartment. I had to get an appointment set up and if we miss it we have to make a new one." Yang said, holding back a smile that she'd had since her planning with Neon.

"Fine, but after that can you walk me back to Brewing History? I wanted a coffee and if I can't have one now, then you're paying for the one on the way back." Ruby said.

"Sure thing. Now come on we have to hurry!" Yang said, pulling the wolf Faunus along.

A few moments went by and Ruby's scroll went off, prompting her to check who was calling. "Weiss? Huh, I didn't think she'd call me at this time." She tapped the screen and held the scroll up to her ear. "Hey, Weiss."

"Hi, Ruby, I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?" Weiss asked.

"Uh, well not really. I'm just walking with my sister. What's up?" The wolf Faunus inquired.

"I'm out apartment hunting with-" Before Weiss finished her sentence she saw Ruby and Yang round the corner of the building.

Ruby's eyes widened when she looked over at the white haired cat Faunus. "Oh...Wait…" She stood there blinking a few times as Yang quietly snickered. "I'm gonna bite your face off, Yang…"

"What? I didn't do anything." The blonde replied, trying to hide her guilt.

"Hey! I didn't expect to see you two here!" Neon called out to the sisters in a voice that was trying to play it off, but clearly failed in Weiss' ears.

"Neon...Yang...you both have some explaining to do but first I need to have a talk with Ruby." Weiss said, her ears flattening in annoyance at the obvious implications of the duo.

Ruby groaned. "Yang, what the Hell?! Why didn't you tell me about this? Seriously, you don't know how-." She was cut off when Weiss took her hand and walked her away from Yang and Neon. "Huh? Weiss, what are you doing?"

"Getting you away from them so you'll calm down and we can talk without both of us mauling them." Weiss said, stopping them a few yards away from Yang and Neon.

"Ugh, it's just...I don't like when she does this. Sure a surprise is nice for say a birthday, but this is...well a home." Ruby pouted, but then realized something. "I-I don't mean that it's bad to be in a place with you...I just-."

"I understand. I had actually called you to see if you'd like to room with me, since we both are looking for a place. I know you wanted to get an apartment on your own, but it would be easier if the two of us got one. Just as friends of course!" Weiss said, her own voice cracking in embarrassment as she realized that Yang and Neon's plan to get them in the same apartment might have worked.

Ruby thought about it for a second and sighed as she turned around. "I mean, I would like to, but...I'm just nervous. I've never roomed with anyone besides family, and some sleepovers with my close friends."

"Well, you helped me figure out what I needed to do to start working at King Cole Music Emporium. The least I can do is help you." The cat Faunus suggested.

Ruby blushed. "Do you really think rooming together is a good idea?" She turned to face her when she asked that. "I'm just not sure myself…"

"Let's make a deal then," Weiss said, her tone turning businesslike, "Give it a month, and if you're still unsure, then we can figure out different living arrangements for the two of us."

"I...well I guess that could work. Hey, did you do other work before? Like business stuff. You sounded like it a bit just then." Ruby noted with a smile.

"My...mother, tried grooming me to run our family business, or at least a branch of it. I wanted to be a veterinarian. We butted heads, I got tired of it and moved here. Which reminds me, another reason I suggested that the two of us go in on this apartment is because I'll be taking classes at Haven once the semester starts." The cat faunus said, the ghost of a smile on her face.

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't want to cause any problems for you if I said no, especially since you're going to Haven." Ruby nodded to herself as she made her decision. "Okay, a month to see how it goes. Though...can we still bite their faces off for planning this?"

"You wouldn't have caused any problems by refusing, I'm resourceful enough to figure most things out. And if we did bite their faces off at least our living situations would be solved." Weiss chuckled, her ears perking and tail swishing playfully.

Ruby shared the chuckle and she noticed Weiss' tail swishing, which made her blush again. "Uh...your tail...it's kinda swishing a bit."

"Sorry, I was just wondering how those two would look reenacting the final moments of the crew of the Serenity," The blue and white dressed woman said, "I haven't walked through the apartment yet, would you like to join me?"

They both shared a few more chuckles. "Well, I guess this is a good time to do that. Especially since we're both here now. But first, we do have to talk to them about this. The face biting can come later."

"So have you two figured out what-" Yang started before Ruby cut her off.

"Next time you do something like this, Yang, I will tie you to a chair and make you watch as I wash all of your shampoo and conditioner down the sink. And then I will shave you bald." The wolf Faunus growled, her ears flattened.

Yang yelped and instantly hid behind Neon. "Don't you even think about it! And besides, what about Neon?! She was involved too!"

"Hey! Don't throw me under the bus!" Neon cried out.

"I'll be the one doling out her punishment. Starting with covering the wheels of your skates with gum and then tying you to a chair as I force you to watch Sun make sushi as I eat it in front of you." Weiss threatened.

"What?! That is way out of hand for what we did! Hell, we did you guys a favor! We should be rewarded if anything." Neon exclaimed.

"Rewarded for what? Going behind our backs about financially important issues?" Ruby asked, her arms crossed indignantly.

"Well when you put it like that, I mean...yeah it sounds bad, but come on. You both know this is a good thing, and you won't have as much trouble paying rent and bills." Neon remarked.

"Just don't do this again, please." Weiss said.

Yang spoke up. "Hey, we don't plan on doing that again. Still, I don't regret it. You two are about to have your own place. Hell, you should be excited about it if anything."

"We're giving it a month. If Weiss or I decide to call it quits after that then we'll figure out something else. But we can be excited about this month at least." Ruby said, walking back up to the door of the apartment building.

* * *

After getting a key from the landlord Ozpin, Ruby and Weiss walked into the apartment. The first thing that stood out to them was the openness of the apartment. "Wow, there is a lot of space here for the two of us." Ruby observed.

"This place really is something else. Two beds, a bath and a beautiful balcony. Not only that, but I was able to see Haven and Forever Fall park from it." Weiss noted.

"The kitchen and dining area is perfect for the two of us. It'll give me plenty of space to practice any new recipes I think up too." The wolf Faunus said looking over the connected kitchen and dining area.

"Ah yes, I remember that you enjoy baking. Well, I guess that means less take out." Weiss smiled.

"Less take out and a lot healthier to cook and bake at home. I actually plan on eventually opening my own bakery. Taking the job at Brewing History was not only good for the money but it'll give me even more experience because they serve baked goods as well as drinks." Ruby smiled back.

"I say it's settled for now then. We just have to get some furniture and move our stuff in." Weiss said. "If you want, I might be able to ask for a few favors on certain furniture you'd like."

"I'm not that picky when it comes to furniture. Though with all of our friends helping out getting this place furnished won't be too hard. Speaking of friends, I still have a few I'll need to introduce you to." The red clad barista said.

"Might as well, since we'll be sharing this place. Oh, and I may as well introduce you to another friend of mine as well. She's...well not exactly going to be out and about, but I'm sure you two will be able to talk soon. Her name is-." Weiss was cut off, as Ruby's scroll rang.

"Sorry, that's my mom. I'll call her back once we're done here. Though now I'm worried about what Neon and Yang have planned for a housewarming party…." Ruby said, letting the call go to voicemail.

"A housewarming...right, well maybe we can turn that into the party my friends planned for me. It was to celebrate me getting my job." Weiss said.

"Sounds like a plan. We should go and meet with the landlord about signing the lease." Ruby agreed, opening the door to the apartment and letting Weiss leave first before locking the door behind them. _"Not exactly what I had planned for my living arrangement, but I might be able to get used to the idea."_

As they walked down the hall, Weiss noticed Ruby seemed to be a bit lost in thought. "Is there something wrong? You're just staring ahead of yourself, Ruby."

"Hmm? Oh sorry, I was just thinking about a few things. What made you want to be a vet?" The wolf Faunus asked, curiosity perking her ears.

"O-Oh, well...just a few things from when I was a kid I guess." Weiss' ears drooped a bit, and she wrapped her tail around herself. "There was this bird I had. I loved it like, well it was my own. I know she's a bird and all, but I miss her."

Ruby couldn't restrain herself seeing Weiss' ears droop in sadness, before either of them could blink the wolf Faunus had wrapped Weiss in a hug. "You have every reason to be sad. Take it from me, my family raised me to treat every animal with respect and kindness, so I understand why you care about your pet. But today is not a day to be sad, you should be celebrating. This was an important step in both our lives and we have a lot more to go. And besides, that bird made you take the first steps to decide what to do with your life."

Weiss sniffled and chuckled a bit. "When were you so helpful? First thing you did when we met was stain my shirt. Now here you are saying things like that." She let out a smile to show her that she was feeling better.

"I've always been like this. I'm just a klutz with only occasionally useful words of advice." The wolf Faunus said, returning the smile before they continued down the hall.

"Well, thank you for that. Oh, I wanted to ask, did you have any plans for your baking? I mean, it sounds like something you can really do in the future." Weiss remarked.

"Well as I said I want to open up my own bakery one day. I've actually had a name and sign design planned out for years. For now though I plan on just getting more experienced with baking and cooking while I save up enough to actually get it off the ground." The silver eyed barista replied.

"Wouldn't you want to go to a school for that though? Or is this more of a pride thing? No offense. I just...have some experience with going on the pride route." Weiss said.

"I've already been. I graduated at the top of my class from Beacon Academy's culinary program. Though baking is more trial and error so spending time in a class isn't really the best way to learn." Ruby answered as they walked, her red tipped tail wagging with more than a little pride. Weiss chuckled at the tail wag and she walked with her Faunus companion.

* * *

"So have the two of you come to a decision?" Ozpin asked as his prospective tenants stepped into his office.

"Yes, we both would like to sign the lease for the apartment. And while we aren't completely sure if we'll both stay here after a month, we'll at least pay for this month." Weiss said as she was handed a pen.

"I see...well it's not the first time I've heard this request. A month for now, if the terms of the lease are up and you both decide to stay we can renegotiate the terms. Is that alright?" The green and black clad landlord asked.

"To be honest, with how things have already gone today. Well, I think maybe that visit next month will be needed." Weiss whispered to the landlord.

"Of course. If you both would sign here at the bottom of the page and initial at the top, everything will be in order." Ozpin chuckled lightly, placing the lease in front of Ruby and Weiss.

The cat and wolf Faunus both smiled as they leaned over and began signing the lease, while Yang and Neon chuckled while watching. "You know, even with the threats, I don't regret what we did." Neon admitted.

"Looking at them now I think that month will be all it takes to keep them under the same roof. Time to start planning for a housewarming party!" Yang said, pulling out her scroll and starting a conference call with her uncle, Velvet, Blake, Coco and Neo.

"What are you two planning now?!" Ruby asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh relax, Ruby! I'm just getting everyone in a call for your housewarming! Oh and word of advice, make sure not to make out with the kitty cat on the couch when the guests arrive!" Yang called out to them.

"Do you mind holding her down while I go look for a pair of scissors?" Weiss asked, her face as crimson as Ruby's shirt.

"Huh...I should run. Hey, Neon, hold down the fort." Yang said as she ran off, still preparing the calls for the housewarming invites.

_"While I wouldn't mind it….no! It's way too early for this. I need my damn coffee."_ Ruby thought, her cheeks a bright red before turning her eyes to Neon. "Neon, please don't try to force anything to happen between me and Weiss. We are just friends."

"Alright, alright, but just know that you two owning a place together IS the best thing for both of you. Oh, and I know she said hold down the fort, but I'm gonna go chase after her. I am not getting all the punishment from this." Neon said as she ran off to get Yang.

"They are such a pain. But she wasn't wrong financially speaking at least." Weiss said, taking out her own scroll. "Do you mind if I make a call of my own? I just want to let my father and a few others know what's going on."

"Sure, I have to make a call myself. My mom actually, since I'm sure she'd bite my head off if I didn't return her calls. You know how mothers...uh, never mind." Ruby said as she turned and walked away a bit to call her mom.

"Ruby? Sorry I guess I caught you at a bad time, didn't I?" Summer asked as she answered the call.

"Yeah, I was actually in the middle of viewing an apartment. Just got done signing the lease with my roommate actually." The younger wolf Faunus informed.

Summer let out a gasp, though it was more out of joy to hear that from her daughter. "Congrats, sweetie! And a roommate? Is it someone I know?"

"Possibly by family reputation? Weiss Schnee." Ruby said.

"Huh, as in the Schnee Energy Company? Wow, I wasn't expecting someone like that being your roommate. And you said Weiss Schnee, right?" Summer asked.

"Yup. Thinking about it now I should have recognized her last name when we first met. It only dawned on me when we were looking through the apartment who she was related to. Our first meeting wasn't exactly smooth but I think we'll get along fine. She's not as...uptight as I'd have thought for someone from a rich family. Then again from what she's told me so far things between her and her mom aren't exactly good." The wolf Faunus said.

"Is that right…" Summer lightly growled a bit as her motherly instincts kicked in. "A child and their mother should never have problems with each other, but I suppose I can't butt in on that."

"Well for now I'll be rooming with her for a month as a trial run. Honestly I might not need the month to decide. And if her mother needs a chewing out I might be in a better place to do it, roommate and all that." Ruby replied, her ears reflexively flattening.

"That's my girl. Well, I'm happy to hear that you have your own place now, sweetie. I'll let your father know, unless you'd like to call him yourself to tell him the news that is." Summer said.

"I'll give him a call later tonight. I think he's still at work now anyways isn't he?" The barista asked.

"You're right he is. Alright, honey, I'll let you go for now. I love you and have fun!" Summer said.

"I love you too, mom. I'll call you later." Ruby said, before ending the call and walking back toward Weiss who was finishing her call. "Wanna go track down the other two? Yang still owes me a cup of coffee."

"Do you really need to ask?" Weiss smirked as she put her scroll away. "Had to leave a voicemail for my father. I'm looking forward to telling him the news."

"I'm happy to hear that. The first big step always feels good." The wolf Faunus said, smiling as she and Weiss left the apartment building.


	13. Housewarming and Snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything to say for this one. Shadow Nightblade and I hope you all enjoy. As usual you can find him on Fanfiction.net and myself there as Phoenix Commander.

**Housewarming and Snuggles**

"Ruby, why are you putting that up? We're just having a party; it doesn't need to go that far." Weiss said while getting a glass of milk from the fridge. Looking at the clock, she realized it was about five in the evening.

"That's exactly why we need a banner, Weiss! A party needs decorations!" The wolf Faunus replied, her tail swishing as she stretched to tape the other end of the banner to the wall.

Weiss blushed while watching Ruby's tail swish and quickly gulped a bit of her milk down to avoid Ruby seeing that blush. After looking away, the cat Faunus placed the glass on their kitchen table and sighed. "I guess I can't argue with that logic… but when did you even get a banner?"

"Yang of course. She's always prepared for a party, even small ones. I remember one time she had stocked up a year in advance for Christmas." Ruby said, stepping back to view her own handywork.

The red and white banner was held up high with the words congratulations. "You know what, that doesn't look bad at all, Ruby." Weiss smiled as she walked up to the wolf. "Honestly if things continue like this, I don't think we'll need the whole month to decide on living here together."

"Normally I'd ask someone to buy me a drink first before thinking like that," Ruby smirked in reply, "but yeah I think you're right."

Weiss was taken aback by the first comment, but held her tongue, not wanting to be egged on by it. "Y-Yes, well you know the others should be here in-." The sound of knocking cut her off. "I would say that's a bit cliche… but I was right about them showing up soon." Weiss said while walking over to the door to see who was the first to arrive.

"Want to take a bet on who's here first?" The red and black-haired wolf Faunus asked.

"Seeing as the buzzer wasn't used, I would say it's Neon." Weiss opened the door and wondered if she was, in fact right about that. As Weiss opened the door, instead of seeing Neon she was greeted by the sight of a raven-haired cat Faunus and a brunette rabbit Faunus.

"Hi… um, my girlfriend and and I were looking for our friend's apartment. She wasn't exactly clear on the directions-" The raven haired cat Faunus started.

"Blake! Velvet!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran over and gave the two a giant bear hug, slightly confusing Weiss, but after a moment of thinking about it, she realized she must've invited some friends she herself hadn't met yet.

"Ease up… Ruby… can't… breathe." Velvet wheezed as Ruby hugged her and Blake.

Ruby giggled as she released her friends. "Sorry. Oh! I almost forgot. Blake, Velvet, this is Weiss Schnee. She's my roommate. And Weiss, these are my best friends, Blake and Velvet." The wolf Faunus smiled, happy to finally introduce them to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Weiss said, her ears perking up.

Blake's ears perked up as well, noticing the white cat ears, but the other thing that caught her attention was Weiss' name. "Wow, Ruby. You're rooming with a rich girl. Impressive." She chuckled while offering a handshake to Weiss. "It's nice to meet you."

"Dang it, Blake! It's not like that!" Ruby said, her ears twitching in annoyance.

Velvet smiled at the small back and forth, while Weiss shook Blake's hand. "I owe you for that one. This one has been teasing me for the past few days." Weiss said as she pulled away from the handshake.

After hearing that, Ruby was pouting and Velvet decided to continue with the teasing. "Ruby has always had a thing for the color white, though you wouldn't think that with how she dresses."

"That reminds me… Velvet, if you wake up with white ears and hair one day you brought it upon yourself!" Ruby threatened, blushing a little. _"Though she's not wrong. Weiss' hair, ears and tail are beautiful."_

The brunette rabbit playfully rolled her eyes and also offered to shake Weiss' hand. "Word to the wise, Ruby here can get a bit pouty at times." She chuckled as Weiss shook her hand. "Still, it really is nice to meet you. And it looks like you two have cleaned up the apartment well."

"It wasn't too hard actually. Only thing we need to really do now is get some furniture." Weiss said with a shrug.

"Well, getting you to actually sleep instead of clean was the hardest part." Ruby chuckled.

As the four girls spoke, time went by and more and more guests arrived for the party. Ruby's and Weiss' circle of friends were finally able to meet, melding the two circles into one.

"Soooo, how's it been? Any, y'know, fun, wolfy times yet?" Neon said as she took a drink of some wine. When she saw the blush on Weiss' face, she burst out laughing. "Oh my god, Weiss, I was totally kidding!"

"I-I knew that! Things have been fine; quiet, but fine. We still need to get furniture and I still need to register with Haven Academy for my classes, but not too bad so far." The alabaster haired cat Faunus said, sipping at her own wine glass.

Flynt and Yang walked over when they heard Weiss talking about classes. "So you did decide on going to Haven." Flynt commented as he leaned against the counter.

"Yes, I have a meeting with a counselor in a few days to go over my transcripts and what courses I need. It's going to take a long time to get that degree but I should be able to handle it." Weiss said, her tail swishing.

Yang whistled at that. "Haven, huh? Not a bad place to go to at all. I was thinking about going, but I doubt they'd accept me." She said with a chuckle while taking a swig. "Still, I wonder if anyone else in our bigger circle will meet ya there."

"I don't think anyone I know is attending. What about the rest of you?" Weiss asked.

"Not that I can think of." Yang replied, but something caught her eye as she looked over at the door, seeing Sun walking in with another person she hadn't seen before as Blake let them in. "Glad you found the place, Sun! Who's the looker you brought with you?" The blonde bartender teased.

As Yang said that, Ruby looked over and saw the girl who had tried to rob her before. "W-Wait a minute." Before she could say anything else, Weiss noticed Ruby tense up, so she walked over.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Weiss asked, feeling a bit worried about her roommate's nervous reaction.

"The last time I saw her she was in the back of Chief Goodwitch's patrol car after trying to steal my wallet." The wolf Faunus said.

Weiss' eyes went wide, not liking that her old friend had tried to steal from Ruby, so she sighed. "Damn it, Reese… Ruby, I'm so sorry she tried to do that."

Ruby was surprised at how Weiss was referring to the thief. "Wait, do you… do you know her?"

"She basically grew up with me and my other friends; we were actually close friends until a couple of years ago when she just up and left home. With my sister's help I was able to track her down here in Mistral and pull some strings for her to be let out on house arrest with an ankle monitor for her be chaperoned around the city if needed." Weiss informed, as Sun and Reese made their rounds greeting the other guests.

Ruby watched as the turquoise-haired girl was barely speaking to the others, so she took a breath and walked over to her when the two were sitting alone from the others. "H-Hey. We kind of, well, met already." Ruby said as Reese froze on the spot.

Sun was a bit confused and waved his hand in front of Reese. "Uh, Reese? You doing okay?"

"I, um, I, yeah… I'm good. Sorry about, y'know… before. I, uh, I guess I'll be able to make it up to you a little easier since you're friends with Weiss and the others." Reese said, abashedly. _"Fuck, of all people to be here… with Weiss! Sun I am gonna mess you up when we get home for not saying anything!"_

"You don't need to apologize, I didn't want what happened to go that far anyway. So what do you say we put it behind us?" Ruby asked offering Reese hand, still feeling a little bad about Reese getting arrested over the attempted theft.

Reese grumbled something about how Ruby was letting people off too easy, while Sun scratched the back of his head. "Uh, does anyone wanna explain what this is about?"

"Nothing to really explain. We met before on the wrong foot that's all." The wolf Faunus said with a shrug.

Sun didn't want to push it at that point, since he knew Reese would probably chew him out for it. "Right, well I guess this is a good time to start over? Maybe? Uh, I'm just gonna get a drink. You want anything, Reese?"

"Anything that isn't wine; you know I don't drink like a pansy." Reese said, reclining into the couch.

"Hey!" Weiss cried out in the background.

Ruby giggled while pointing over to the other drinks. "There's some other stuff in the fridge. Yang was able to bring some good drinks from the bar."

"Sounds good. Play nice you two while I get them." Sun said, with a wave of his tail.

Reese rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch. "I don't get why he brought me here." She whispered to herself as Ruby sat next to her.

"He's probably got his reasons." Ruby said.

Reese was surprised by that and scooted over in reaction. "The hell… ugh, I don't get why you're talking to me right now. You know I tried to take your money, right?" She said in a quieter tone so the others wouldn't hear her.

"True, but I like to think everyone deserves a second chance. Besides, Weiss mentioned you and her were close friends once so you can't really be all that undeserving." The young woman said.

Reese scoffed. "Kid, just because a friend of yours knows someone doesn't mean anything. Giving second chances to people can screw you over in the long run."

"Then let me give you a piece of advice. Obviously you've talked with Weiss recently, so she's giving you another chance. I suggest you take it and do everything you can to keep from screwing her or your other friends over." Ruby said, dropping her own voice and letting a little growl slip past her lips.

"You don't know my business, kid. I suggest you just…" Reese held back what she was gonna say and shook her head. "Ugh, whatever. Look, can you just leave me alone right now. This is your party, so go hang out with the others or something."

"Can't keep running on your own forever. Sooner or later you'll need help to keep moving forward." Ruby said, shaking her head before walking off to visit with her other guests. _"What the Hell happened to you?"_

Weiss frowned when she saw Ruby walking away from Reese, but she didn't want to focus on just problems in a party. _"This day is too special to worry so much."_ The white haired cat Faunus placed her drink down and walked over to Blake and Velvet to see if she could get some form of socializing with them. "So how long have the two of you known Ruby?"

"Since we were about five or six. We lived about what at most half a mile from her house, Blake?" Velvet asked.

Blake nodded, smiling at the old memories of their younger years. "And now it looks like we won't be far again. Thanks by the way, Weiss. Ruby needed this kind of place and it sounds like you've really helped her out with it."

"I think she's helped me more. It's certainly been an interesting month here; I actually can't wait to see how it goes from here." Weiss replied, running her tail through her hands in embarrassment.

* * *

"Hey! Someone pass me the blue moon!" Neon called out from the other side of the kitchen.

"You literally can just reach over and grab it!" Yang yelled back while talking with Sun and Reese. "Soooo, how do you two know each other?"

"We basically grew up together. Myself, Reese, Flynt, and Neon were neighbours when we were kids." Sun answered with a shrug.

"Cool, so whatcha do to get that on ya?" Yang asked Reese while pointing at her ankle monitor.

"That's not really any of your business. Besides I won't have it on forever anyway." Reese said, shifting in her seat to try and turn away from the questioning look in Yang's eyes.

"Sorry, it's still a touchy subject. It was nothing too bad though, that I can tell you." Sun said with an apologetic shrug.

"Hey I won't pry. Besides that though, why don't you guys try to talk to the others? I heard Blake and Velvet are gonna be heading out sooner than the rest of us, so you might wanna catch them for a chat." Yang said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Come on, Reese we can't stay on the couch forever. Ruby and Weiss are going to need it too." Sun said, standing up.

Yang suddenly growled at the boy, not liking what he was implying there. "You wanna rephrase that, monkey boy?" She said with a glare.

"What? I only meant that it's their furniture and they'll need it more than us. What did you think I was implying?" The monkey Faunus asked, confused.

Yang blinked a few times, hating how easy it was to set her off. "Uh… man that window looks really dirty…" She got up and ran to it, pretending to clean it so she wouldn't have Sun catch on to what she thought he meant.

"You know what you really meant, Sun." Reese whispered.

"Yeah, but the last thing I want is Yang cutting me off from the Crow Bar. Or burying me somewhere in a shallow hole." Sun replied as he walked toward Blake and Velvet.

"Either way, you won't have a drink." Reese said in response, while Blake was whispering something to Velvet. "You're whispering in a party? Y'know, that's not the best time to do that."

"Well you aren't wrong, but whispering is what one does when they don't want to be heard." Blake replied, cooly.

Sun grabbed a beer and stood against the counter. "Don't worry about her. She can get a little…" He stopped when he saw the death glare from Reese. "Uh… never mind. So what's up?" He asked the black cat and the hare.

"Not too much actually. For the cost of their rent they got this place for a steal, don't you think?" Velvet asked, trying to lighten the slight tension.

Reese wasn't the one to say much after hearing the word steal, so Sun spoke up for her. "Yeah, pretty much. Those two are lucky, and at least this way I don't have to worry about Weiss eating all the ice cream anymore."

"I heard that, Monkey Boy!" Weiss called over before going back to talking with some of the other guests.

"If that's the case Ruby may need to padlock the fridge then." Blake chuckled, her tail twitching in amusement.

* * *

The drive back for Blake and Velvet was as relaxed as it usually was for the two, with Blake at the wheel and Velvet resting her head on Blake's shoulder. "Having Ruby here is, well it's just great. And she has her own roommate. Does it remind you of when we moved in together?" Velvet inquired.

"Yeah it does. Almost like it's a dream but we're living it. And I don't know about you but I still feel the same way every time I walk through our door." Blake said, purring slightly in contentment.

With the sounds of other cars passing by, Velvet gently nodded in agreement. "Do you think we talked to enough of Weiss' friends there? I was, uh, kind of a bit nervous around a few of them."

"There were a lot of them there, yeah. But it's not like we won't see them around we can get to know them better at our own pace if needed. Besides the party was mostly for Ruby and Weiss." The feline Faunus replied.

It didn't take much longer for the two to get home, and once they were inside, Velvet threw her bag on the couch and sighed happily. "Home sweet home. I don't think I can handle parties as much as Yang, and, uh, that one girl. Neon? Yeah, she's got as much energy as Yang for sure."

"That she does; still it was nice to at least put names to faces." Blake said, laying back on the couch.

"Yup. So, do you want the shower first, or are you going to be a lazy kitty on the couch tonight?" Velvet asked as she pulled out some water bottles from the fridge and threw Blake one.

"A shower does sound good, but I think it can wait a bit." Blake said catching the bottle and then reaching for her laptop. "There is just one paragraph I'm stuck on and it's been kicking my ass."

"I can help you if you want?" Velvet smiled as she opened her bottle of water to take a sip. "But after my shower. I don't think you want me smelling like beer… seeing as that one boy, Sun, right? Spilled that bit of beer on me."

"Alright, I'll be here." The raven haired woman replied with a smile. As she closed the door to their bathroom Velvet could hear the rapid fire typing followed by the occasional curse.

* * *

The rabbit Faunus sighed in relief after her shower but still felt a bit bad that her girlfriend was having trouble. "I'm sure she can think of something… now to think of what I can do with my job." Deciding to check her emails she noticed one for a custom request from a local toy store. The order requested three dozen shapes of various sizes that were needed for their signs. "Huh… well that answers that question." The rabbit Faunus said, as she sent a reply to the store manager.

"Velvet! I managed to do it!" Blake called out from the other side of the door, making the rabbit Faunus chuckle.

"I knew you could do it." Velvet said, smiling as she opened the door to her office, "And guess who just got a job request? Looks like rent is going to be covered for a while."

Blake smiled and kissed Velvet on the cheek. "Things are looking up around here." She chuckled at a thought. "Maybe Mistral is a bit of a lucky spot for people."

"I think you're right. Once again we manage to find the pot of gold and damn what the leprechauns say." Velvet said returning the kiss.

Blinking in response, Blake had to ask. "Okay, what have you been watching or reading?"

"Just a little bit of old Valayan poetry… and your book and manuscripts, but that's about it." The rabbit Faunus said, her ears twitching slightly.

"Somehow I don't believe you…" Blake said while the two walked back into the living room, "other than that, anything you feel like doing tonight now that we're done with our own stuff?"

"Well I do believe there was the question of getting you in the shower?" Velvet feigned musing.

Blake blushed, thinking she meant one thing, but knowing Velvet, it was probably the other. "Wait… no, nevermind. Yeah I'll go take that shower… um, but I was kind of asking what we can do after."

"I was thinking about just renting a movie and snuggling with you on the couch." Velvet smirked, realizing why her girlfriend was blushing. "But if you want I could join you first."

"W-What… wait, no wait what?!" Blake blushed harder, while Velvet started to laugh a bit. "W-What are you laughing about… stop that…" Her embarrassment levels were at a high point.

"I...I'm s-sorry; I couldn't resist. Go take your shower while I get into something more comfortable and we'll find a movie." Velvet said still chuckling as she got herself under control.

Blake grumbled and walked into the bathroom with a bundle of clothes ready. "Sometimes I wonder who has the dirtier mind me: the erotic novelist or the 3-D printing artist? Then she answers the question."

* * *

As the two were watching a movie with Velvet snuggling in Blake's arms, one of their scrolls went off, prompting the bunny Faunus to check it. "Huh? Whose number is this?"

Blake checked it and noticed the call was from Weiss."Oh, that's Weiss. I remember Ruby giving me her number at the party. I guess she must've given Weiss our numbers too."

"Well we have a pause button for reason." Velvet said, answering the scroll. "Hello? Belladonna and Scarlatina residence."

"Hey guys!" Ruby's voice was heard instead of the expected alabaster-haired cat Faunus. "Weiss is here too! Say hi, Weiss."

"Hurry up and say what you need to, Dolt. We probably interrupted them in the middle of something." Weiss' voice could be heard in the background.

Blake and Velvet chuckled. "Not at all. It's just a rented movie. Besides, we can just pause it." Velvet said as she paused the movie. "And paused."

"Well we just had the idea of having a girls night out sometime this week if you both wanted to join us?" The wolf Faunus asked.

"You two are so excited to get things going. Sure, why not? When and where?" Blake asked.

After a few moments Ruby replied, "We're all going to meet at the Crow Bar and then wing it from there. Around 7:30 on Saturday, sound good?"

"This time, maybe you and I can avoid the alcohol spilling on us, eh, Weiss?" Velvet said with a giggle, since she knew about Ruby and Weiss' first interaction compared to how Sun spilled beer on her at the housewarming.

"Here's hoping, we'll see you both there! Have a nice rest of your night!" Weiss replied out before ending the call.

Velvet smiled and snuggled back on Blake after unpausing the movie. "You know, it wouldn't have been the first shower we had together." The rabbit Faunus teased.

"Oh be quiet and watch the movie, ya little tease." Blake replied after poking Velvet on the nose.


	14. settling In

“Whatcha doing, Weiss?” Ruby asked as she walked over with a glass of orange juice. The wolf Faunus leaned over and noticed the paper in Weiss’ hands. “Classes? Oh, right, I forgot you were registering for classes.”

“Yup, just need to drop this off at Haven’s admissions office and I should be all set for the semester. Definitely will not be easy and I will have a lot of long nights.” Weiss replied, with a shrug, her ears twitching in annoyance at the idea of staying up till the early hours of the day.

“It’ll be worth it though.” Ruby stated, sitting down next to the cat Faunus as she took a sip of her juice. “So which classes were you thinking about registering for?”

“For now just the basics. Anatomy, Biology, etcetera. I’ll get into the heavier topics later once things are more settled.” The alabaster haired Faunus answered.

Ruby’s wolf tail twitched at that and she smiled. “Well you better not think about replacing me as a roommate when you meet new people there. I still got you for a few more weeks, y’know.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t burn down the apartment while I’m dropping this off. You want anything while I’m out?” Weiss asked, smirking a little at her roommate.

“Hmm… Would it be a bother if I thought about it for a bit and texted you later? I mean, anything is usually fine with me, but if I get a craving, I can let you know.” Ruby responded.

The cat Faunus slipped her class forms into her pocket as she replied, “No trouble at all. You have anything planned for the day?”

“Work, chill out and see what the day has to offer. So not much different than any other day. Only thing is that I get paid today.” Ruby said with a grin on her face.

“Nice, that just means we won’t end up scrounging for groceries or ordering noodles from the noodle stand down the street again.” Weiss chuckled, she did actually enjoy the food from that stand but everything in moderation.

“Didn’t Blake almost get into a fight with that guy who works it?” Ruby asked, remembering her friend visiting the other day and see the fish that was also being served there.

The blue eyed Faunus shook her head at the memory, “Remind me to never get between her and a freshly caught tuna. I mean I love fish but damn I’m not that crazy.”

Ruby chuckled as she thought about Blake diving into an ocean just to get some fish. “Hehe, well you know that you get a little crazy when there’s-.”

“I know there is none in the fridge. And I’m trying to pace myself thank you very much.” Weiss replied, pouting slightly as she went to get a mug of coffee.

“You are so not going to slow down on that, Weiss. And hey, you know you should take a breather on the coffee this time. I mean, if the person working at a coffee shop says to take a break on it, maybe that’s a sign.” Ruby said as she walked over with her orange juice in hand. “Maybe try some juice?”

“This will be my last mug today I swear. And besides I blame you for being able to make the perfect brew.” The cat Faunus said pouring her mug, tail swishing in delight at the scent of the coffee.

“As long as you promise me that much, and thanks. I’m glad you like how I can brew.” Ruby said as she drank the rest of her juice. “Huh, didn’t notice the time. I gotta head out for work.”

“Alright Ruby, have a good shift I’ll see you later today. Text me if you think of anything you might want or need.” Weiss said, as her wolf Faunus roommate grabbed her purse.

“Will do. See ya later.” Ruby called out as she left the apartment for her shift.

Downing the rest of her coffee, Weiss picked up her own purse and made for the door, “One week down but it’s been a fun one.”

* * *

“Ruby, we need a strawberry smoothie and an iced coffee with two shots of espresso!” Coco called over to her coworker.

While Ruby was getting that ready, Neo sighed and sat down from bringing over a bunch of orders. “What is up with today? Seriously, there’s a lot more people here.”

“Just another one of those busy days, Neo. Then again Haven’s classes start soon so people could just be getting in as many smoothies and iced coffee for that last taste of summer as they can.” Ruby interjected as she passed the customer their order.

Neo raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Coco, seeing as she was looking a little distressed about something. “Yo, something bugging you, Coco?”

“Just some bill trouble. Nothing you need to really worry about.” The manager said.

Even though she wasn’t trying to listen in, Ruby did still pick up on what Coco had said. She felt a little bad for her, since she knew bills were not an easy thing to deal with. As she walked back over to the counter though, the wolf Faunus started thinking about how she could help out. “I still feel like you should’ve told us about this.” Neo stated while pulling a cup of coffee over to drink.

The brown dressed barista said, shaking her head morosely, “They didn’t start piling up till recently. Water bill, lighting, etcetera.”

“Sheesh, that sounds annoying. Any idea on how you’re gonna deal with them? I mean, I could lend you some money if you really need it.” Neo offered after taking a sip of her coffee.

Finishing with the last of the customers, Ruby chimed into the conversation, “I could talk to Yang, she’s got a spare room now that I’m out of the apartment. Not to mention I think she could use the company, I think she’s gotten a little lonely.”

Coco was surprised by the sudden suggestion, thinking back to the party they had recently. “Huh, I mean I think I did overhear Yang talking about that at the party, but hold up. How would I just barge in like that? No way it’s that easy to just say, ‘hey, can I be your roommate cause shit just isn’t working out?’”

“How about something less blunt? ‘How about, I’m having a few issues with bills; I mentioned it at work and Ruby suggested I room with you now that’s she’s got her own place. What do you think?’” Neo suggested, swirling her coffee.

Coco sighed as she sat down on the other side of the counter and laid her head on it. “I don’t know… It’s not easy just relying on someone the instant things get a little tougher than usual, y’know.”

“Just bring it up to her. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if she said no, but unless my sister was replaced by some alien within the last week, I think she’d be willing.” Ruby said, leaning against the counter, her ears twitching thoughtfully.

Coco shrugged it off, but sat there thinking about it, and wondered if it really was okay to just stick with a roommate. For a moment, she thought about Ruby and Weiss’ situation. “Hey, how was it? You know, moving in with Weiss.” The manager asked as she lifted her head up.

“I was actually against the idea at first. I wanted to try and go solo but the last week has actually been worth the change of plans. That and we’re running a trial month for right now, we’ll see how things go after that.” The wolf Faunus said.

“Huh, so even though you doubted it would be a good idea, you still went for it…” Coco said as more of a statement, trailing off as she thought about Yang. “Look, if things really are… well, not fixable, then I’ll think about giving her a call tomorrow. For today though,” Coco got up and looked to Ruby. “We’re gonna keep on working. So no slacking off, got it?”

Giving a smirk and a mock salute Ruby replied, “Aye, aye!” before turning to clean out the smoothie maker so that it would be ready for another order.

Neo grinned when she could see the blush on Coco’s face. “So, the manager was brought to tomato face because of the newbie being all cute and giving her a suggestion? Didn’t think it was that easy.”

“Shush, you. I think the beans need to be restocked, mind taking care of that?” The barista asked her smaller multi-colored counterpart.

“Sure.” Neo drank the rest of her coffee and got up, heading to the backroom to start restocking, but she had a grin on still, since it was always a treat to see the manager blushing.

* * *

With the wind blowing against her cat ears, Weiss sighed happily as she was sitting in the passenger seat of Sun’s car. “Thanks again for helping me move some of my things I left behind.”

“No sweat, Weiss, how did signing up for your classes go?” The monkey Faunus asked.

“Simple enough, though I’m a bit, how do I put this… Not as driven as I was before. I don’t know. Maybe now that… She isn’t there I don’t feel as competitive to be at the top.” Weiss said, knowing full well that Sun would catch on to who she was talking about.

“Sounds like it’s less about trying to one up Pyrrha and more like you can take things at a slower more normal pace. Just means you will actually keep from pulling all nighters like you used to when we were in school.” Sun said, giving the cat Faunus a sidelong glance.

Weiss blushed in response, since he wasn’t wrong. She had kept herself up on some nights just to try and beat Pyrrha at her own pace. “I suppose that is how things went, but no more of that. And besides, I remember you pulling all nighters too, but for some stupid reasons that I can’t even remember completely.”

“You mean besides wanting to make sure I had free time to hang out with you and the gang during the day? I’d say that was a pretty good reason.” Sun smirked, as he batted her playfully with his tail.

Weiss gave him an unamused look. “Wait a minute, no, I do remember. You stayed up three nights in a row playing some stupid game with Neon. Ugh, and you tried making me feel bad about it too.”

“To be fair, she was hopped up on caffeine each time and I needed to distract her or Flynt would have lost it.” The blonde monkey Faunus replied.

“Fine, but I still don’t see why you didn’t just keep her from drinking so much in the first place.” Weiss noted.

“That would be like trying to keep you out of the freezer when there is a tub of blueberry frozen yogurt in it.” Came the chuckled retort.

“You are so lucky you’re the one behind the wheel right now, or I’d slap you.” Weiss said as her ears drooped a bit in embarrassment. “I had Ruby commenting on that too.”

“Ah, so she does know about that, how has the first week of living with her been?” Sun asked, interested.

“Not as crazy as I thought it would have been. In fact, it’s quite enjoyable living with her, though I do have to deal with that sister of hers barging in sometimes. She’s not… annoying, but she can get on my nerves at times.” Weiss answered.

The monkey Faunus nodded, “So a bit like Neon usually is. I guess it could be worse, least your roommate isn’t on house arrest.”

“You make it sound like Neon was a training dummy to future annoyances, and yes, I understand that it must be difficult. Still, I’m sure you can handle her problem a lot easier than you make it out to be.” Weiss assured.

“It’s not the house arrest that’s the problem. Reese is still clamming up on a few things, I bet if I were an otter Faunus it’d be easier.” The young man sighed.

“Really?” Weiss gave the boy another unamused look as they got to the apartment building. “Look, try not to think so much on that. Reese may be difficult, but she shouldn’t be your whole world. It wouldn’t be fair to you.” Her soft tone was evidence that she still cared about her friend’s feelings very deeply.

“I know, I just wish she’d let me help.” Sun said, turning off his car, “Did Ruby need us to get her anything?”

The white haired cat Faunus stepped out of the car after opening the door. She walked over to the trunk and waited for Sun to pop it open, but not before answering. “Doesn’t seem that way. She did text me, but not to bring anything over. And again, I’m sure you’ll be able to handle things with Reese, but for now, don’t focus solely on her. Now come on and help me here, monkey boy. I need to get some of these suitcases in, and I am not carrying them inside by myself.” She gave him a smile to try and cheer him up a bit.

Lifting one of the cases, Sun almost lost his balance, “What do you keep in here, buckles?!”

“Stop complaining and act like a man.” Weiss said as she lifted one of the lighter suitcases. “And don’t fall behind. I’d like to actually relax and going back and forth to get these suitcases is not my definition of relaxing.”

Sun grunted in reply as he hoisted the case, “Lead the way, onward and upward oh Queen of the North.”

Weiss rolled her eyes as she pulled her keys out. Once she opened the door, she was greeted by a fluffy tail, making her blush as she walked right into Ruby’s tail. “Gah!”

“Wha-? Oh, Weiss, sorry. I didn’t know you’d be back yet. I was just finishing putting together a desk I picked up on my way back from work. I figured you could use it.” The wolf Faunus said, her hair was tied back and she was wiping down the piece of furniture, a pile of tools nearby.

The bright red faced cat Faunus almost fell over after realizing that she had walked into Ruby’s tail, but she recomposed herself and put the suitcase down. “U-Uh, I, um, sorry about… wait, a desk? Why did you-?”

“Weiss, questions after I put the suitcase full of buckles, or possibly rocks, down please!” Sun said from the doorway.

After hearing that, Weiss sighed and moved the suitcase she brought in out of the way to let Sun through. “Fine, but you really are over exaggerating on that. It can’t be that-.” She yelped when Sun made her hold it and she fell with the suitcase since it was in fact heavier than normal.

“My money's on it containing enough bricks to build a house.” Sun said panting, “Seriously what is in that thing?!”

Ruby leaned down to help Weiss up, and after opening the suitcase, Sun saw the contents of it. “Books, you idiot. That’s all that was in there… and I swear if they got damaged because you dropped it on me, you will know my wrath.” Weiss said as she rubbed her arm.

“Medical textbooks… well at least you can use the desk while you pour over them.” Ruby said looking at a few of the titles, as she used her tail to dust Weiss off.

Weiss managed to blush even harder since Ruby was dusting her off with the fluffy tail. “W-What are you doing?”

“You picked up a lot of the dust I sent flying around when I put that thing together,” The wolf Faunus said pointing at the desk in question, “I still need to take a duster to the rest of the apartment.”

“I… how… okay…” Weiss didn’t want to fight it, since she knew her blush would be something Sun would make fun of, so she looked over at the monkey Faunus. “G-Go get the rest of my things… now.”

Sun couldn’t keep from chuckling as he closed the door behind him, “I’ll be right back!” The sounds of his laughter echoed down the hallway.

After Ruby finished dusting Weiss off, she smiled and walked her over to the desk she had finished up. “Do you like it? I wanted to get you this since I knew you’d be busy at times with schoolwork and would need a place for that.”

“I, yes, I do thank you, Ruby. But you didn’t have to go through all this trouble.” The cat Faunus said, her tail swishing and her ears flattening in embarrassment.

Ruby poked her forehead and smiled, pulling her over to it to let her sit on the chair she also got with the purchase. “I didn’t have to, but that’s the big difference, Weiss. I wanted to get this for you. Now sit. Tell me if the chair is comfortable for you.”

Weiss squirmed a bit in the chair, but after a few moments she found that it fit for her needs perfectly. “This is a good fit, so yes I shall sit.”

Ruby began to giggle, thinking it was too cute for how she said that. “I can’t believe you just said that, Weiss.”

“I think you deserve at least one, Weiss patented moment of insanity.” The alabaster haired cat Faunus said, smiling slightly at Ruby’s laugh.

Sun walked back in with another two suitcases and saw the two smiling and laughing with each other, so instead of butting in, he put the suitcases down and went back to his car to get the others.

Weiss did notice that and was about to call out to him, but Ruby cut her off. “Oh, and I also did get you some more ice cream, but no eating it so quick this time. I think you’ll enjoy savoring it more that way. Plus I’ll padlock the freezer if you go overboard again.”

“I... Fine, but I’m going to at least have one bowl tonight.” The white haired woman said, pouting a little.

“No complaints here, but I do want to try some of it if you don’t mind.” Ruby smiled as she started moving some of Weiss’ books onto the desk for her.

“Of course you can. Strangely enough I’ve found it actually pairs well with a red wine, a bottle of which should be on the counter.” Weiss said, pointing towards the kitchen.

“Huh, well hey, if you want to tonight, then I say we share a bottle and some of that ice cream.” Ruby smiled and her tail swished back and forth as she kept on moving Weiss’ books onto the desk.

“I think that would be a great idea!” Weiss said, as Ruby placed the last of the books on the desk and Sun walked back in with the last of Weiss’ suitcases.

“Looks like you two are gonna have a fun night, but hey, I hope you don’t mind me heading out. I need to get back to Reese. Can’t keep her alone for long after all.” Sun remarked.

“How is she doing by the way?” Ruby asked, as Sun turned for the door.

“Pissy… but she’s getting better. Don’t worry though. I’m sure she won’t try to rob you again after talking with you at that party. Other than that, she feels a bit cooped up at times.” Sun chuckled as he opened the door, but he looked back. “Hey, Weiss, about what you said earlier… Thanks.”

“No problem, Sun.” Weiss replied as the monkey Faunus closed the door.

“What did you talk to him about?” Ruby asked, but she wouldn’t pry if Weiss didn’t want to talk too much about it.

“Just about Reese being… difficult with a few topics. So how did work go today?” The cat Faunus asked.

“It was a bit uneventful, but get this, I think Yang is gonna get a new roommate soon.” Ruby snickered as her tail swayed. “And you’ll never guess who it might be.”

Weiss arched an eyebrow conspiratorially at their gossiping, “Don’t keep me in suspense, let me get the wine and then I need details.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to come out everyone, Shadow Nightblade and I needed to work on solo stories for a bit. This one may be a bit rougher than normal cause after not updating for so long we figured we'd just get this one posted without getting it edited like normal and force you all to wait. We hope you all enjoy it! As usual you can find my coauthor and his stories on Fanfiction.net. Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward and don't feed the guard dogs!


	15. Helping Hand

“Yang Xiao Long speaking. Who is this and if I owe you some money, Uncle Qrow, and you’re calling from some payphone-.” Before she could continue, the girl on the other line cut her off.

“Firecracker it’s me. And if I was as drunk as your uncle is sometimes do you think I’d just be calling?” Coco said, chuckling a little.

“You know, you bring up a good point. Anyways, what’s up? I usually expect a text from you, so I’m guessing this is a little more important.” Yang said, wondering if she needed to go to the coffee shop to see what was happening.

“Only a little more important than normal. I’d rather talk in person, are you free to meet up somewhere?” The barista asked.

“I’m off for the day, so sure. Where and when?” Yang asked while grabbing a water bottle from her fridge.

“How about that diner that’s between your place and Brewing History? I’m off in the next five minutes.” The brunette suggested.

Yang took a sip from her water bottle and was actually kinda surprised that she suggested a diner, but hey, she wasn’t about to pass up on it. “Sounds fine by me. Meet you there.”

As Coco ended the call she took a few breaths, “Just calm down, Adel, it's not like you just asked her there on a date.” Neo called out, a bucket of dishes in her hands.

“I know that, but… Look, asking someone for help on something like this is not easy. I chose to move out here because I thought I could take care of myself.” Coco sighed as she thought about her family’s business. “I don’t like handouts.” 

“Even so, you need help. And it’s either my sister or Oobleck who’s gonna be able to help.” Ruby chipped in with a shrug.

Coco groaned, since she knew the wolf Faunus was right, so she pushed herself away from the table. “Well, it’s not like I can back out now anyway. I already told her to meet me over by that diner.” She walked over and grabbed her jacket from the breakroom. “You two gonna be good without me for a bit?”

“We’ll hold down the fort, don’t stay away too long though!” Neo replied, winking suggestively.

Coco rolled her eyes and walked out of the shop. The brunette pulled her scroll out and checked the time. “Hmm, I’ve got about another two hours. Shouldn’t take me too long to get there.”

“Hhhmmm… I wonder what Coco wants to talk about? Not every day she asks for someone to meet her somewhere… Wait… she didn’t… no she didn’t ask me to meet her for a date. There’s no chance in Hell. Not Coco Adel.” Yang said, thinking aloud as she headed toward the street.

* * *

With her burgundy jacket on, Coco made it over and noticed that Yang was staring out at the street in front of her. “Uh, firecracker? You doing okay there?”

“Huh? Yeah, sorry just thinking about something. So the diner? Must be something really big.” The blonde said, jerking her thumb in the direction of the establishment.

“What do you, oh, um, yeah it’s a bit tough to talk about. Look, let’s just head inside. I’ve got about another hour and a half, since Oobleck let me have a longer break today.” Coco said as she and Yang walked inside of the diner.

After being led to a table and giving the waitress their orders, Yang broke the silence that started to form, “So what’s on your mind?”

Coco twiddled her thumbs for a few seconds and sighed. “A lot, but the biggest issue is with my bills. I’m, well, I’m shit out of luck on paying those off myself, and even if I did, there’s no telling how tough it’ll be, come another month.”

_I didn’t realize she was in debt. You wouldn’t think that if you looked at her, then again she is a stubborn one. Just like Uncle Qrow._ Yang thought as she processed what Coco was saying, before she spoke. “Well how about this, you know Ruby is out of my place. Why not just stay with me, at least until you get things settled or longer if needed?”

If she had water, Coco would’ve spat it out the moment she heard Yang say those words. “Wait, hold on, no, how, is it seriously that easy? No, I mean… What? How did you even suggest the exact same thing as your sister?” The barista was too shocked by how easy it was to talk with Yang to comprehend what just happened.

“Ah, so Ruby knows too. It’s simple Coco, you’re like my uncle and my sister. Neither of you like hand outs. The second you mentioned your bills it was obvious what you were asking, but getting you to ask it would be like getting strawberries away from my sister. I figured I’d suggest it.” The blonde said, shrugging.

Coco sighed and rested her chin on her palm. “It’s a bit more serious than strawberries, y’know. But yeah, I just… I don’t know. I get I was the one who called you over, but still. Handouts have always been a problem for me. My parents tried getting me to stay back home once because they didn’t want me to stress out with work when they own a clothing company that can supply me enough with money. I hated it honestly.”

As the waitress set their food in front of them, Yang pushed her plate a little to the side, more interested in the trouble her friend was in than the food. “Coco, I understand that. I really do, but you need help, whether or not you want to admit it.”

“Reality will bite anyone in the ass I guess.” Coco lifted her glass of water up and took a sip. “I can’t really hide it forever, so yeah, if there’s anything we can do for planning here, I’d appreciate it more than anything.”

Yang smirked as she finally pulled her plate toward herself, “When you have your next day off or if you can talk to Oobleck about letting you take a day or two to move I’ll borrow Uncle Qrow’s truck and help get anything out you still want. We can organize it after.”

“Was this seriously this easy?” Coco asked and simply got a grin and a nod from the blonde. “Ugh, stressing this out was not smart. Alright, I’ll let you know what day is good for me. And… Thank you.” The barista finally let out a smile.

“Any time. Oh and if you touch the bill I’m locking you in my spare bedroom and moving your stuff myself. We clear?” The blonde said, arching her eyebrow, her fork halfway to her lips.

Coco’s eyes widened and she started eating her food, not wanting to even try fighting to pay this bill.

* * *

“See, told you not to stress it so much.” Ruby grinned at Coco, while dealing with a table that needed to be cleaned up. “So, what’s the plan now?”

“Well, Red, the plan now is to finish working.” Coco replied, gesturing at a few patrons, “Then see when Oobleck will let me get away so your sister can help me move out of my apartment.”

“I’m glad my sister is letting you stay with her. Just means we can hang out more too. Oh, and Neo accidently got an order wrong… So… Y’know. You can yell at her for that.” Ruby smirked and the other barista gasped at the betrayal.

“Ruby! How could you?!” Neo pouted, before looking at her manager, “I only put one shot too many in a latte I swear!”

“I take this very seriously, Miss Ice cream!” Ruby yelled back as Coco started chuckling, which was Ruby’s intention, since she wanted the manager to lighten up.

Coco tried her best to look stern but failed as Ruby’s self righteous look was overcome by her more adorable faunus traits, “I-It’s not that big of a deal, Red. Neo does this all the time.”

Ruby grinned and knew she did something right. “Haha, yeah I know. I just wanted to mess with her a bit and get you to lighten up. Seriously though, it’s awesome you’re rooming with my sister. Just try not to mess with her hair products though. She’ll bite your head off about that.”

“I think you have more to be worried about then Coco just messing with Yang’s hair care products, Ruby.” Neo said, not bothering to hide a smirk as she handed a customer their order.

Ruby looked confused at how she phrased that. “Uh, what do you mean by that, Neo?”

Instead of replying, Neo simply looked at Coco and flashed her a few quick hand signals. “Neo, just say it. I doubt Red knows sign language.”

Neo’s smirk was clearly getting wider, as she knew messing with Ruby would be good revenge. “Big issue you gotta deal with, Red, is walking in on a certain pair having a bit of ‘fun’.”

Ruby started to blush at first then her face paled and she shuddered. “Coco, do we have any bleach? I need to go scrub the image from my brain.”

“No bleaching your eyes on the job. We have paying customers here who don’t need to see that.” Coco chuckled, but did think a bit about what Neo was saying. She shook her head a bit and sighed happily. “Okay, you two, no more horsing around. Let’s get back to work.”

“Aye aye, Coco!” Ruby and Neo said in unison. Though Neo still wore a large smirk and Ruby was giving the occasional shudder.

* * *

The moving truck parked right outside of Yang’s place, as Coco took a breath as it was time to finally move her stuff into her new home. “I still can’t believe I’m making a move like this. It felt kinda… Too easy? I don’t know. Not complaining. Just saying.”

“Sometimes the easy road is actually the right one. Now you ready to start unloading?” The blonde bartender asked, twirling the keys to the truck in her hand.

Coco sighed, nodding to the blonde as she saw Qrow opening the back of the truck. “Come on, you two. This stuff isn’t gonna move itself, and I sure as hell won’t bring it all in alone.”

“If we don’t hurry he’s probably going to just park the truck in the lobby.” Yang said dragging Coco behind her.

“Oh please, he’d probably fall asleep before making it to the door.” Coco chuckled as she didn’t go against getting dragged. She actually smiled a bit, feeling a lot better about the move, mostly because of Yang’s positive attitude.

Hoisting a box with a grunt, Qrow jerked his head toward the bed of the truck, “There’s at least a dozen more in there. How much stuff did you have, Adel?”

“Enough to hear you complain about it apparently, but seriously, thanks for helping out.” Coco said as she reached for one of the boxes. “Hey, Ruby, think you can handle this box? I’m gonna try carrying a heavier one myself.”

The box in question jangled as the red haired wolf Faunus lifted it. “Ornaments? Want me to leave this one out for anything important?”

“Yeah, just put it somewhere I can find it after we’re done here. I wanna see what kind of stuff I got in there for any holidays coming up.” Coco said as she grabbed a heavier box, grunting a bit as she held it in both arms. “Ugh… Is there anyone else that can help with this labor lifting nonsense?”

“Take one of the others instead, Coco. I think a large box of dishes are getting close to your limit.” Yang suggested, sliding a few of the boxes closer to the edge of the truck bed for easy reach.

With a sigh, Coco handed the heavy box to Yang, since she was holding her arms out. “Thanks.” She smiled and reached over, grabbing one of the lighter boxes as she, Ruby and Yang walked over to the front door. “Say, Ruby, when you moved into your place, what was the talk like with Weiss about getting furniture and all that?”

“Not too difficult actually. We thumbed through a few catalogs and picked out what we wanted for our rooms, then compromised on what would be in the kitchen and livingroom.” Ruby replied with a smile, “I even got Weiss to build some of the furniture. Which the timing works since her classes are starting in a week or two, so she’ll need something comfortable to study on.”

“Sounds like you two have got things worked out well enough.” Coco said, smiling as she was happy for her friend. “I don’t know if I have to worry about that myself here, since Firecracker already has furniture up.”

“See you say that now, but I’m always open to the idea of updating the furniture in this place.” Yang said, setting her box down near the door and fishing for the key to her apartment.

“Don’t regret offering, Firecracker. The Adel touch is not to be messed with… And I meant furniture!” Coco blushed, realizing how she worded that.

Yang suppressed a chuckle with a snort, “I know what you mean, Fashion Queen. But seriously I do need to update this place, feel free to make suggestions.”

“Trust me, I will.” Coco’s cheeks were still a little red, since she couldn’t stop thinking about what she had said, and what Neo joked about the other day.

Ruby glanced at Coco suppressing a shudder as she thought, _If that happens they damn well better have the door locked._ Yang finished up in her shower, walking into her room as she sighed a bit. “I swear that girl stresses so much. I told her she could be in my room when I was done.” As she reached for a brush, her scroll rang. “Hmm? Oh, mom.” She smiled and answered her scroll. “Hey, mom. What’s up?”

“Not too much, Yang. I just thought I’d give you a call and see how things are going.” Summer said, chuckling a little at her step-daughter’s enthusiasm.

“Well for me, I’ve got nothing new going on, but for a friend of mine, well… She moved in with me.” Yang chuckled back, knowing her mom would comment on how blunt she was about news giving.

“Sounds like you already found someone to help fill that quiet apartment of yours again. Pretty quickly too. So is it anyone I know?” The older wolf Faunus asked.

“It’s Coco. She’s having some trouble with her bills, so I offered to let her stay with me. She was a little… Stubborn about it at first, but I got her to see it’s fine to just let someone help out.” The blonde smiled as she recounted the dinner she had with Coco.

“Well it’s good to hear you’re helping her out. It sounds like it was easier to do that then it was to get Ruby to decide to room with Weiss.” Summer said a smile in her voice.

“That’s because I’m just as stubborn about getting through to people. You know me, mom. Besides, you said it yourself. This place was too quiet for my taste.” Yang commented.

“Agreed, though if I’m remembering what you’ve told me in the past correctly, Coco may want one or two design changes to your place at some point. Do you have any ideas?” Summer asked.

“Nah. I’ll let her decide on that. If she’s living here from now on, that means this is her place too. So yeah, I want her to choose what she wants to get for it.” Yang answered, though she seemed a bit more intrigued on what Coco would get for their apartment after what her mom said.

“That is the best way to go about it. Oh before I forget, I’m going to be send you and Ruby a little something in the mail in the next few days so keep an eye out.” The Rose matriarch said.

“Mom, I swear if you send what I think you’re sending…” Yang couldn’t contain her excitement, but did manage to hold back on continuing her thought. “You know what, nevermind. I want it to be a surprise.”

“Just keep it a secret, a game warden isn’t exactly supposed to be sending things like that in the mail too often.” Summer said conspiratorially, “Also I’ll be sending over some wild game as well. Make sure to share it with your sister and Qrow.”

Before Yang could respond, Coco knocked on the door from the other side. “Yang, are you done changing yet?” The question made the blonde sigh as she had told Coco before to just wait in the room for her anyways.

“Yeah, Coco! I said you could wait in here anyway!” Yang called back, “Sorry, mom, Coco is still acting kinda strange. Wanna see if one of your pep talks can get her mind straight?”

“Seeing as she’ll be my daughter’s roommate, I would love to help out.” Summer replied in a chipper tone.

Yang switched her scroll to speaker, “You’re on speaker, mom. Say hi, Coco!”

Coco was taken aback by that, but she walked in anyways, sighing as she smiled a bit. “Uh, hey, Mrs. Rose. Not sure if Yang told you, but I’m-.”

“She did, and please Coco just call me Summer. Everyone else does. Yang tells me something is on your mind, do you want to talk about it or should I just guess as to what’s troubling you?” The wolf Faunus asked.

Coco groaned a little, but knew she couldn’t avoid things for long. “It’s not exactly confidence boosting when you gotta pack up everything and move out cause you can’t handle your bills. It’s… I don’t know. Annoying? I guess that’s the word.”

“I think I understand. Don’t think of it as packing up and moving because of a few bills. Think of it as one door closing and another opening. The door that lead to you living on your own closed, so Yang opened another for you. A new door, a new chapter to the story. That’s how you should look at it. A new start and another chance to keep making the most of your life.” Summer said, almost as if she had been planning to give this speech.

Coco blinked a few times, stunned by how Summer spoke, but she did feel some relief with it. “Damn, I mean, shit, Mrs… I mean, Summer. Didn’t think I’d feel better that quick. Thank you…”

“It’s my pleasure, Coco. If you ever need to talk I’m sure Yang can give you my scroll number. But I think I’ve kept you both long enough, I’ll talk to you both later. Have a good night girls!” The wolf Faunus said, her smile clear in her voice.

“Night, mom!” Yang smiled as Coco managed to say goodnight right before Yang ended the call. “Soooo, how ya feeling now?”

“I’m feeling better, I needed that.” The barista said, smiling brightly.

“Good. Now then, we need to talk about a lot of stuff… Mostly you telling me what kind of furniture you want.” Yang grinned, but her grin vanished almost instantly when she saw Coco smirking back at her.

“Ohhh, you made a mistake letting that be the first thing we talk about, Firecracker.” The rest of the night was a barrage of online orders that the blonde could barely keep up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much to say about this chapter. Other than Shadow Nightblade and I finally decided to get started on the other main ship for the story. We hope you enjoy the journey, keep moving forward and don't feed the guard dogs!


	16. High Strung (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAnnnndddd we're back! This one might be a bit lower quality than normal, cause the story started to get a bit dusty. Not too much more to say other than, anyone who's got questions about why we didn't get into the full build up for Weiss' explosion, it's because we didn't want to get too detailed and risk dragging this out more than it needs to be. Seeing as this chapter alone ended up as two parter…yeah… We do also need to get a few more SunxReese and FlyntxNeon scenes in the works to along with YangxCoco, now that I think about it...
> 
> We hope you enjoyed the chapter, keep moving forward and don't feed the guard dogs! - Phoenix and Shadow signing off!
> 
> You can find Shadow Nightblade's stories on Fanfiction.net

_**One Week Later** _

" _I still can't believe that Pyrrha is there… Of all people."_ Weiss' thoughts were all over the place. From her old rival, to how well she'd actually do in classes, to thinking about her own mother, and how she'd look down on her if she didn't reach what her mother called, 'the perfect level'. " _No, mother isn't here… She's not. I can't think about her, but… Ugh! She'd rub it in my face if I don't do well!"_

With the distraction caused by finding out Pyrrha was not only working with Winter's branch of the family company, but was also working as a councillor at Haven, Weiss' first few classes of the new year were not going as smoothly as she had hoped. It was also starting to affect her sleep.

A yawn was heard, and as the cat Faunus looked over, she noticed her roommate walking into the kitchen. "Ugh, I need to get to bed earlier. Morning, Weiss." Ruby's tired voice echoed slightly as she opened the fridge to check what she could eat.

"Hmph, morning, Ruby. Find anything worth eating in the fridge?" The cat Faunus asked as she planted her head in her arms and sat down at their small kitchen table.

"Still lookin, but are you doing okay? You sound tired." Ruby noted, still scanning the fridge's contents for anything she could scarf down before getting ready for work.

Weiss groaned in annoyance as her thoughts drifted back to Pyrrha, "Tired is one of many things I am at the moment. Tired, stressed, annoyed, you name it and I am it."

"Oh, um, you wanna talk about it?" Ruby offered, choosing to look away from the fridge to focus on her roommate. "Is it about your school? I mean, if it is, then-."

"It's not just about Haven. But it is something I need to figure out myself, it just isn't that easy is all." The alabaster haired woman said, cutting her off.

"Come on, Weiss. You don't have to figure that stuff out by yourself." Ruby closed the fridge and was about to sit next to her roommate, but a light growl startled her a bit. "W-What is this really about?"

The blue eyed cat Faunus' mouth twisted into a snarl as her anger spiraled. "Constantly pushing myself to be better until I am the best would be one way to say it. Least that's what my mother kept telling me, but I can't really be the best with a certain redheaded, stuck up bi-!"

The wolf Faunus didn't let her continue that. "Weiss! You don't have to call someone that. I mean, whoever this person is, they can't be all that bad." Her gentle nature got the better of her, and the lack of knowledge on who this redhead was seemed to anger Weiss more so.

"You have no idea! My own mother was basically putting her up on a pedestal as the daughter she always wanted!"

The initial shout was enough to get Ruby's ears to flatten against her head, and her tail drooped a bit. "Well, I mean… Why care about what she wants out of you? You're the only person who should-." She gasped when Weiss swept away some papers from the table, so she took a step back. "You don't need to be so angry about this…" Her muttering was quiet, but a Faunus' hearing was strong.

"That's. Just. It. I can't stop worrying! I get it, I really do, people want me to just do what I want and not what my demon of a mother wants. But. I. Can't." Weiss' eyes were filling with rage and fatigue induced tears.

"Stop telling yourself you can't, Weiss. That won't help you here, so just let me try and help instead." Ruby attempted to reach out to her, but the cat Faunus slapped her hand away. "W-What… Ugh, I'm just trying to help here!"

"If I wanted your help I'd ask for it. Don't you have to get ready for work anyway?" She asked, getting up from the table and grabbing her purse while heading to the door.

Ruby looked offended that her roommate would simply ignore her like that, even after she had yelled at her. "Now hold on just a minute! Just because you didn't ask for any help doesn't mean I won't try to. And why the heck are you getting mad at me for? I didn't do anything to-." Not a moment later, the door was slammed.

With the door to their apartment firmly between her and Ruby, Weiss started to make her way down to the lobby of the building, pulling out her scroll and dialing Sun's number. "Hey, Sun, would you mind picking me up at my apartment? I think I need to blow off a lot of steam."

Sun felt confused by the forceful request, but he wasn't going to say no. Ruby on the other hand was staring at the door, now slammed shut. She wanted to be angry, but she simply sighed and sat back on one of the couches after she walked over to the living room.

A few moments passed before she decided to call her sister. "Yang? I have a problem…"

* * *

Velvet noticed Blake wasn't looking too happy about something, so she scooted over on her couch to see what her girlfriend was looking at. "Something bothering you?"

The feline Faunus turned her scroll to face the rabbit Faunus, "Yeah, just got a text from Ruby. Apparently Weiss has been having confidence issues and she exploded. Seems like our wolf Faunus took the brunt of the eruption of Mt. Weiss."

The rabbit Faunus chuckled at her little joke, but even so, she was still slightly worried for Ruby. "Do you think we should try talking to one of them? I mean, a fight isn't what they need right now."

"We might as well at least try to talk to Ruby. Weiss may not be in the right mood to listen to what anyone has to say." Blake said, her thumb resting on Ruby's scroll information. "Do you want to try to be the voice of reason, or should I take a swing at it?"

Velvet shrugged, so they both chose to take turns, but as they called Ruby, they only got the signal of it being busy. "Looks like she's already talking to someone about it. I'd bet on Yang at this point." Blake sighed and put her scroll back on the living room table.

"Well, knowing Ms Tall, Blonde, and Fiery like we do she'll tell her to try and work off her own emotions about the fight and then talk it out with Weiss later."

"So for now, I get to be selfish and have you to myself, right?" Velvet teased, winking at her girlfriend, who playfully rolled her eyes in response.

"When don't you get to have me all to yourself?" The cat Faunus replied, reaching for a book that sat on the coffee table.

Velvet's rabbit ears twitched and she stole the book right before Blake could grab it. "Nope. I told you I get to be selfish, so no reading for you."

Blake pounced on her, pinning her girlfriend to the couch. She walked two fingers teasingly across her chest, whispering, "You can be selfish, but only after I finish that chapter, it was the best part."

"Oh? And what kind of part was it, huh?" Velvet smirked, knowing full well Blake would blush, and when she did, she saw her cat ears twitch. "Are you sure you don't wanna experience the real thing?"

"Uh...um… Yes, but I, uh, we should try Ruby again. Don't want her calling us mid... uh…yeah." The cat Faunus stammered, trying to form a coherent thought.

"Hmmmmm…" Velvet thought about it for a minute, but chose to lean forward and peck Blake on the forehead. "Nope." She then chose to reach over and rub one of Blake's ears, causing the cat Faunus to gasp.

"V-Velvet…" She mewed trying her best to not nuzzle into the rabbit Faunus' hand, but failing miserably. "T-The book please… Not yet…"

The rabbit Faunus held the book above Blake's head. "You mean this book? Hmm, should I let you have it back yet? I'm not too sure. Last night I remember you staying up till, what was it? Four in the morning? Reading… Again."

While nuzzling deeper into her hand, the raven haired woman tried to reach for the book, "H-How else am I supposed to get research done for my next book?"

"Research, huh? Is that what you call it?" Velvet gave her an unamused look, tossing the book to the other couch, and Blake gasped in response. "No more book time. Right now is me time. And I'm not letting you change that."

Blake glanced from the book to Velvet and back, still trying her best to effectively stay glued to her hand, "T-Two can p-play at that game, Velv…" She said, grinning as she started to run one of Velvet's faunus ears through her fingers.

Before they could go further, one of their scrolls went off, and Velvet groaned in annoyance, gently pushing the cat Faunus off of her as she checked on who was calling them. "Oh… It's Ruby…" She turned to see the shit eating grin on Blake's face. "Shut up…"

"Hey, guys, just wanted to call you back. Was talking with Yang when you called." The barista's voice piped through the scroll.

It was on speaker, so Velvet didn't need to hold it up to her ear, which was probably for the best as Blake was getting her payback and playing with one of her rabbit ears. "Hey… Ruby." The rabbit Faunus was clearly not happy, being interrupted in the middle of her, as she quoted, me time with Blake.

"You sound like I caught you both in the middle of something. Want me to call back in about…twelve hours?" She chuckled.

Velvet would have responded, but Blake beat her to it. "Oh no, Ruby, trust me, this is the perfect time to call. Isn't that right, Velv? I mean," The cat Faunas said, lightly squeezing one of Velvet's ears, forcing the brown haired woman to stifle a gasp. Blake smirked as her girlfriend's cheeks flushed at the action. "You clearly know when we should be doing something together, right?"

"I see, Velvet time was mentioned wasn't it? Well, it sounds like you have the upper hand, Blake." The smirk in Ruby's voice was audible.

"You have five seconds to tell us about Mt. Weiss, or I'm hanging up." Velvet warned, the rosey tint of her skin deepening at the teasing and Blake, who was gently nibbling on the tip of one of her ears as she continued to play with them.

"Long story short, a crappy week and still being trapped in the mindset to be perfect thanks to her mother built up until she went off. She stormed out of the apartment, probably to cool off, and Yang said I should go to work and burn off some of my own frustration at her going off on me." The silver eyed woman explained.

Blake chose to cut in at that point. "How are you feeling though? I mean, this isn't the first time she's gotten angry around you, but this time it sounds different. The fact that even you're mad is a little worrisome, Ruby." She knew the wolf Faunus wouldn't get mad so easily, so in that case, she was right to feel the way she was.

"Oh yeah I'm pissed alright. But I think I'm more pissed about the fact her mother is the big reason behind this. Weiss was venting and I just happened to be the one in the room." The wolf Faunus said, and audible growl coming across on the speaker.

"Sounds to me like this isn't something Weiss will open up about in small talk." Velvet remarked, sighing a bit. "Wish I had advice for this… Only thing that comes close is how Coco didn't like handouts from her parents, but at least they don't pressure her."

"I just want her to lighten up. She's stressing too much and not enjoying life. Hell, I'm pretty sure she's already been told to lighten up by Sun or Neon." Ruby sighed.

"Trust me when I say this, Ruby, you don't wanna tell an angry person to lighten up. It'll only make them angrier, but I get what you mean." Blake replied. "Do you want us to head over to Brewing History?"

"Only if you both want to. I should be fine, but if Coco or Neo don't need me for an entire shift I wouldn't mind the company. Might hit up the Crow Bar after work."

Velvet looked like she didn't want to leave the house yet, so Blake playfully rolled her eyes. "We'll meet you at the Crow Bar later. Text us when you're about to head there."

"Will do. Make sure you both don't break the couch, I'm not strong enough to help carry in a new one." She snickered.

"Ruby!" Blake exclaimed, but before she could say anything more, Ruby ended the call. "She hung up! Oh that little-."

Velvet cut off the amber eyed woman's exclamation, pulling her into a deep kiss, before whispering into her ear, "Now it's really me time."

* * *

_**Three hours Later** _

"Ruby, you're not getting the orders out as fast as you normally do, and that last order was completely wrong. What's up?" Neo asked concerned, after she dealt with the irate customer.

"Weiss blew up at me." She replied almost monotone.

"Now when you say blew up…" Neo caught the rare death glare Ruby kept hidden from most people, so she chuckled nervously. "Ehhh, right, so what's she so pissed off about?" After being told what happened, Neo sat next to the wolf Faunus, patting her back. "Hey, don't feel too down about it. I've had my fair share of friends who would get that angry. Just let her cool off, and she'll apologize. I'm sure of it."

"I know that, I just wanted to help her and she blew up. Her constantly stressing over the small crap isn't the best thing." The wolf Faunus said shaking her head.

Neo got up and quickly made her a cup of coffee, bringing it back over a few minutes later and passing it to Ruby. "Take a minute to relax. We don't know the full details on why she's so pissed off, even if she told you a bit about it."

"Ugh… All this right when we need to start thinking about if we're renewing our lease." She pulled the coffee toward her, sniffing it, "From Oobleck's stash?"

"Shhh, don't say anything. Felt this was the best to pick from." They were in the breakroom at the time. "But look, this little, well, let me not say little. Her explosion might not have been right of her to do, but I seriously doubt it's gonna keep you two from renewing your lease."

"Renewing isn't the issue. Renewing it together is the issue. I actually want her to stick around and be my friend and roommate. But this...I feel like she just threw up a wall." The red clad woman said, throwing back the cup of coffee in a single swig.

"Ask yourself this. Will Weiss really keep this up? Will she really not renew the lease with you because of a spat?" Neo said, waiting on Ruby to think about it.

After a minute of staring into the dregs of her cup, Ruby looked at the diminutive barista. "I'd like to hope she'll stick around."

Neo rolled her eyes and slapped the back of the wolf Faunus' head. "Before you give me that glare of yours, you need to chill out. Seriously. She's not gonna leave you behind with the lease."

"Ow…" She grumbled rubbing the back of her head, "Like I said, Shortstack, I want her to stay around. Part of me though also wants to go after the root of the problem but that wouldn't help much either."

"Give her some time. I'm sure she'll come around soon enough." Once she saw Ruby was done with her coffee, she patted her shoulder, but the wolf Faunus was still looking down. "Alright, since you're still clearly not gonna relax, come with me." She grabbed her by the arm and got her to stand up.

"W-Where are we going now?" Ruby asked scrambling to keep pace as the smaller woman practically dragged her.

"No questions." Some of the customers looked confused when they saw the short barista dragging the wolf Faunus outside. "Fresh air, take it in. And then. Chill. Out."

'I take it you and Coco can handle things for the rest of the day?" Ruby asked, realizing that Neo was telling her to take the rest of the day off.

Neo nodded. "No problem here, Red. Just find something to do and remember that Weiss isn't gonna break this off because of one argument."

Taking a deep breath and giving Neo a small smile, she nodded, "Gotcha, Neo. See ya tomorrow?"

"You know it. Now go and enjoy yourself, I'll tell Coco I sent you home, but I'll tell her you just weren't feeling well." She said giving her a thumbs up before heading back into the coffee shop.

* * *

_**One Hour Later** _

"So, you feeling any better after that?" Sun asked, rubbing his ear since he just had to experience Weiss yelling about her issues at school. The boy was a good listener, but even he couldn't take the pain of a loud and angry cat Faunus.

"I, I don't know. My frustration over Pyrrha working at Haven and with Winter, my own witch of a mother's past expectations. I let it build up and let Ruby take all of it. Hell she wanted to help and all I did was yell and walk out on her!" She said, wrapping her tail around her knees.

Sun had gotten her an ice cream, to hopefully keep her calm, and as he watched her take a bite of it, he knew she wasn't done letting off steam. "Beating yourself up over it won't help you, Weiss. Why don't you go talk to her?"

Weiss looked at him, forgetting her ice cream for the moment. "Would she even want to talk to me? I can't even keep from getting stressed out over a damn bit of homework. I'm not exactly the best person to be a roommate with and I think Ruby just found that out!"

Because of her shouts of anger and frustration, Sun slapped her back with his tail, making her yelp, almost dropping her ice cream, but Sun made sure she kept balance on the bench. "Yelling. Right next to me. Stop that." He was given a scowl from the cat Faunus, and he sighed. "Besides the fact that you got pissy in front of Ruby, what else would make you a bad roommate? Go on, try to think of something. I have all day."

Weiss took a breath, trying to think about his words. But the more she thought the less she found that would realistically make her a bad roommate. By the time she realized it the ice cream was starting to drip onto her hand. "I… No I don't think so…"

"That's what I thought." Sun rested back on the bench, grinning as he knew he got to her. "So, I know it's more than just your argument with Ruby. Did you get a call from dear old mama Schnee recently or something?"

"No and if I did I wouldn't have answered it. I just don't want her to be right about me." She snarled as she bit into the ice cream cone.

Sun was always proud of his friend, remembering how when they were younger, Weiss' mother would always try and pull her away from whatever they'd be doing for lessons. "I'm glad you don't have to hear her bullshit as much, but do you think you might have to talk to her at one point? Y'know, to finally tell her off. Could feel real good."

"It'd feel better to do it with my diploma in hand. I could even use it to catch her tears and bottle it as a perfume." Weiss chuckled mirthlessly.

Sun couldn't help but laugh, and Weiss was finally able to let out a smile. "Please record that and send it over the moment you save it."

"I certainly will. And thanks for this, I needed another kick in the pants to remind me that I need to stop stressing. Just wish I'd seen it sooner, hopefully Ruby will forgive me for going off on her." Weiss said her smile genuinely growing.

"I bet she's just as worried about it, but hey, seeing her should help you feel better." Suddenly the monkey Faunus got a call to take. "Reese? Ugh, I swear if this is about the shampoo again," He answered his scroll. "Yes?"

"Hey, Sun, I just wanted to ask and see if you could stop and pick up some curry for lunch. I've had a bit of a craving for it." The turquoise haired woman asked.

"Yeah, I'll bring some over soon. Need anything else?" Sun asked, not wanting to somehow annoy the girl if she did want something else without telling him, while Weiss giggled lightly since she could see the look on Sun's face.

"No, just the curry. Thanks, Sun."

"No problem. Talk to you later." With that, Sun heard her say later and ended the call, sighing a bit. "Thankfully she didn't ask about shampoo this time." He noticed Weiss giggling at him. "And why are you so giggly?"

"Just reminds me of how things used to be." Weiss replied with a chuckle before asking, "Has she, umm… Has she started letting you in yet?"

Sun shrugged. "Somewhat, but don't phrase it like that around Neon. She'd have a field day with that." Weiss took a moment to realize what he meant, and she instantly blushed. "Yeah… But hey, you're able to see how things were with us, and we're starting to slowly get back to that, so don't let the same thing happen with you and Ruby. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, Sun, I think I do." She replied, thinking over the conversation she and Sun had, while also thinking about what she would say to Ruby.


End file.
